Complications
by AzumiFujimura
Summary: Nara Shikamaru's birthday was where it all began. One game changed relationships and their futures. Being together is not always easy. It's rather... complicated. Shika&Temari. Other couples & own characters implied. R&R! ;
1. Flashback to the Night!

HeLlo! This story ended up More chapters than I thought haha... Well Enjoy!

Story

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as he laid on his bed. His thoughts went back to the time when he was having the talk to his parents about his 16th birthday. Yes 16th birthday alright. And all he wanted to do for that day was go out and stare at the clouds and think of all the random moments that pops into his head. But no, his parents had to have something in mind... 

"No, Dad! A party? In our house? Is it the end of the world or something?!"

"Apparently to you, it is" Shikaku replied staring at his son with a lazy smile on his face.

"Mom, tell Dad not to organise a party for my birthday!" Shikamaru looked at his mother helplessly and to his horror, she shook her head wearing that teasing smile of hers. He merely grunted and sank down to his chair.

"Shikamaru dear, we can't cancel it anymore. We've already invited some people" and at that, Shikamaru sprang up from his seat.

"NANI?!" Now there's a side of Nara Shikamaru that you've never seen before.

So now, after compulsory waiting for 4 days, the night he dreaded finally came. He stood outside his front door whilst his parents prepared the snacks. Well at least Shikaku tried to help but he ended up sleeping 5 minutes of the way through. Of course he received some beatings but lets not go to that. The sound of feet pounding on the ground caught Shikamaru's attention. He whipped his head around and raised an eyebrow as he saw who it was. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Yo" Sasuke greeted and tossed a small wrapped up gift in which Shikamaru easily caught.

"Thanks"

"Hn"

Then Shikamaru realised... why is Sasuke invited? Not that he minded but the Uchiha clan weren't really close to the Nara clan. And why was he first to arrive? Then it hit him... Uchihas are 'always' first. Same as always and always will.

"Go in and make yourself comfortable" Shikamaru said and Sasuke nodded and walked in. He was suddenly greeted by Shikamaru's parents and only nodded at them in return. Shikamaru listened as a loud voice came nearer and nearer until he could see the spiky blond hair with the old fashioned orange suit that everyone had grown to know and a pink haired woman. It was no other than Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura.

"Happy birthday, Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted giving the raven haired boy a tight hug before handing him his birthday present. "I hope You like it!!!" Naruto added.

"Itai... Naruto I'm right next to you. Geez, so troublesome" Shikamaru scolded him whilst rubbing his ears from the shouts that he had received.

"Hehe... sorry" Sakura laughed and gave Shikamaru a gentle hug before handing him her gift.

"Happy birthday, Shika"

"Thanks"

"So, were we the first one to get here?" Naruto asked cheerfuly.

"No, Sasuke was"

"Eh?!! Teme!" Naruto yelled again and went into the house followed by Sakura who started lecturing the Kyuubi. Shikamaru sighed and sat down on the stairs outside.

"This is going to be a long night" he murmured. Then 4 people came into view and he smiled as his team mates ran up to hug him.

"Shikamaru!" both Ino and Chouji beamed before pinning him on the floor.

"Happy birthday!" They both said again. Their father, Inoichi and Chouza laughed seeing the three bicker at each other.

"Those two were really excited to do that" Inoichi said talking about the fact that Ino and Chouji had just pinned Shikamaru on the floor.

"I appreciate the kindness but please... I don't want to die just yet" Ino and Chouji smiled and both helped him up. They handed him his presents as he smiled and thanked them.

The beginning of the night went by just like that. Shikamaru didn't except so many of his friends to come by but he didn't mind. The parents of his friends were invited too and they had their own separate room as the group of teenagers. Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Hinata as well as Kurenai arrived after his team mates and Neji, Lee, Tenten and Might Guy followed after. Next was Asuma, Anko, Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya. Now, that he was very shocked. Some people may not feel the same way as he did. but he felt very honoured to have two Legendary Sannin in his home. Shame the other one was bad and gay...

And the party was all wrapped up. Everyone had arrived, the food was well prepared, until the doorbell rang. Questioning himself as to who else might be invited, he walked over to the door and slowly opened it. His eyes widened seeing the three Sand shinobi siblings.

"Er..." Shikamaru didn't know what to say. One because he really didn't expect them, and two Temari had her hair down for the first time.

"Welcome to our humble home, please come in" a voice spoke behind Shikamaru. The four turned their attention at the older version of Shikamaru and nodded, bowed and greeted him.

Gaara, Kankuro and Temari walked in and was greeted by everyone. Shikamaru closed the door and glared at his dad,

"Why did you invite them too?!" Sure, Shikamaru had some kind of fondness for Suna's rose but...

"Relax. It's not like anytings going to happen" Shikaku said cryptically and Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and folded his arms.

"Dad, I'm a Nara. I know exactly what you're thinking"

"Do you now?" Shikaku said teasingly.

"This is so troublesome... It's too troublesome having a fight with the person who I got my smart-ass troublesome brain from"

"Glad to know you think of me like that"

"Whatever, Dad. You need some attention you attention seeker" Shikamaru smirked and walked away to the living room. "Go join the adult club"

As soon as he came in, everyone was there talking. Gaara and Naruto were talking, probably of their past experiences with their tailed beasts. Gaara, as everyone knew him had learnt to talk more and became more civilised with the people he knew but... if anyone pissed him off, oh they have really screwed lives.

Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Sakura were happily chatting, most probably about boys. But why isn't Temari there?

"Hey stranger" he looked beside him and saw her. She had that usual cocky smile of hers except now... It was something he couldn't explain. A strange emotion was building up inside him but quickly shook it off.

"Hiya back" he greeted with a smile.

"Happy birthday"

"I've been getting that a lot"

"Except, I have no present to hand over" Temari giggled as she definitely saw, a second flicker of disappoinment in his eyes.

"Just joking. I'll give you my present later ok?" she asked almost hopefully and she had never pleaded anyone apart from the moment when Gaara was trying to control Shukaku from inside of him.

"Sure" he answered. "Though, I didn't expect you three to be here"

"What can I say" Temari began. "One of your messenger birds arrived and there was a letter of invitation from your parents. Kankuro was the one who got it first and he told Gaara about it. I didn't even know about it until my brothers were getting ready for the journey to Konoha"

"So, I guess you're tired"

"A little bit, but I have enough strength to enjoy this party of yours" Temari smirked. "Speaking of party, you are not the type to host one for your 16th birthday"

"If you knew me like that, you should very well know that it was my parents who organised this. Just like you, I found out about it last and when everything was set up" Temari laughed. Shikamaru couldn't help but comment in his head of how beautiful she was when she laughed. Especially now that her hair was down. There really was a first time for everthing.

"Hey, Temari!" Ino called over to them waving her hand.

"The girls need me. Talk to you later" Temari said.

"Ah" Shikamaru replied. He was about to go out when he was grabbed by the wrist and pinned to the ground by the boys.

"Admit it, Nara. You like my sister!" Kankuro mused making Shikamaru blushed and that went unnoticed by the boys.

"Yup, definitely" Chouji added, nodding his head. Of all the girls, he had fallen for the blond, feisty, wind controller and Suna's rose.

"That's something I could tease you about forever" Kiba said and Naruto agreed.

"The youth of love is finally spreading in this small community" Lee added and everyone sweatdropped. Everyone kept teasing Shikamaru to the limit, even Shino would comment about his methods of falling in love now and again. Of course with no laughing. Neji stayed quiet and was the only wise one until they got to the subject of talking about the girls. Now that got the boys attention and the 'Temari teasing' was forgotten. For now.

"So... whose the sexiest female?" came Kankuro's question. In this kind of topic, he was the best to talk to.

"Sakura!" Lee answered.

"..." came Neji's answer.

"..." came Sasuke's answer.

"..." came Kiba's answer.

"..." came Naruto's answer.

"..." came Shikamaru's answer.

"Oh come on! Lee here is the only one brave enough to say his true feelings!"

"Well unlike you, we're not the ones who are about to lose our pride" said Sasuke.

"Yeah but that pride of yours is too much to consider as a reason" Kankuro scoffed.

"I believe you just insulted the Uchihas"

"Yeah, I believe I just did"

"Stop it, you two. We don't want this room to be in a huge mess" Gaara warned them and they managed to calm down slightly. Shikamaru breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do it in the garden instead"

"That's not the point!" Shikamaru retorted.

* * *

"What was that I just saw?" Sakura asked in a sweet tone that was far too sweet for her. Unbelievable as it seems. 

"Nothing" Temari replied and sat down on the ground forming a circle.

"There certainly was some kind of chemistry there was it not?" Tenten asked nudging her. Their fight in the Chuunin exams was well and forgotten over the 3 years and both are exceptionally equal now.

"Tenten, just cos you can't get any chemisty between you and Neji, don't take it out on me" Tenten glared at her whilst trying not to blush. So they were friends, but they are times when they just like to bite each others heads off. Not literally of course.

"G-Guys, Let's stop t-this" Hinata interrupted, a blush creeping out to her cheeks. Never forget, Hinata will always be Hinata. The shy, loving, caring, stuttering girl will always stay the same.

"Same goes for you, Hinata. You've always liked Naruto, so why don't you just talk to him and try to act normal?" Temari turned her attention to the pearl eyed girl who suddenly wished she was not the centre of attention.

"Hey, don't bring Hinata into this!" Ino said with a smile.

"Oh I see. Let's talk about Kiba than Naruto. Ino will like this conversation very much"

"Temari... " Temari could sense the anger from the sound of Sakura's voice but she only smirked in response.

"Hmmmm, let's see. You like the Uchiha right? Take my advice, act normal. Don't act flirty"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sakura roared and every single head turned to look at her. "Oops" she murmured embarrassingly and sat down again, shooting icy glares at Temari on the way.

"That was not my fault, Haruno. If that's what you're thinking" Temari said with a bright smile.

"Grr" the pink haired woman grunted and 'hmphed'. The doorbell rang again and Shikamaru was about to answer it when Anko opened the door. Kakashi was there in his usual attire and cleared his throat,

"Sorry I'm late. There was a pregnant woman who needed help so--"

"Just go in, Kakashi" Anko said plainly and led him to the adults room as Shikamaru claimed.

"But I'm actually telling the truth"

"Shut up"

"That man will never change" Naruto commented and the boys all nodded. "But seriously this is very boring. Anyone got a game in mind?"

"It's not that boring, Naruto, but if you're up for a game, I'm in" Chouji said pointing at himself with his thumb

"Same here" Neji said.

"Ditto" came Sasuke and Shikamaru's reply.

"But, first. I need to eat!" Chouji said enthusiastically and everyone fell over anime style.

"I will go and get the group some drinks" Lee said and followed Chouji but suddenly stopped. "I need someone to help me carry the drinks you know" he declared childishly.

"I will help" Shino offered and stood up. The three left with no further ado.

"Let's call the girls over and they can think of a game too" Kiba said and whistled to grab the girls attention. He waved them to come over and they did almost hesitantly.

"Wanna play a game?" Kankuro asked rubbing his palms together. The girls raised an eyebrow and sat down next to the boys that they... like.

"Whatever Naruto, Kiba and Kankuro agree on are always troublesome" Shikamaru said.

"That is not true!" Naruto remarked.

"Wanna bet, dobe?" Sasuke asked and smirked seeing Naruto fume by the second.

"Alright, guys let's just play truth and dare with spin the bottle" Ino said. It was silent for a while.

"How the hell can you play them both at the same time?!" it was Kiba who asked as he was the one that heard it loudest.

"Simple. You spin the bottle and whoever the top end points to gets the option of truth or dare" Sakura explained, expertly. "So whose up for it?" Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Chouji who was still eating, Neji, Sasuke, Kankuro, Shikamaru and the rest of the girls raised their hands up. Gaara and Shino didn't play as they weren't the type of people to play this game. Besides, they were already getting the feeling that this was going to be too much for them to handle.

Chouji gave his empty bottle of orange juice and Sakura placed it in the middle of the big circle of friends. She smirked and twisted it waiting for it to stop. And it did.

to Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

Well Reviews are Much Loved and Appreciated 

Rei Uni x


	2. The Game starts!

And On to the next Chappie!

Enjoy

* * *

"What do we have here?" Sakura said. "Because I rolled the bottle I'm going to be one asking the question. Truth or dare, Hinata?" 

"You can chicken out ya know" she reminded the Hyuuga heiress but it only made Hinata more braver and determined.

"I choose dare" everyone turned to look her and she turned beetroot red.

"Ok! I dare you to... drink a glass of beer!"

"But I'm a under age!" Hinata protested.

"She's not allowed" Neji defened his cousin.

"I-I'll do it!" Hinata said and Neji was absolutely gobsmacked.

"Hinata..."

"Don't w-worry. I won't get d-drunk... Hopefully" Sakura beamed and grabbed a cup of beer from snack area and handed it to Hinata who gulped seeing the yellow liquid. It's funny how it reminds her of urine but quickly shook the thoughts out.

"Hinata, Hinata, Hinata" the girls and even Naruto cheered her on. And you know what happens when our favourite loud mouth cheers the shy Hyuuga. She gets confident. Without taking a breath, Hinata drank it all in one gulp and instantly, Hinata's world turned fuzzy and blurred. She stumbled forwards only to be held by two strong arms.

"Sakura-chan, you shouldn't have told her to drink! Look at her!" Naruto said staring at Hinata who was in his arms. Then he felt her weight completely drop on him. "W-wha?!" he stuttered seeing Hinata pinning him to the ground.

"Naruto-kun..." she whispered huskily making everyone's jaw drop. Neji stood up immediately and knocked her out by the back of her neck. She fell on Naruto who was blushing as hell.

"Woah..." Tenten whispered and everyone nodded in agreement. That scene, definitely was the most strangest moment.

"Continue!" Kankuro interrupted. He span the the bottle just as fast as Sakura did and it landed on...

Rock Lee

"Truth or dare, Lee?"

"Dare, dear Kankuro"

"Shut your mouth" Kankuro snapped not liking the fact that he has been called 'dear'. "I dare you to-"

"No" Hinata got up from the sofa and shook her head. She was still a bit drunk but had enough strength to think. "I'll say h-his dare because I-I did the last o-one" she stuttered. "Lee-san, I-I dare you to go to the adults room a-and hug Kakashi-sensei and s-say that he's the best t-teacher and not Guy-sensei" Everyone burst into fits of laughter.

"Good one, Hinata" Kiba commented in between laughs.

"Will you do it, Lee?" Temari asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I shall! And If I fail, I will do 500 laps around Konoha!" Lee made his usual oath.

"You do that" Shikamaru said and watched as he stood up and made his way to the adults room. The group tip-toed and sneaked their heads in the doorway. There stood Lee hugging Kakashi who went wide eyed whilst Guy fell of his chair in surprise and jealousy.

"Kakashi-sensei! You are the best sensei there is in the whole world!" Lee said enthusiastically. The rest of the adults saw the teenagers containing their laughter in the doorway and knew right away why Lee was acting strange. But then again Lee was always strange.

"Lee, what is the meaning of this?!" Guy asked.

"That's what I'd like to know" Kakashi said. "And Lee, would you mind getting off me? I can't breathe"

"I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei!" Lee said, letting go of Kakashi. Afterwards, he saluted. "You are the best teacher in the world" The adults snickered.

"Thank you but why the sudden change?"

"Lee, I thought I was your idol?!" Guy said, big splodges of tears running down his face.

"You were. Tomorrow, I shall dye my hair silver with a mask on my face, like Kakashi-sensei!" Lee huffed and walked out of the room. The group of teenagers set themselves back in their seats right before Lee walked in with a sad face.

"I will never wear a mask or dye my hair silver!" he said.

"Lee, it was only a joke" Neji said and set the bottle in the middle again. He span it and waited...

Akimichi Chouji

"Alright! Truth or dare Chouji-san?" Lee asked.

"Truth"

"As I expected" Shikamaru and Ino said knowing their team mate more than anyone else. Everyone grinned at that, even Chouji.

"Chouji, have you ever been on a diet?" Lee asked. Chouji nodded to everyone's surprise except for Shikamaru and Ino.

"I have twice. One was when I was young. I wanted to have muscles so, I tried to eat vegetables and fruit but never worked. The second one was when, we were out to save Sasuke. I ate those three strength tablets and it made me thin for a while" it was silent.

"Like you said, you like being pleasantly plump" Naruto said and Chouji grinned.

"Alright, for the next one" he span the bottle and it landed at

Tenten

"Hehehe" Chouji murmured. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare" Tenten said bravely but soon gulped seeing Chouji's once in a while 'mischief eyes'.

"Tenten dearest, I dare you to... hold Neji's hand for the entire party"

"WHAT?!" Tenten and Neji both shouted. Everyone smirked, everyone knows that the two like each other.

"You heard me" Chouji insisted crossing his arms.

"Stupid, fat kid"

"I am not fat! I am pleasantly plump!"

"Yeah, yeah" said Tenten. She was next to Neji the whole time so... holding hands wouldn't really matter would it? Tenten held his hand and shuddered at how warm it was. Slowly, her fingers curled around his hand as her cheeks went redder and redder. To everyone's surpise though, Neji did the same. The Hyuuga progidy was responding to something romantic. How unbelievable.

Naruto grabbed the bottle, span it and waited...

Uchiha Sasuke.

"As I was the last one... Truth or dare Uchiha?" Tenten asked, feeling very comfortable with her hand intertwined around Neji's.

"Dare" as everyone expected.

"Uchiha, I dare you to pretend that you're Romeo and Sakura being Juliet. In the next 10 minutes, you two are going to act out a love scene" she sniggered seeing Sasuke's glare harden.

"This is becoming even more intense, how troublesome" Shikamaru said making Temari giggle. He was very afraid of what everyone will dare him to do.

"An Uchiha never backs down from a thing like this" Tenten encouraged him.

"I-I think you should give him another dare, Tenten. Besides, it won't be fair on me if I'm doing two dares" Sakura said blushing. Then she caught sight of Temari and she mouthed the words 'act normal'. Sakura nodded slightly trying to take in her words. Maybe she could act normal around him...

"Actually, I don't mind. It's only a love scene right? It'll be peasy. Come on Sasuke" Sakura said confidently and stood up. He merely followed not saying anything and both exited out the room.

"Is it just me or was Sasuke smirking when he walked out?" Ino asked.

"No, he was definitely smirking alright. Let's take a sneak preview of what they're doing shall we everyone?" Temari asked. They grinned except for Shikamaru who dragged along by her anyway. They ended up upstairs in the guest room. The door was slightly open and the group could see two shadows.

"Sasuke..." they heard Sakura moan. That was a good clue as to what they were doing, the shadows proved it too. The two were making out.

"Ew..." Naruto said feeling sick.

"Sakura..." It was Sasuke who moaned this time. The two continued kissing for a few long minutes and the group finally got the chance to leave without being noticed.

"Told you they were up to something" Ino said.

"I'm not gonna let her live it down" Temari grinned along with Tenten and Hinata.

"Are you really Sakura's friends?" Kankuro asked.

10 minutes had gone by and Sakura and Sasuke entered the room fully dressed. There were signs of what they did as the both of them had red, bruised lips and Sakura had... a hickey.

"You sure had us waiting for a while" Lee said grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah well we were practising" Sakura explained.

"On making babies" Naruto murmured. Hinata giggled so did Kiba who were sitting next to him.

"Did you say something?" Sakura asked in a deadly calm voice.

"Nothing at all Sakura-chan, dear"

"Why you little--"

"Guys, let's continue with the game or the others won't get any chance to play. Not that they want to" Shikamaru interrupted. "So troublesome" everyone rolled their eyes at that.

"Let's hear what you two have been 'practising on'" said Ino, emphasising the word 'practising'. Sasuke merely gulped, he had never done anything like this before nor will he ever in his life. If he makes a single mistake, his pride will fall apart. For the first time in his life, he was glad that Itachi was the one who got shunned by everyone and not him. That doesn't mean that he ain't going after him. He will someday, with the others right behind him.

"Juliet, Juliet let down your hair--"

"You're doing Rapunzel you dope!" Naruto said and Sasuke glared at him.

"Shut up, dobe"

"Teme!"

"Dobe"

"Teme!"

"Dobe"

"Teme!"

"Dobe"

"Te-"

"Will you shut up already?!" everyone shouted.

"Let's get on with the game. We're not getting anywhere" Neji said. Everyone pretty much agreed whilst Naruto and Sasuke would glare at each other now and again. The only people able to stop were the girls who sent them a glare of their own. Neji spun the bottle, everyone's eyes following it as it stopped at...

Kankuro

"I'm going to enjoy this" Sasuke stated, smirking as Kankuro's jaw tightened.

"Truth or dare, Kankuro? Of course you can chicken out and say truth. Nothing wrong with that" Sasuke patronised him.

"Dare. Don't worry Sasuke, I'll complete my dare properly because I don't pretend" at that, Sasuke and Sakura glanced at each other.

"Whatever you say... I dare you to..." Sasuke walked over to Shikamaru and whispered in his ear. At every word, Shikamaru couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

"Yeah, I think she does have one. Have a look in the kitchen" Shikamaru replied, making everyone curious as to what the dare was.

"Alright, Kankuro follow me" Sasuke left to the kitchen and Kankuro followed immediately.

"Gaara, I think you should accompany them" Temari suggested. Gaara nodded and left the group in silence.

"So... what's the dare Shika?" Chouji asked.

"You'll see. You're about to be shown what it is"

"WHAT?!!!" came Kankuro's shriek. Gaara emerged, trying to wear an emotionless face but was failing. He broke a smile and sat down.

"Watch"

Sasuke went out, smirking, standing beside the kitchen door, when Kankuro exited... in a pink, frilly apron and a saucepan.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone hollered in laughter as Kankuro blushed so hard. He glared at Sasuke who leant against the wall.

"Now do you know how it feels to lose your pride?"

"Yeah, yeah just get me out of this stupid apron and I won't tease you about the stupid Uchiha pride"

"You just did"

"I do apologize, Uchiha-san" Kankuro smiled so sweetly bowing like a princess in front of Sasuke making the others laugh even more.

"I-I'm getting a-a stitch!" Hinata said and the others nodded in agreement. Now the tables have turned into Kankuro being humiliated into Sasuke being the one daring him.

"Hmm, this apron looks pretty good on me. I think I'll wear it for the rest of the party"

"Kankuro, you can't just wear someone's apron without their permission. You have to ask Mrs. Nara-san"

"It's ok, Temari" Shikamaru said.

"But--"

"It's fine" he said looking at her with a smile. She nodded and somehow felt the need to sit closer to him than she is. Scooting over to him, their hands touched immediately felt that spark. Of course everyone was there to watch the Nara/Wind mistress romance.

"On with the game" Ino said just when Kankuro sat down in his original seat followed by Sasuke. Gaara and Kankuro would give Shikamaru stares and he felt absolutely uncomfortable for it. Especially with Gaara. Shikaku might be out of him but he can still manipulate sand to his will. And Kankuro, he just wears purple make-up and that doesn't suit him. Ino placed the bottle in the middle and proceded the same thing and it landed right at...

"Me!" she shrieked.

"I don't really know you but I'm not going easy" Kankuro said.

"I didn't ask you to" Ino smirked.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to..." Kankuro began "... to pole dance in front of me!"

* * *

Hahah Kankuro is soo perverted haha! I do appriciate reviews so that I can see if My hard work was Worth it 

Next Chap will be On soon so patience People!

Rei Uni x


	3. The Romance Starts Now!

Wow thanks for the reviews, even if it's just a few but I still appreciate it! For people who do not like InoxKiba which a lot of people don't, Please just ignore it for the time because this story will Be based on Shikamaru and Temari. The romance between them will be focused more in the next chapter or two Alright... well probably a few more chapters cos I think that its all gOin too fast... but Anywayz On with the story!

Enjoy!

* * *

"YOU PERVERTED PIECE OF SHIT!" Kiba roared shocking almost everyone, even his pet Akamaru. Ino just stared at him, blushing. 

"Oh, what's this? Someone's jealous?" Kankuro teased the disturbed Kiba. "Fine. Ino, I dare you to sit on Kiba's lap for the rest of the party"

"You can't change dares" Lee protested.

"Well does anyone agree with Ino pole dancing in front of me?" Naruto, Chouji and Shikamaru raised their hands whilst everyone looked at them oddly.

"Chouji! Shikamaru! You're my team mates! I can't believe you'd do this to me!" Ino shouted, glaring at the two of them. "And as for Naruto, you're like Ero-Sennin's son so that's no surprise" they fidgeted until Tenten grabbed Ino's attention.

"Relax, Ino. They're still unbeaten. You can sit on Kiba's lap now"

"What?!" Kiba and Ino shouted.

"It's Ok you know. Tenten's been holding Neji's hand for ages. You should be able to do it" Sakura patted her best friends back, knowing full well that she liked the dog boy. And there were a few hunches that he liked her too.

"I-I can't do that! T-that's just too rude..." Ino glanced at Kiba who looked slightly lost.

"I-I don't mind" Kiba suddenly said, avoiding eye contact with Ino and Akamaru whined beside him.

"Well would you look at that. Kiba, your pet likes Ino so I think you should just let her sit on your lap. It's just a dare nothing wrong with that. Actually, why don't you pole dance in front of me and then you can sit on his lap after?" Kankuro persisted. Ino stared wide eyed at him and so did Kiba.

"That's a double dare duphus!"

"Well, it's the one I first said. Ya gotta do it one way or another"

"Unfair" Ino whispered. She glanced around at the group and saw the girls snickering in the background. Oh how she hated being dared! Whoever the next person is will be dared and scarred for life!

"But your votes are outnumbered" Ino retorted back again as soon as she came up with that comeback.

"Actually, I change my vote" Sakura said slowly, the girls nodding along with her. Ino stared at them in disbelief. Lee, Shino, Sasuke and even Gaara raised their hands for Kankuro.

"Kankuro, you have such a stupid brain!"

"Ah but my dear, I wouldn't have come up with such a brilliant idea if I didn't have this stupid brain" Kankuro smirked, pointing at his forehead.

"That's why I said it was stupid!"

"Which is entirely quite the opposite"

"Oh shut it you lot!" Ino was practically huffing. Think about it, first she's going to pole dance with the make-up guy, then sit on Kiba's lap?! She was being treated like a prostitute! It will be no surprise if she quit so maybe she should. Taking a deep breath she glared at Kankuro and spoke,

"I don't wa--"

"Of course you can always chicken out. I mean the girls will be doing the dares all except for you" that did not sound right. Gritting her teeth, she answered back.

"Fine! If that's how you want to play it! Chouji, get a stereo right now, Shikamaru get a slightly erotic music from your dad's room. Ya know, the romantic stuff blah blah!" Ino instructed and could just about see Kankuro grinning at the corner of her eye. Kiba meanwhile (who was sat next to her) tried to protest but the girls were practically beating him up secretly as to not get the dare ruined.

"Kiba, she's going to sit on your lap so stop complaining" Tenten hissed.

"That's not the point!" Kiba whispered angrily. "She's going to pole dance and embarrass herself in front of everyone. You girls should know that"

"Who knew, Inuzuka Kiba cared for the blonde" Temari raised an eyebrow.

"You have blonde hair too ya know"

"Shut it" Temari snapped. "Anyway, that's not the point here. Ino can pull it off and besides, Kankuro wouldn't take it so seriously because it's a dare. You shouldn't take it seriously either"

"S-so c-calm down, K-kiba.." Hinta reassured him and he at least managed to stop struggling from the girls grasp.

"Well here it is, geez... making me go all that way" said Shikamaru handing Ino the CD. The title read 'Ninja Erotic', whatever that means. It was no less than a minute when Chouji arrived with the stereo and immediately plugged it in himself. Ino tossed him the CD and a slow, and indeed 'erotic' song came on.

"The problem is,where's the pole" Ino asked, trying to buy herself time.

"Just dance" the group said.

Ino sighed somewhat tiredly and walked towards Kankuro who in return, looked very pleased with himself. She closed her eyes and felt the beat of the music, for that, she felt very centred which was about right as everyone was silent, staring at her completely. Kiba would manage to say a word or two but Temari just beat him with her fan. Ino swayed her hips slowly from side to side and raised both her arms in the air, where they linked. She suddenly drew her head back and kneeled down, sticking her arse along the way. A total prostitute pose. Ino kneeled down this time, licking her lip at Kankuro and winked at him seductively. She grabbed both his shoulders and pulled him closer to her, her mouth close to his ear which shocked everyone to the bone.

"You..." she spoke. "...should really take your make-up off" and stood up turning the music off. Clapping her hands at herself she noticed everyone's mouth hanging open at the previous scene with Kankuro, still dazed. She chose to ignore them and sat back down.

"Let's get on with game now shall we?" she asked.

"Ino, you forgot one little thing" Chouji spoke.

"And what's that?"

"You were meant to sit on Kiba's lap"

"I am"

Kiba was sitting crossed legged with a hole fit enough for Ino. Sighing, she leaned back on his chest and could hear his soft grumbling which she thought was sexy. The other sweet thing was, Akamaru sat on her lap and whined.

'This feels so comfortable'

"And on with the game" Shikamaru declared grabbing the bottle. "This troublesome game" he added. He did the same thing over again and bang, It landed on...

Temari

"YES!" Ino cheered. "I've been wanting to dare Temari since... ever"

"You never know, I might choose truth instead"

"That just shows you're a baby, Temari" this time it was Gaara who responded. He liked the game very much, he liked seeing even some of the strongest ninja's hes ever known feel weak just because of a single dare.

"Gaara, you're not helping" Temari said under her breath.

"So what it'll be Temari? Truth or dare?"

"Dare" she answered but quickly regretted it when Ino smirked. Ino was known for her love match making schemes. Surely what she's got in mind isn't something to do with Nara Shikamaru right?

"I dare you to kiss Nara Shikamaru. Not on the cheek, not on the ear, the lips" Ino said. Temari mentally smacked her head.

"Should've known" Shikamaru stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ino retorted.

"We all know you're the love matching queen so it's no surprise" Naruto said. "But the question is, will Temari do it?"

"That's the smartest thing you've said so far" Shino said. (I just realised he hasn't even talked). Everyone sniggered.

"I agree" Gaara said.

"So what it'll be sis?" Kankuro asked feeling slightly irritated. Sure Temari liked Shikamaru and he was pretty sure he liked her back but it was just... annoying. For all he and Gaara knows, Temari might not need them anymore. He couldn't stand up for that. Somehow, he just couldn't.

"I-I..." Temari said trying to make her mind up. Curse Ino for putting her in a situaton like this! If she kissed him, he might think that something is wrong with her, but if she doesn't, she might never learn his feelings towards her. She doesn't want to ruin anything that she has now with him, and if it means not telling him how she felt... so be it.

"I won't do it. Give me something else to do. Ino, you're not being fair" Did that sound too hurtful to Shikamaru's ears? It seemed that it was. For a moment, his eyes flickered with disappointment and after, the usual lazy, emotionless look he always wore. Temari felt very guilty and Shikamaru's hands suddenly moved a distance away from hers. Temari felt a bit hurt. Everyone felt the tension in the air and Temari grabbed the bottle, eager for the game to carry on. She wanted to forget.

"The next person is..." she began weakly. The bottle stopped and landed at "... Kiba" she smiled slightly. "Truth or dare dog boy?"

"Say that again and I will get Akamaru to piss on you" everyone chuckled. "And it won't be pleasant"

"Fairplay... but your answer?" Temari asked, eyeing Shikamaru from the corner of her eyes not noticing that he was doing the same.

"Dare, of course"

"I won't go easy on you, take that as a warning" Temari said.

"Don't worry, I ain't the type to quit"

"I'll praise you for being brave" Temari rubbed her palms together and searched for something in the room that could result as the ultimate dare as she put it. She eyed the T.V, sofa, the snack bar, everywhere. Her eyes darted to the blond beauty sitting in between of Kiba's legs. She sighed and felt stupid.

'I cant believe my ultimate dare is going to be this' she thought stupidly.

"I dare you to wrap your arms around Ino for the rest of the the time"

"And I thought I was the match making queen" Ino rolled her eyes, surprisingly not shocked.

"It's only payback" Temari protested calmly. Kiba was however, blushing like he smothered blood on his face. "Come on Kiba, Ino doesn't mind" Ino glared at Temari and she could only laugh. Slowly but nervously, Kiba wrapped an arm around Ino's waist and the other around her shoulders, pushing her more into him.

"Wow, I never knew you were the romantic guy" Naruto said teasingly, rubbing a finger under his nose.

"I was dared! dared!"

"I quite agree with Naruto" Shino added. The girls giggled,

"I think we all do" said Tenten and Kiba just wanted to crawl out, hide in a cave and starve himself to death. Which will properly last about a few more days and that's enough for him to recall those painful memories. So probably not.

"No one's gonna listen to me" he murmured and heard Ino sigh in content.

'But I suppose it isn't that bad'

"On with the game!!" Sakura beamed and grabbed the bottle, spinning it on the way. Everybody watched as the bottle slowed down once again and landed at,

"Wahey" Kiba cheered.

"Oh please" Sakura moaned. "And before you ask, I choose Truth"

"You weak baby" Temari said.

"Am not!" Sakura said, sticking her tongue out. "It's just that I've been dared already with Sasuke"

"Yeah and you didn't actually do anything apart from moan each other's name" Now that, everybody turned silent eyeing Chouji to the bone. If looks could kill he would've melted to liquid and would've done the same process over and over again.

"Were you guys eavesdropping on us?" All eyes were now on Sasuke.

"No not at all, Sasuke-san" Lee said and everyone nodded. "We were watching too!"

"You are so stupid sometimes" Neji plonked Lee on the head and dragged him away with Tenten as they were still holding hands.

"Hehehe... we didn't see or hear anything Sakura. Honest" Ino said waving her hands in front of her. "Right Kiba?"

"Yes, Ino. That. Is. Right"

"You sounded so weird just now" Kankuro said.

"That is not the point here!" Sakura near shouted and everyone went quiet. "I can't believe you guys! You were eavesdropping, absolutely can't believe you!"

"Well forgive us for being curious. I mean, it rarely happens that Sasuke smirks right after Haruno Sakura drags him out of the room does it?" Temari explained and Sakura had to raise a brow at this.

"How would you know? You don't live here"

"I have my ways dear one"

"I just can't believe it!" Sakura said shaking her head.

"You really should or nothing is going to happen" Shikamaru said. "How troublesome"

"Indeed" Sasuke said.

"Indeed? This is partly your fault Uchiha so don't pull a smart one on me!" This was some night it's turning into.

"Look can we just please get on with the game? I don't wanna have to leave with a guilty heart. We'll talk about it tomorrow okay?" That seemed like a pretty good reason. And the person that made that remark is Ino. Of course she would know how to handle things. Especially when the guy she likes is holding her protectively. Team 11 came back again but this time, Lee was full of bruises on his face and he was limping his way back to his original spot on the floor. Tenten and Neji looked satisfied and sat down, still hand in hand. Everyone was beginning to think if they had done something... something that was similar to what S&S were doing. And by that, they shuddered.

"Sakura because you chose truth I wanna ask you... Are you and Sasuke going out or what?" At least Kiba's question made sense. Those two wouldn't really make out just because they desired it. The group were eager to hear the answer.

"Umm... "Sakura was now twiddling with her fingers like Hinata. "... we were planning to tell you sometime but now that we're caught in the act..." the group cringed.

"Yes we are going out" Sasuke admitted.

"How long for?"

"Two weeks" Sakura answered glancing Sasuke's way who had that famous irrestible smirk on his face.

"I'm w-wondering how y-you managed to h-hide that fact-t with us, Sakura-c-chan" Hinata stuttered her explanation. (Obviously)

"Well I was with Naruto the whole time so he was completely oblivious"

"I am not surprised" Neji said and he clearly avoided Naruto's evil glares. That had flames contained in those hurtful glaring eyes might I add.

"At least you got the courage to tell us now" Kankuro said. Hey, he doesn't live in Konoha but he likes to know what's going on with his 'little friends' as he put it.

"You mean we encouraged her?" Tenten inquired.

"Oh just zip it and on with the game" Sakura grumbled.

"Hai"

* * *

I hope U like Chapter 3! I wanted to give everyone a Moment of Roamnce too so I'm sorry if there isn't as much TemaxShika... I promise, I will try and make it good Okay?

Thanks for the reviews!

Rei Uni x


	4. Temari's Guilt and Plan

Heyas! Sorry, This chap will be Quite short... I don't have Enough time Ya see... Merry Xmas people!

* * *

"Ookay whose next?" Naruto said excitedly grabbing the bottle before anyone else and spun it. His blue eyes didn't leave the bottle that constantly twirled and slowed down on each spin. At last it ended up on the soon-to-be-hokage himself. 

"Wahey!" he cheered but then realised who was going to command him. "Oh shit" Sakura giggled, whilst putting her hand unconsciously on Sasuke's thigh which suprised the lot, including the ebony haired Uchiha.

"Naruto, truth or dare?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Dare, dattebayo!" the group rolled their eyes and Sakura mumbled to herself, thinking of a dare. Then, Sasuke being slightly taller than her, crouched down and whispered something in her ear which immediately made her grin. Evilly. Yes. Evilly.

"I... I don't like that look on your face, Sakura-chan" Naruto commented nervously and Sakura just shrugged it off.

"You won't like me much after your dare" Sakura replied and cleared her throat. "I dare you to do that perverted transformation of yours and go to the adults room. Flirt with Jiraiya-sama and Kakashi-sensei" Sakura finished and everyone's eyes bulged out like big saucers, especially fox boy.

"Nani?!!!"

"You heard me! Now do it or I will punch you to the other side of the world, baka!" Sakura snapped and Naruto winced.

"D-demo, Sakura-chan, if I turn into a girl, Ero-sennin will touch me up and tha-"

"Oh please! Please! Take those horrifying images out of my mind!" Kankuro screamed, cluthing his head.

"Dude, shut up" Shikamaru said. Though he too was pretty disgusted at how far Ero-sennin will go. "Troublesome"

"Do I really hve to?" Naruto whined, doing his puppy eyes expression. Kankuro coughed out loud and spoke,

"Of course! I mean, Ino managed to do two dares and she's a girl. And you can't even manage to do one da--"

"Henge!" came Naruto's sudden command and he transformed into a girl version of him, nude.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kankuro shrieked, falling to the ground with a nose bleed. Soon after, the group followed. .

"ARGH!!!" They screamed covering their eyes.

"Baka! Don't transform here!" Chouji shouted pointing at the ground implying 'the room'

"Then why don't you cover that little gap between your fingers, Chouji" Naruto said, crossing his- in which case **her **arms.

"Ohhhh" Kankuro wasn't surprised and grew accustomed to Naruto's body. Temari smacked him across his head with a grunt. "Hey! It was pretty sexy"

"Yeah except you're looking at Naruto you dirty perverted dork!" Suna's rose screamed at his face. Everyone began to scream and there was chaos. The only two people who weren't were Shino and Gaara who merely had appalled expressions.

'Eww' they both thought.

"Naruto, go to the adults room now before the rest of us suffer a nosebleed!" Tenten screeched and Naruto obeyed and hurried out of the room. Everyone opened their eyes and sighed followed by small, low chuckles. Until Sakura screamed,

"Oi! Oi! Hinata! Wake up!" Sakura started shaking the Hyuuga but she still wouldnt budge.

"She has suffered a traumatic scene" Neji said. "You know how she gets when it comes to Uzumaki, so best leave her for now" Sakura nodded, fully understanding now why Hinata had fainted. She was pretty sure that the Hyuuga heiress will probably have nightmares from this day on.

"AHHHHHHH!" came Shikamaru's dad shriek. (That's if he can) Everyone upon hearing this, rushed to the scene and peeked their heads like last time.

"What a nice rear you have there" Jiraiya's joyful voice came followed by Tsunade's sudden uproar, breaking the table when she slammed her fist on it.

"Really... is it smooth too?" said Naruto, seductively in his girly, girly voice that made everyone shudder. It was rare seeing Naruto girl version, with the pigtails and all.

"Jiraiya stop this nonsense!" Tsunade yelled grabbing the hermit's collar and taking him outside to the garden by the back door of the kitchen.

"Um, who might you be young lady?" Shikamaru's mom asked Naruto suddenly. "Have you even noticed that you're walking around naked?" Naruto merely ignored her and instead focused her attention on Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" he shrieked pouncing on the silver haired jounin, who also suffered a nosebleed.

"Why is it always me?" Kakashi mentally asked.

"Aiee!!!" Shizune, Kurenai and Anko closed their eyes having to witness the scene and the men which consisted of Asuma, Shikaku, Guy, Inoichi and Choza laughed knowing full well who the girl really was. They weren't at all faced however but merely looked the other way.

"N-Naruto. I think it's best if you get off me" Kakashi whispered.

"Sorry, sensei. I got dared you see" Naruto explained still clinging on Kakashi's neck.

"I figured. Everyone's peeking by the side of the door"

"I figured" Naruto repeated his answer and rolled his eyes. "I'll get off of you soon enough"

"Hey! How come she didn't sit on me?!" Jiraiya roared and he was once again beaten the shit out of by the big boobed Hokage herself.

"I'm attracting attention. Maybe I should leave the room and get changed" Naruto said girlishly and walked out, his bum moving from side to side on purpose. As soon as he exited the room, he ran straight to the living room and transformed back into his boy self and sighed tiresomely.

"Man, I'm not gonna do that for a while. Especially with Ero-senin going hyper like that" he muttered and saw that Hinata was the only person left in the room and even worst, she was sleeping. Naruto rested both his arms down his sides and walked nearer where Hinata was lying down. Kneeling down on one knee, he touched her cheek and felt her wince and slowly she opened her eyes. What she saw was something that made her shiver and and absolutely turned red. Her head fell back on the floor and Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's no use. She won't ever recover when you're that close to her, baka" Kiba said and Naruto turned around to see them grinning from ear to ear. He guessed that they were watching his every move. He cringed as he saw Kankuro mimicking his actions by touching Shikamaru's cheek who in return, brushed him off with no hesitations. Temari just stared in horror as she saw Kankuro fooling around acting like a 'girl'. Even worse to the guy that she loved. Wait... loved?

"Nooo!" she shrieked crouching down to her knees and shaking her head. Everyone stared at her, even Shikamaru who seemed to have forgotten the 'kiss Shikamaru on the lips dare'.

"Are you alright?" Gaara asked.

"Huh?" she noticed everyone had gone silent, even Kankuro who had stopped flirting. "Ahaha...haha... haha... Nandemonai dessho!" she stood up and walked weirdly to her seat and sat down not looking back. Sakura, Ino and Tenten made eye contact with her saying 'What the hell is wrong with you' and she only gave the look of confusion meaning 'I don't know either' She was so busy that she didn't notice Shikamaru had sat next to her until he whispered in her ear,

"What's wrong?" she jumped and tilted her head sideways and came face to face with him and in fact, she had never gotten this close to him. Temari's mind was in a blur, she looked into his black eyes losing herself on the way. Until finally, she looked away, her chest filled with guilt. No one dared to question it, but got the idea that if the game didn't continue, the tension will be even thicker than before.

"I'll spin it" Neji said and indeed, the bottle spun in the middle of the circle of friends and stopped at... what do you know..

"Lazy ass ninja" Naruto used Shikamaru's famous nickname that pretty much everyone in Konoha knew.

"I shouldn't have played. Troublesome game" he muttered under his breath that only Temari heard. She let out a quiet laugh and nudged his arm.

"Have fun" he had a lopsided smirk and nudged her arm back.

"I'll show you that even the lazy ass ninja can show a bit of determination"

"Is that so?" Temari raised an eyebrow. To her surprise, he leant over to her ear, his breath making her shiver with delight and curiosity.

"I wonder if you do" that struck her to the fullest and felt guilty once again, the past scene of her being dared to kiss Shikamaru came flooding back to her. Her jaw tightened and she just wanted to crawl up and die. But that question, she wanted to ask herself that too. If she had managed to save him from Tayuya in the forest years before, how come she couldn't do a single dare with him? Gosh, falling in love with someone really is troublesome. By now Shikamaru had sat back down next to her and listened eagerly as Naruto pondered about what Shikamaru's dare could be.

"Ah!" Naruto raised his finger in the air and everyone perked up. "Lazy ass ninja, I dare ya to dress up as a girl with the make-up and the dress and all the things that women wear"

"I haven't even said If I wanted to do a dare yet!" Shikamaru said.

"Including a thong?" Kankuro asked completely ignoring Shikamaru. "I mean, wouldn't his ummm, little things fall out?" that sounded sooo wrong but Shikamaru glared at him for calling 'it' 'litte things'.

"You're one to talk" he muttered and Temari snickered.

"Well then are you going to do it?" Naruto asked teasingly.

"Yeah" Shikamaru replied, sighing. "This is so troublesome"

"Alright then! The girls'll dress him up!" cried Chouji and the girls nodded enthusiastically all except for Temari who frowned instead.

"I don't want to dress him up! That'll just look... wrong" she complained.

"We'll do it without you then" said Tenten. "But Neji, you're gonna have to come with me seeing as you're holding my hand" mentioning them holding hands made them redden and Neji nodded standing up to join Tenten, still hand in hand.

"Troublesome" you all know who said that.

"Come now, Shikamaru. We'll make you extra pretty as it's your birthday!" Ino sing songed her comment.

"I'm not sure if I should be happy about that" Shikamaru remarked not complaining that Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and even Neji were dragging him upstairs to his mother's room as she was the only woman in the Nara household.

"I pity you" Neji said with a smirk.

"I'm not sure if you meant that either" The six shinobi were gone in a flash and Temari laughed quietly. But this however went unnoticed by her brothers Gaara and Kankuro.

"Shoot" they both said.

"I didn't come to dress him up because I have a plan of my own" Temari said cryptically earning a raised eyebrow from her brothers.

"You are evil" Kankuro said, laughing.

"That's why you're our sister" Gaara finished.

"Why of course" she fake laughed.

* * *

Hope you Like this! I couldn't think of a dare so yeah... Anywayz.. Neji will be dared next so if you have a good idea for a dare, please do tell me! And I'll see If I can use it...I'm running out of ideas Ya see...

Anyways Thanks 4 the reviews! They are much loved and appreciated!

**Oh and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

Rei Uni x


	5. Busted Argument

Sorry for the late Update! I'm glad you guys think this story if good. To be honest, I don't have a plan... I'm just making it up as I go along. Haha! I hope you like this chap!

Enjoy!

* * *

"And here comes Nara Shikamaru" Ino beamed appearing at the doorway who was then pushed aside by Sakura and Hinata with a familiar person. Shikamaru was standing in between and was avoiding eye contact with everyone, though he knew everyone was giggling and are about to burst into fits of laughter. Then again, why wouldn't they? After all, he was dressed in a mini skirt, a top that is just soooo revealing that he didn't even know they existed. And finally, he had make-up on which made him look totally girly. Except for the fact that he was titless.

"Happy now, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. "Geez this is so troublesome" everyone rolled their eyes.

"You've been saying that more often than you usually do, Shika" Chouji remarked.

"That's because this is the most troublesome moment I've ever been in" Shikamaru replied simply, sighing as if he was really tired of everything.

"The most troublesome moment you've ever been in so far" Naruto added and lazy ass ninja just wanted to rip him up! A glint or a flash suddenly caught his attention and he turned towards Temari. But she was talking to Kankuro and that wasn't really unusual. Turning back to face the others, Temari and Kankuro smirked.

"Wow..." a voice spoke and everyone turned to see who it was. Shikaku laughed seeing his son dressed in a girly outfit and walked towards him where he patted his back and whispered.

"Your mom's gonna kill you" that earned a gulp from Shikamaru but that was soon forgotten when Lee grabbed the bottle and shrieked,

"Lee, if you need the toilet, go ahead and use it"

"That's not it, dear Tenten!" Lee said pointing at the bottle. "Continue playing!" and without a word of warning he spun it right before everyone had gone back to their seats. But the bottle however, landed on someone who haven't been dared...

Hyuuga Neji

"Perfect" Shikamaru smirked. "This isn't troublesome at all" and Neji's jaw tightened.

"Wait, if we're... ya know... holding hands, then I have to do his dare too" Tenten protested.

"That's not my problem"

"It is so! Give him a dare that will not involve me!" said Tenten pointing at herself whilst glaring at Shikamaru.

"Alright, alright fine..." Shikamaru said. 'But it doesn't mean it can't affect you either'

"You choose dare right?" Kankuro asked and Neji nodded, glancing at Shikamaru without a word.

"Well then, Neji... I dare you to" Shikamaru whispered something in his ear that made the group silent and at least try and figure out what he was saying. As soon as Shikamaru finished, Neji gulped slightly and avoided Tenten's worried stares. Everyone was shocked however when he carelessly let go of her hand and took Temari's hand instead. There, he wrapped his hands, trapping Temari's hand in between.

"What the--" Shikamaru, Temari and Tenten asked at the same time.

"Temari, I will now express my undying love for you..." everyone fainted on the ground.

"What the hell is going on?! And Neji why are you holding her hand?!" Tenten screeched with clenched fists.

"I am in love with you, I have been ever since we met and I will always until the end of my life" Neji stared at Temari with a blank expression and afterwards broke a smile which she could only see. "I know what you're doing" Temari grinned back and whispered,

"I'll kill you if you say a word about it"

"Roger" and Neji let go of her hand and the next thing that he did really made Tenten's blood boil. Neji wrapped his arms around Temari and kissed her cheek. Temari wasn't at all fazed and desprerately tried to hide the small object behind her in which she felt Neji tapping it.

"Hey, I think that's enough" Shikamaru said somewhat angrily and Temari looked at him questioningly. He avoided her gaze with a blush and turned to talk to Chouji.

"Neji, let go of me now or I'll seriously cut you up" Temari said struggling in his arms. "Anyway, Tenten looks like she's about to pounce on you or something" Neji cursed as soon he felt Tenten's hand grasping his neck and shook him.

"What do you think you're doing you animal!!! Bastard!!! You call yourself Hyuuga progidy?! I call you the Hyuuga player!!!" she roared.

"Dear Tenten!!" Lee cried worriedly and pulled her hands out of Neji's neck. Or at least tried to.

"That's enough" Shikamaru said, taking Tenten's body in his shadow possession technique. Tenten slowly let go of Neji with a bit of struggle but eventually, she sat down completely ignoring everyone. She couldn't believe she was just acting like that even though it was a dare. But Neji just suddenly let go of her hand and took anothers. One thing she didn't regret was when she strangled him.

"That was something" Naruto said, making everyone nod in response.

"Well, everyones been dared so I guess that's the end of the game" Sakura said and she was right. Everyone had been dared.

"But a lot of things happened didn't it?" Chouji said.

"Yeah! I mean, I'm sure Ino and Kiba will make a move one way or another in the upcoming month or so..." hearing Kankuro say that the blond and the dog boy blushed. "... Tenten and Neji wil make up, somehow" Tenten huffed and crossed her arms.

"And Sasuke and Sakura are willing to take their relationship another step further" Ino said winking at Sakura who smiled with a blush.

"I wonder if Naruto will get together with Hinata..." Kiba asked out loud.

"Teme! Don't say it out loud!" Naruto snapped.

"Relax, she's sleeping" Kiba said. A thud was heard and the group knew that Hinata had fainted once again. "I stand corrected" earning a snicker from the group including Neji who was currently trying to recollect what had happened.

"And lastly, lazy ass ninja and Temari" said Sakura.

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me Temari! Why don't both of you just say what it is you feel for each other!" Ino asked.

"I don't think it's your place to say that" Shikamaru replied making the girls, especially Temari shudder at the tone of his voice.

"Well if you guys have nothing going on, then how come Temari refused to kiss you when it was just a dare?" now even smart ass Shikamaru couldn't answer that. The question and answer totally lay on Temari's hand. And all eyes were on the blond haired woman as soon the question left Ino's mouth. Forgive her for being too nosy but everyone pretty much wanted to know too. Even Shikamaru who pretended he wasn't bothered.

"Why ask me the question now?" Temari tried to laugh it off.

"Would you prefer some other time?" Ino asked again and Temari just wanted to slap her right then. She was a good friend and all, but she could be very irritating at times.

"When I know how I feel yes"

"But you know what you feel now don't you?" this time it was Sakura who asked the question.

"Oh I had enough of this" Temari said, somewhat in a stressed tone. "Does everyone want to see something that was expected of me too much!?" she asked walking over to Shikamaru who looked at her intently.

"Hey, hey Temari, what are you doing?!" Kankuro asked but was soon answered. Temari forced herself on Shikamaru and kissed him. She attemped to anyway but was stopped as soon Shikamaru realised what she was doing.

"What's gotten into you?" Shikamaru asked with a monotone voice. Temari was so ashamed, she hadn't been thinking at all. What was she doing? Trembling slightly under Shikamaru's hold, she whispered that only he could hear.

"I did want it... I just didn't know what you felt" putting herself out of his grasp, Temari ignored her friends calls and continued her way to the door.

"I had a nice time, we'll just be going. Come on Kankuro, Gaara" she called whilst putting her shoes on. She hadn't even noticed that she was crying. She grabbed her fan and made a run for it as soon as she was out of the house. Kankuro called after her but Gaara merely walked slowly and excused himself and on behalf of his siblings. Shikamaru didn't have the guts to stop her at that moment. He was just too confused. What did she mean...?

"Shikamaru! You baka! Ahou ga!" Ino called smacking Shikamaru on the head.

"Ino, you're making such a big deal out of it!" Chouji remarked.

"That's because it is! You completely embarrassed Temari when she was willing to kiss you! She wanted to complete the dare but noooo... you stopped her instead! Baka baka!" Ino screamed. "And I had to get my ass out of my ever so comfortable seat just to smack your head!"

"Now do you realise how much you've done it, Shikamaru?" Sakura added, also irritated to the fact that he just rejected Temari.

"Now hang on a minute here. You're saying it was Shikamaru's fault? Temari tried on him, of course he'll be shocked out of his face!" Chouji protested.

"Yeah, it's called instinct" Kiba said.

"Kiba? You're in his side too?" Ino asked, putting her arms on her waist.

"No, it's not like that..."

"You are on his side!!" Ino huffed. "Fine, it's a war! Shikamaru until you make up with Temari, I won't talk to you. In fact, the girls won't"

"Shikamaru doesn't care!" Chouji said patting Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Well, he should" this time it was Tenten.

"Neji, aren't you going to stick up for Shikamaru?" Chouji asked. Tenten glanced his way and glared.

"He is but I don't care. He's a spoiled player who gets what he wants" Tenten said and that kind of irritated Neji. So, why not piss her off more. Standing beside Shikamaru, he crossed his arms with that arrogant smirk of his,

"Were you jealous because I confessed my love for Temari and not you?" that made Tenten grumble angrily and her glare became even more intense and scary.

"Shut up you jerk!" Tenten screamed ready to pounce on him again but was stopped by Hinata and Ino.

"Leave that jerk" said Ino glaring at Neji's direction too. "Temari needs us right now" and walked off with Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura after her. Naruto and Sasuke remained on neithers side and both sighed deeply.

"This is gonna get even worse" Sasuke said.

"Is Hinata-chan mad at me too?" Naruto asked.

"No, you didn't stick up for Shikamaru" said Kiba.

"Then that means Sakura-chan isn't mad at teme too"

"It all depends. Those girls think the same after all" Neji answered. "Well, we'll sort it out later but first..." the boys all looked at him. "... you better get changed in your normal outfit" pointing at Shikamaru's ridiculous attire.

"Shit" Shikamaru murmured.

"Haha! And to think Temari kissed you... eww I don't even wanna think about it" Naruto scrunched up his face.

"You know what? I think you're in Shikamaru's side having said that" Chouji said.

"B-But I'm really no--"

"No buts... you're in our side now" Neji said.

"You guys are so competitive. It's pathetic in a way" Sasuke said standing up from his seat. "I'll see you guys later" and left the house.

"I shall leave too!" Lee said. "This youthful night was very... er... youthful!" and so hyper, strange boy Lee, left the house. Shino merely said 3 words which was 'it was fun' and also left leaving the boys to their own devices.

"You know what?" all eyes turned on Shikamaru. "I did not get a say on that whole argument"

* * *

I think this chap is too short too... But you see I'm getting lazy.., haha... But thanks for the reviews!

Love,

Rei Uni x


	6. Brothers Commitment

**I'm so so sorry you guys... I've been so busy... and lazy? Hehe well I hope you enjoy this chap! **

* * *

That night, when everyone had gone home, Shikamaru rushed upstairs before his mum could even notice that her clothes were used. He took all the make-up that the girls had applied on him which was very hard to take off might he add, particularly the mascara. He wanted to laugh at himself because he looked like dracula but he wasn't even in the mood. His parents reassured him that the party was meant to be great but... it turned out quite the opposite. And now thanks to his stupid brain (As Ino had put it), Temari's somewhere probably blaming herself over and over again at what she did. Punching the wall of his room, he laughed bitterly to himself.

"I'm really screwed" he didn't mean to turn away or stop her like that. He just couldn't figure it out. And what she said,

_'I did want it... I just didn't know what you felt'_

What did she mean?

Shikamaru shook his head numerous times and lay himself on the bed, facing the ceiling on his dark room. And immediately, her face appeared in his mind.

"Come on, Temari it really isn't your fault" Kankuro said impatiently, tired that all Temari could do right now was cry and look out the window, hugging her knees. They were currenty staying at a hotel and would be going the next day. After all, they only came here for Shikamaru's 16th birthday.

_'How wrong I was to ever come'_ Temari thought sadly, wiping her tears furiously with her sleeve.

"Go away, Kankuro" Temari muttered but was heard nonetheless.

"But--"

"Go away!!" Temari screamed, setting herself into another set of tears. She grabbed her fan and was about to wield it when Gaara's hand came in contact with her arm.

"Stop" he warned her and Temari sobbed even more, sinking to the ground. "This isn't like you, Temari. Get yourself together" was all he said before he grabbed Kankuro's elbow and dragged him outside her room.

"Hey, Gaara-"

"Shut up" the door closed leaving Temari on her own.

"I just can't stop right now..." she trailed off, leaning her head on the side of the bed for support. Her cries continued, thinking over and over again how stupid she was. Of course, Shikamaru had no feelings for her! What was she thinking!? She never should've been pissed off like that. She should've just ignored Ino and Sakura and their stupid remarks about not continuing her dare because they wouldn't like it if they were dared to kiss the one they love. But then again, the guys they love, loves them back. So maybe she is the only one after all. Sighing deeply she was coming into another batch of tears when she heard distant cries of screams and yelling. She immediately realised it was the girls. And somehow, she didn't feel reassured or comforted at all.

"Let us in, Kankuro!" Ino yelled trying to get past him.

"Temari doesn't need you guys at the moment so screw off!" Kankuro replied.

"She doesn't need you, you mean" Sakura said tapping her foot on the floor. Out of the girls, she was the only one who wasn't bothered to get past Kankuro.

"Hey, now that hurt my feelings" Kankuro said.

"Good!" Tenten screamed and waited... "Oh come on, just let us in!"

"I said **no**!"

"You wanna fight?!" Ino said angrily raising her clenched fists in the air.

"Hell yeah!" but Kankuro wasn't sure about messing with a woman whose really angry. God knows what they'll do to men. He just can't imagine it.

"Then let's take this outside fair and square" Ino said pointing to the front door. Then Kankuro realised what she was trying to do.

"Nope, sorry no can do" Kankuro put his arms in defense.

"Kankuro, we need to talk to your sister! Do you want her to stay like a heartbroken old hag for the rest of her life?!" there was a tiny moment of silence.

"No"

"Th-then l-let us in" Hinata stuttered. Kankuro sighed still not moving from Temari's door.

"You girls are half the reason why she's in this mess that's why I don't want you to make it worst"

"So that's why you don't want to let us in?" Sakura asked folding her arms.

"Yeah, that's my reason. Sorry I'm telling you this but you're gonna have to leave Temari for a while. We're setting off back to Sunagakure early in the morning so you can see her off then" Kankuro explained.

"But for now, I won't let you talk to her. She needs her personal space right now"

"So anything we say will not affect you at all?" Tenten asked.

"Yup" Kankuro replied simply. Tenten grunted and faced Ino,

"What now?" she asked. Ino sighed whilst taking the girls hands.

"Let's leave her for now. We'll see her off in the morning" Ino declared. Though the girls wasn't too convinced with the fact of leaving Temari right now, Kankuro wouldn't budge whatever they do.

"Later" Sakura said and they all made their way out.

"Oh and one more thing" they stopped in their footsteps.

"I'll make up with the guys if I were you. What you girls did wasn't really appropriate" Kankuro said, this time with no tone of humour in his voice. "Wouldn't want to see a battle in Konoha now do we?" the girls didn't do or say anything and merely left the room and out of the hotel. Kankuro stared at their leaving figures and once they were out he sank down on the floor with relief.

"Whew" he whispered wiping his forehead. He leaned back on the door and closed his eyes at least for a few minutes.

"Kankuro?" he heard his sister whisper from the other side of the door.

"Yes?" he asked, not opening his eyes.

"Thank you"

"Don't mention it. Go to bed and get some rest" Kankuro said. "I feel like I'm older than you"

"Yeah, good enough to be my mum"

"Hey!" Kankuro protested but hearing Temari laugh made him calm down. He even laughed himself.

"Alright then. Goodnight Kuro"

"Night" he heard Temari's footsteps fading from the door and a thump on the bed where he heard Temari sighing deeply and uncovering the bed sheets. He smiled. He doesn't know why he was thinking this now but all of a sudden he remembed how Temari used to beat him up until he was asleep when they were young. Guess that was the punishment when he refused to go to bed. Back then, he much preferred Temari's beatings than Gaara's sand. Otherwise if he didn't, his flesh and bones would've been crushed to ashes. Everyone admitted that Gaara was that type of person.

But only back then.

In truth, the Gaara of today was better. Opening his eyes more to the world, trying his best because he knew it would take time, and has tightly tied a bond with his only family.

Kankuro didn't realise that he had drifted into his thoughts, far too deep for him to remember. And all that was spoiled when Gaara's shadow overcast him. He looked to see his youngest brother with mischief in his eyes.

"Ready?" came his simple question. Kankuro looked down on the ground and grinned.

"Yeah... let's get this over with" he replied standing up with a the help of Gaara. And together they disappereared, hidden by the naked eye.

* * *

"Ahh! Let me go to sleep!" came Shikamaru's whimper of frustation. "I'll deal with this troublesome problem tomorrow but first let me go to sleep!" he cried to no one in particular. He didn't even know who he was talking. As far as he knew, he was alone and being a crazy loon. He shifted in his bed and moved sideways to face his window in which he couldn't see anything.

"How am I going to sort this out?" he asked himself, now clearly accepting that he won't be able to sleep tonight. "Temari probably wouldn't have my excuses no matter how hard I try" he added, sighing deeper than he had ever before.

ssshhhhhkkkkkk

'What was that?' he stopped his thoughts and listened to his surroundings. Silence.

'But I thought I heard something...'

sssssshhhhkkkkkkkk

'There it is again!' Shikamaru didn't move but was now alarmed. There was someone OR something in his room. He couldn't quite tell what it was yet but he wasn't just going to put with it. He had enough to deal with. Silently, Shikamaru slipped his hand underneath his pillow and felt the cold metal of his kunai. He grasped it firmly whilst getting used to the dark room.

ssssssshhhhhhkkkkkkkkkk

It was getting nearer! Shikamaru gulped as quiet as he can and braced himself. God knows how this monster or whatever it is managed to get in his room without his dad (the great troublesome genuis) noticing.

sssssssssshhhhhhhhhkkkkkkkkk

'There!' he screamed in his mind. Shikamaru flipped in his bed and just about dodged the masses amount of sand that now covered the whole of his bed.

'Poor bed... that cost 600 yen as well..'

"Whew, that was lucky" came a voice behind him. Shikamaru turned abruptly and parred with Kankuro's kunai.

"As expected of the lazy ass genuis... but you won't be able to dodge this!" Kankuro already had his puppets out by the time Shikamaru realised what was going to happen. Kuroari, Kankuro's black ant puppet had opened behind Shikamaru.

"You won't... be able to get me... in there!" Shikamaru hissed trying to hold out from being pushed in.

"Oh really?" Kankuro smirked evilly. "Watch this" he added and Kuroari moved closer to Shikamaru wrapping him in total darkness. Gaara appeared beside Kankuro and both listened to Shikamaru's yells.

"Let me out of here!!" Kankuro laughed, as if he was mocking him and lifted up the chakra threads of Kuroari. Instantly, Kuroari's arms had now converted to saw blades and each alligned itself in the holes,  
preparing to fit in and slaughter the man inside.

"When you have a visitor..." Kankuro raised the threads higher as did the saw blades. "... I at least expect you to show your true self!" he yelled letting the saw blades stab each and one of the holes. There was a yell of agony from inside and Kankuro laguhed, this time angrily.

"Don't give me your crap!" Kankuro yelled pulling his threads towards him and his other puppet, Karasu advanced to the side of the room where a metal glimmed slightly making it easier to track the exact location. Karasu shot needles at the hidden person and each one was deflected.

"Not only have you avoided Gaara's attack but you have good eyesight too" Kankuro whistled. "That's pretty good"

"Don't give me your crap!" Shikamaru mimicked his words, now focused into the fight. It was unexpected but hell he managed to think of a strategy real quick. But now, he was strategy-less.

"As you wish" came Gaara's calm response. His figure who which was currently standing beside Kankuro had dispersed back into sand making Shikamaru alert for his presence.

"A second too late" a voice said behind him and for the second time, he was wrapped in darkness this time in sand.

* * *

**How'd you like it folks? Hehee... Kankuro and Gaara are so caring aren't they? **

**hehe.. anyways. This is normally the time when you review... cos they are very much loved!! **

**_Rei Uni_ x**


	7. Leave For the Best

**Hey everyone!! I'm so glad I finished this chap, it was mighty long! (For me anyway) And I wasn't as lazy as I used to be! Wooo! Well enjoy this chapter okay? **

* * *

When Shikamaru had regained conciousness, he had decided to keep his eyes closed and tried to make his breathing normal than it did when he was asleep.

Then suddenly, he heard muffled voices coming his way. Transmitting chakra through his ears Shikamaru had managed five times better hearing than normal which was good enough. Gaara and Kankuro were pretty much whispering to each other or were at least trying to until Kankuro would ruin the comfortable silence with his courageous remarks like 'Oh mi god!' and would shut up straight off. Probably because Gaara had sent him a glare saying 'If you say one more word you will die' But the next they discussed intrigued Shikamaru...

"Have you talked to her yet?" Gaara asked silently.

"Yup. Said she'd come a soon as she finishes her mission in the Land Of Waves. But I don't see the point" Kankuro remarked scratching the back of his neck.

_'Her? Whose her?'_ Shikamaru thought to himself.

"What made you say that?" the younger sibling asked crossing his arms.

"Because I don't see how we can't solve this on our own. We're fit enough to solve their problems ya know?" Kankuro reasoned.

"Though some we didn't predict. It will get out of hand sooner or later and we need all the help we can get"

"Which only relies on one person. And to think she's female too" Kankuro huffed crossing his arms.

"Do you have anything against women?"

"Well, no"

"Be quiet then" Gaara sudden instruction made Kankuro sigh tiresomely.

"Ok so suppose we may need her help but why her of all people? Can't it be someone like--"

"We've known her for a while Kankuro. Even when I was young and blinded with hatred, I still knew she could be trusted"

"Yes I think everyone in Sunagakure knew her for being loyal. And for being wild might I add" Kankuro drawled.

"Well then that's exactly why I chose her of all people" Gaara answered glancing at Shikamaru's 'sleeping' figure.

"And I know you've been listening so you can quit the act"

"Should've known" a dry, hoarse voice sounded from Shikamaru's lips. "After all, you did ambush me with skill" he added thinking about his poor bed. Anyone who destroyed his bed claimes to be skillful.

"Why thank you. We shall take that as a compliment" Kankuro motioned his hand up and down, dismissing his comment with a sarcastic reply.

"Take it however you like. I couldn't care less cos it ain't troublesome" There was a moment of silence until Shikamaru glared hard at both of them. "What I do find troublesome is the fact that you have ambushed my room, kidnapped me and now what? Slaughter me?"

"No but it's a good idea" Kankuro pondered, putting his finger to his chin.

"I'm serious here! Tell what's going on?!" Shikamaru bellowed and sand gushed out from underneath him and trapped his body except for his head.

"You're in no position to say what you like at this stage" Gaara's said coldly.

"I could easily crush you if you took this the wrong way"

"I already am" Shikamaru mumbled under his breath, breathing heavily. The sand was slowly crushing his body. "I thought we were allies of some sort" he added.

"Yes we are" Kankuro replied. "This is a different matter however"

"Then tell me!" Shikamaru hissed now gasping for air. "What do you need from me? Why would you do this? Tell me everything!" One would think Shikamaru was hurt. And in a way, unknowingly he was. Last night, the sand siblings were both fine. They were enjoying themselves during the party and they weren't acting strange at all. So why now? He just suspected that this all had to do with Temari.

"I'll apologize to Temari if that's what you want" Shikamaru gasped out, loud enough for the two to hear.

_'But you didn't really have to do this'_ he thought staring at them.

"Quite the opposite actually" Gaara's response made Shikamaru stop and look at them both. The grip of the sand loosened around him and he was left lying on the ground.

"Are you calm enough to listen to us?" Kankuro's voice was suddenly sinister and no longer contained atrace of humour in it. This made Shikamaru gulp and nod his head.

_'This does have to do with her after all'_ he thought bitterly to himself and he was now slumped like a grumpy old man deep in thought. And this went unnoticed by the Kankuro and Gaara.

"I apologize for destroying your room but this was the only way" Gaara began, with a much calmer and yet serious voice. It seemed that he wasn't going to put his guard down for the whole discussion. But who would? Shikamaru didn't say a word, a signal for Gaara to continue.

"Temari is the oldest and therefore in the stage of starting her own life as a shinobi and as a... wife" at that Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"What are you trying to say?" he asked.

"Meaning we want you to stay away from Temari from this day on. You are no longer permitted to talk to her" Kankuro finished the explanation.

"As the Kazekage of Sunagakure, I don't want any interference because as far as we're concerned Temari is to be betrothed to clans of exceptional skills and history" Gaara continued, making sure that Shikamaru had indeed heard every single word.

"So you think I'm a bother?" Shikamaru said scathingly. He really couln't help it! Why would they suddenly consider him a bother when one, he and the rest of the Konoha rookies were just as involved with them as he was, and two all he ever did for Temari was to be a guide tour of when she travels down to Konoha to supervise the Chuunin exams.

"Yes you are. You are intefering-"

"With what?!" Shikamaru bellowed.

"Let me finish!" Gaara said icily, his eyes full of bloodlust, Shikamaru could tell and he no longer wished to interrupt him any further. Defeated, Shikamaru bowed his head low avoiding their gaze.

"Temari does not need anyone, particularly you. She is to marry on her birthday as soon as she turns 18"

"If you decide to disobey our orders, we will take actions" Kankuro warned. "Much worse than you're in now"

Shikamaru hadn't said a word nor did the brothers. For once in his life, Shikamaru just wanted to sleep forever and never wake up again. Or maybe this was all a bad dream.

_'Yeah, a bad dream'_ Shikamaru thought.

Trying to convince himself.

_'All a bad dream'_ he pinched himself, bit his tongue, closed his eyes and opening them a fraction of a second. And nothing happened.

He was in **reality**.

* * *

The group settled in the Konoha border waiting to see the Sand siblings off. They didn't need a warning but being shinobi, promises and loyalty is where they come in. Altogether there was Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Kiba, Sasuke, Chouji, Neji and Lee. The Konoha guards Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo waited along with them.

"You guys are up early" though Kotetsu didn't need an excuse for he knew already and merely yawmed in his seat.

"Well what can I say... I guess I'm a better shinobi than you" joked Kiba. A cross vein emerged on Kotetsu's forehead as he tried to keep his anger down.

"Now, now calm yourself" Izumo said genty, patting or more like smacking Kotetsu on the back which made him even more angry. His anger however, died down when the sand siblings came into view. Gaara looked his normal self, Temari looked so lost and Kankuro who looked energetic as ever first thing in the morning. But the truth was, he was so exhausted that he didn't even consider going to sleep in case lazy ass ninja found a way out and expose their plan.

The group however were more concerned for Temari as she didn't even come to greet them nor did she smile at them. Hurt was displayed on the girls eyes but they knew it would take a while before Temari was up and about again.Well at least back to herself with the exception of one person missing in her life. Sakura was the one who walked towards Temar first and she shot her a glare in which Sakura ignored.

"Leave me alone" she grumbled, walking over to Kotetsu who had the Konoha sign out book. Sakura followed not taking any notice of her warning. Temari who no longer controlled her patience immediately grabbed her fan and wielded it causing a slight fear from the group, even her brothers who stood aside knowing full well how and why she was like this.

"Bitch!" Temari hissed glaring at the spot where Sakura used to be. Sakura reappered beside Temari who stood in shock.

"You've never let your guard down Temari. Not once" she whispered to the blonde's ear which made her tremble. "Except when you were fighting him" and she knew very well who Sakura was talking about. Temari trembled all over as Sakura looked at her sadly, putting her arms around her friend she whispered three words.

"Let it out" and let it out, Temari did. She hugged Sakura to her, sobbing uncontrollably. She was hurt, so much in pain but what made her more in pain is the fact that he didn't even come to see her. Did Shikamaru really hate her that much? Does he really want her out of life? Temari had never felt so ashamed of herself. Even knowing that she was loved by friends and family... there was just something that was missing.

Temari's voice broke as she constantly thought of him. She couldn't imagine that of all people, she was affected by what happened so much. What did she ever do it? Why did she even bother to kiss him when he'd just reject her there and then? This wasnt supposed to happen.

**No.**

This was supposed to happen.

_'Only in my dreams'_ she thought sadly, her heart breaking. Her body felt heavy than before, like she was carrying a big burden in her and indeed she was.

"Ssshh" Sakura said, rubbing her hand coaxingly on Temari's back whilst everyone stared in disbelief. Did Temari of Sunagakure just cry? Was this a genjutsu cast on the group? Is this a dream?

Slowly but reassuringly or it seemed, the girls walked over to the crying girl along with Kankuro who couldn't and didn't want to see his older sister cry anymore. Sakura understood and broke her embrace with Temari which was replaced by Kankuro holding her instead. This creeped out the guys but however understood that Temari is indeed in help of someone and being comforted by her brothers was one of them.

Temari didn't hesitate and sobbed in his chest whilst Kankuro sighed deeply, which made him have slight doubts in his mind. And as if by magic or pure coincidence, Gaara appeared beside him. A sign that they should be going and that a private conversation will take place between the two of them.

"We'll best be going" Kankuro announced making the others nod. Temari broke the hug and wiped her tears and settled her eyes on the girls. She smiled, a sorry smile.

"I'm sorry I caused some trouble. I'll see you guys soon ok?" she said weakly. The girls smiled and each gave her a hug.

"Take care of yourself ok?" Ino said making Temari nod in agreement. Though she was not sure if Temari meant that. Making eye contact with Kankuro, her eyes told something he couldn't quite place. Feeling a mysterious feeling in his stomach, he merely brushed it off and talked Tenten who was standing closer to him than the rest of the girls.

"Have you guys made up with the guys?" he asked glancing round the Konoha men who weren't exactly standing near the girls or anyone but themselves for that matter.

"No. As you can see" she replied sadly. Ever since Kankuro had told them to make up with the guys, she felt a guilt inside her and she badly wanted to apologize to Neji. But she didn't have the guts to go to him. But she felt that she did had the right to be mad at him, but the rest was completely her doing and right now she could not do anything to get him to listen. It seemed that he was mad too. And completely proud of that it seems. Kankuro's face fell as if everything was too much for him and then he suddenly gave her a thumbs up.

"It'll get sorted" he winked and started to talk to Kotetsu who told him to sign his name on the book. Gaara and Temari started to make their way out and onto the dirty path that led to the forest of Konoha. Kankuro followed and soon met up with them, he walked by Gaara's other side. Making sure not to be noticed, he leant over to Gaara and whispered.

"Everythings according to our plan. What next?"

"We wait" Gaara mumbled glacing over at Temari who was clearly in another world of dimension.

'Shikamaru...'

* * *

"Shikamaru...? Shikamaru dear?" came Yoshino's shrill from downstairs. "Shikamaru I know you're awake!!"

"Best leave him. He's had a rough night" came Shikaku's protest in Shikamaru's defence. He didn't know what happened like Yoshino, but the tense atmosphere in which the rookies were in last night still lingered in their living room.

"Be quiet! It's 12:00! Usually Shikamaru comes down at 11 no matter how lazy he is" Yoshino eyed her husband. "Like you"

"Yes, yes I've heard that many times before and it doesn't affect me any longer" Shikaku waved her comment off with ease.

"Oh really?" Yoshino asked, with a quirked eyebrow and then turned around, continuing to cook their late family breakfast with consisted off bacon and eggs as well as orange juice which was set out ready on the table. Shikaku sat by the table, leaning heavily on his chair and watched Yoshino's figure as she moved around gracefully around the kitchen.

"Yes" he replied simply, putting his arms behind his head.

"Lazy, ignorant jerk. How's that sound?" Yoshino said with humour, Shikamaru forgotten. For now.

"Nope" Shikaku replied easily, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Humourless bastard?" Yoshino suggested, raising an eyebrow at Shikaku.

"Nope" Shikaku replied, shaking his head.

"That 'nope' wasn't as strong as the one a second ago" Yoshino sign songed her response, waving her forefinger and returning to her cooking once again. She didn't even hear when her body was suddenly crushed against her husband's body. That earned a gasp from her- as he had expected knowing her too long.

"Well then, do you want me to lie instead?" Shikaku asked teasingly trailing kisses along Yoshino's neck.

"Go ahead" she tried to sound normal but what Shikakau was doing... it was just...

"It didn't hurt me one bit" something touched Yoshino's heart as she turned around to face her dear husband. He had many scars, a rough hair which in actual is actually too soft when you feel it, a lazy attitude which seemed to have passed on to their younger generation. But all in all, she loved him. No matter how bossy she may seem to act around him, deep down she loved him more than anything else in the world.

"Can I make up for it?" she asked gently tracing her fingers on his scars, the slightest touch made Shikaku's skin tense but soon relaxed to the feeling. He looked into her eyes and saw so much love and passion for him that he couldn't express how thankful he was for having her as his wife. Without her, he would be a ghost. A ghost of nothingness just trying to find it's way round.

"Have you got in mind?" he asked huskily, tightening his arms around her waist which seemed to just fit into his arms. Yoshino couldn't hide what she was feeling right now and kissed him. Just about when Shikamaru's voice was heard.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Yoshino, not even breaking the embrace she had with Shikaku.

"Answer mine first" Shikamaru said, clutching his injured rib.

"What does it look like we're doing, son?" he asked as if it the was the most stupiest question Shikamaru has ever asked.

"Yeah, yeah I get" Shikamaru made his way for his room.

"Shikamaru! Wait here!" his mum commanded.

"I need a shower. I'll explain everything later" he replied, his footsteps echoing on the floorboard stairs.

"Oh and you've burned our breakfast" the door slammed.

* * *

**Well hOw was it? I hope you like it! This chap is quite lOng cos I have I feeling I won't be on, for a while. **

**But I wil cOme back. I won't quit writing this story! Pls Review!**

**Oh and that Mysterious girl that Kankuro and Gaara were talking about, .. I hope you don't hate me when you find that. (Probably because she's nothing important) but I'm a writer. I have a right to put characters in...**

**Rei Uni **


	8. Rookies Separated

**Hey People! I'm a bit late with this one But I'm happy and content with it. But just so you know... This story doesn't have a plan. I am merely just writing this as I go Along. I mean I may have certain plans at some parts but not all of it but contructed so that it'd end up like this. Well enough with the chatter and on with this chapter. Enjoy reading this! **

* * *

A month had passed and the Konoha rookies weren't better off as someone had predicted. Presumably Naruto who claimed everything was going to be okay by the end of the week. It turned out to be a hell of a lotta worse than anyone could imagine. Everything went from bad to so unbearably worse and no one didn't want to give up. But all eyes would go to Sakura and Sasuke who remained together because one, Sasuke never said he was in Shikamaru's side and two, Sakura had decided that dwelling on things like these were really pointless and a waste of her time. So the other rookies accepted that.

Shikamaru however, didn't even realise he had a team until Neji, Naruto, Chouji and Kiba turned up at his doorstep and were rather enthusiactic about making the lives of 'some' or maybe just a particular people a living hell. What they didn't know was that Tenten, Ino and Hinata and sometimes with Sakura butting in for the sake of hanging out with her friends, were already well on ahead with destroying the boys lives. And so the war between the rookies began.

Back in the Nara household, Shikamaru merely practised in their backyard where the sun was particularly shining than the rest of the neighbourhood as his family depends on shadows with the help of a little light. He huffed heavily as shadow shurikens were thrown at the tree within 30 yards of distance. Practising or training had now become one his hobbies ever since changes in the group had occured. Shikamaru still remained lazy but he chose to train every morning the minute he wakes up and come back in the house for his late lunch and breakfast put together, after hours of training. If he is not seen training, or in the house, or not in his favourite place in the world in which no one should even know about, he could be found helping the boys sneaky schemes. Shikamaru to put it simply, had changed. For the better or worse, it will be decided later on.

At this moment in time, Shikamaru had just finished his late lunch and gathered his plate and put in the sink. He turned to the door after drinking his water and waved at his parents,

"I gotta go, Gondaime-sama needs me. Later" and the door slammed making parents flinch at the sound. Yoshino sighed and gathered away the plates as they have pretty much finished anyway.

"He's changed over the past month. Ever since that whole Gaara, Kankuro thing" Yoshino said, concerned for her son's well-being. That Shikaku can understand.

"I'm sure he's just getting used to what is becoming of everyone"

"Which is?"

"I dunno" Shikaku shrugged and a shoe was thrown at him which he dodged easily without even using a skill. He smirked as he felt proud on missing that but soon gulped as he realised he was in for a bigger one. A pan.

"Got you there" Yoshino giggled washing the plates whilst looking at Shikaku on the floor who hasn't even moved since he was hit by the pan. "Shikaku?" she asked and no answer came. Worry flashed in her eyes as she took her hands out of the sink, wiped them, and hurried to Shikaku.

"Hey, this isn't funny Shikaku. Open your eyes!" Yoshino bent down, shaking her husbands shoulders but still nothing. "Oi, Shikaku" she said worriedly now slapping Shikaku's face gently but there was still no sign. She didn't even realise she was crying when her husband grinned and pinned her against him.

"Baka! Let me go now!" Yoshino said angrily. "I can't belive you'd do such a thing! You bastard!" she began pounding her fists on his chest making him groan in pain.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I thought it would be funny" Shikaku apologized but Yoshino didn't reply but continued her crying instead. "Look, you troublesome woman..."

"Shut up!" Yoshino cried out this time hugging her husband, sobbing in his chest in which everything suddenly went silent, and only her sobbing which were quieting by the second can be heard. Shikaku was now thinking that these scenes of them together in the same place is a sign.

_'Couldn't we have a better place to solve things?'_ he thought agitated of the fact that everything seems to be happening in the kitchen. Why can't it be the bedroom? Or the bathroom? Anything interesting apart from being in the same room as a cooker and microwave?

"You scared me you jerk" his thoughts were interrupted by Yoshino, wiping her tears whilst staring at him. Shikaku grinned before kissing his wife gently on the lips.

"I scared myself too. I was pretty good, with the acting and all" and SMACK!

"Don't you ever do that again!" Yoshino barked, her bossy side now returning once again. "Did you know how scared I was? I thought you were really unconscious!"

"Well... it was pretty painful" Shikaku retorted touching the area of his forehead where the saucepan had hit.

"I felt bad about that, but now I don't" Yoshino stood up, dusting off her apron and turned to her washing, carefully ignoring Shikaku just to get on his nerves.

"Oh come on..." Shikaku compalined standing up and leaning on the eating table for support.

"Just go to the hospital and get it healed" said Yoshino finishing the dishes, and now hanging her apron on the hook which was attached to the wall. Shikaku nodded and merely left without saying word. His wife right now was busy and a bit sad. He will sort it out when he gets back.

* * *

Of course knowing Shikamaru, he would only be called to Tsunade-sama's office when there is a special mission going on and that he is directly given a message from his house. Judging from those theories, his reason for going out of the house because he was called in by the Gondaime, was a complete lie. He just wanted to get out of the house before things get so serious he'd rather wish he was being tortured again. And by whom, I think we all know who that person is.

Walking swiftly around a corner, Shikamaru found himself staring at the boys backs whilst they sniggered. Raising an eyebrow he asked,

"What have you done this time?" The boys turned around and grinned, with the exception of Neji who only smirked.

"Shikamaru my man. Come and see!" Naruto exclaimed, putting his arms around Shikamaru and pointed at the scene. Shikamaru glanced at the boys and saw a boy with a green suit and yellow leg warmers. Or weight carriers.

"I see you guys have got a new member" Shikamaru stated now turning his eyes to the scene in front of him.

"These days all you guys can think about are making the girls life a living hell" Lee retorted. "You guys don't train anymore"

"Not as much" Kiba replied. "But it doesn't mean that we forgot about it. We train in our own time. Anyway, why did you decide to join us?" he added. The only person who hasn't joined was Shino. Not that the guys needed him or anything.

"Because there's nothing else to do. It's as if the blossoming of youth has failed again this year" said Lee sadly.

"So... what have you guys got in mind now?" Shikamaru asked pointing at the scene which looked normal. It was just dry, stoney path which had fences at the side, like most Konoha alleys have to prevent theft. But he knew why this path was chosen than the rest. This was the main path in which the girls wallk around when meeting each other. And right on Ino, Tenten and Hinata walked around the corner opposite them.

"Camouflage" Chouji whispered and Shikamaru, no matter how much he didn't want to be involved, he too camouflaged himself to prevent the risk of getting beaten up. They all listened carefully as the girls footsteps came nearer, their voices ringing with laughter.

"The movie was great last night, it made me laugh a lot. Say thanks to Mrs. Yamanaka for me Ino" said Sakura patting her best friends back.

"I told you. That movie makes me forget about lot of things" said Ino, a bit of sadness can be traced in her voice and it made the boys particularly Kiba wonder. The girls all went quiet and looked down. They continued walking down the path, each step nearer to the boys where they continued to sit and blocked the way.

"I wish... we weren't fighting like this" Tenten whispered, clenching her fist. "I don't wanna have to keep doing this" she whispered and Hinata grabbed her hand to keep her walking and not fall behind the girls.

"We've been up at this for a month and that's long time for me. I'm realy tired now. I don't wanna have to keep fighting" Tenten continued. "If only we could just--"

"Holy Mother of God what is this?!!" Ino shrieked lifting her foot up only to see sticky syrup trailing down her sandals and onto her feet.

"E-ewww" Hinata breated following Ino's movements by trying to get the sticky syrup but only made it worse.

"Come on, let's walk on" Sakura said with gritted teeth and the girls nodded all trying to walk as fast as they can to prevent getting more sticky, slimy stuff on them.

"They are so gonna pay!" Tenten roared, waving her arms about.

"It's funny... you just said you don't want to fight them anymore and now, you seemed to have changed your mind" Sakura remarked who was walking ahead of them seeing as she was the only one who didn't really give a damn about the whole war of the Rookeis situation.

"Yes I have changed my mind. This is just too much!! It's like everywhere we look there's always something that we stumble on courtesy of the boys. It's just an ongoing battle in our home village. It's supposed to be peaceful but no! It's exactly when we're in a shinobi war!" Tenten was freaking out of her face.

And the girls have noticed that she was stressed out and couldn't keep her feelings out anymore. Tenten was keeping it all in because right from the very start she felt guilty. She only pretended to be mad and act like she didn't care about what happens to the boys when they have set their trap. But she did. She didn't want anyone to get hurt anymore than they already were. Then again, this all goes for the girls too.

"Tenten, let's go. We'll have a talk about this when we get to Hinata's house" Ino said genty, putting her arm around her friend. Sakura who looked pissed took Hinata with her as they walked with Ino and a freaked out looking Tenten clutching her friends arm for support.

The boys made a careful move against the wall as the girls walked past them without being noticed. They have truimphed once again but today, it just didn't feel like they did. The girls coversation made them really wonder about everything. Why have they been fighting all this time? Why does it feel like it's pointless everytime they win? They shouldn't be affected by this, they should be happy that this is causing the girls pain because that's what they intended to do right? So why aren't they? Why aren't they happy? Tenten's sudden outburst even made them think even more, Neji looked completely unlike himself. Because his gaze towards her was something no one had ever seen before.

"I don't feel at all great for some reason" Naruto broke the silence once the girls had gone and they weren't camouflaged anymore. They all silently agreed with the blonde and headed their separate ways. They didn't need to speak to each other to know what they were thinking. They were all equally guilty.

* * *

In the office of the Kazekage an important meeting was being held, a meeting that involved two certain people from a rich clan who lived in the North Coast of the Wind Country, but with the element of Earth. A man the age of 20 eyed both Gaara and Kankuro with suspicion. His fingers drumming patiently onto the table as Gaara explained what will become if 'these' certain procedures were done. Of course Gaara couldn't care less but for the sake of his older sister, he was doing all he can to find a suitable husband for her. This was after all an arranged marriage where Temari had agreed to right before she even met the Konoha rookies, especially that lazy ass ninja whom he had warned to stay away from her.

"Temari has already accepted your proposal and therefore preparation for the marriage will be held for a few weeks as we're trying to make sure that everyone in Sunagakure attends this event" Gaara explained making the man nod, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

"Can we just go to our room now? This is really boring..." said the girl next to the man. She was slightly younger and her hair was the same as her brothers, black. Her green eyes darted to the door signalling at the men in the room that she wanted to go.

"In a minute Tami" replied her brother.

"But--"

"I said later" came her brother's firm reply, his silver eyes different from his sister, glanced down at her with a slight glare. Tami huffed but nodded anyways knowing that her brother couldn't be disturbed at a time like this. The glare was already a warning. And right then, the door opened revealing Temari.

Her clothes were of a dark blue dress that went past her lower thighs and stopped above her knees. She had a red obi wrapped tightly around her waist and the sleeves of the kimono were rolled up to her elbows. Her fishnet tights were still visible as well as her black sandals that she always wore and could never be replaced. Her expression was blank and it no longer contained her humorous side or to show that she was no one to be messed with. She glanced at the two visitors and understood immediately who they were and why she was called into the Kazekage's office.

"Why don't you take a seat down Temari" Gaara said pointing at seat next to Renzo. She merely noded and sat down not even passing a greeting to either siblings. Tami, in her very upright opinion thought that not greeting them was very rude. Standing up and walking, hovering over Temari's form she spoke,

"You should at least greet the people who're going to be part of your family you know" she said. Temari looked up at her not at least affected by what she said.

"I have nothing to say to a person like you" Temari answered. "If you don't mind, move away so I can see what my brother or rather, the Kazekage has to say" Tami huffed once again sitting in her seat as if she was the queen. The Sand siblings could tell that she wasn't just an average brat, she was a brat of all brats and it made them wonder if the brother was the same. At the moment however, Renzo didn't seem to care about his sisters actions and merely looked at Gaara. He didn't care that Temari didn't greet him.

_'We'll have more time later'_ he thought to himself.

Gaara cleared his throat and began to explain the preparations of his plans in detail. Temari tried to listen but this wasn't what she wanted to hear, marriage came to her too early than she expected and even worse, with a man she didn't know and didn't... love. But why isn't she reacting like her old self? Why is she just accepting everything that comes her way?

_'It's simple'_ she thought. _'I'm not the way I used to be'_

"I will get right to the point. The wedding should be take place three weeks from now as all necessary traditions are being held on that day too"

"Traditions? Like what?" Renzo asked.

"Sunagakure traditions" Kankuro replied, with a smirk on his face. Renzo didn't take it seriously however.

"Yeah, my brother's asking what sort of traditions" Tami's squeaky voice rang in the room once again.

"Why don't you wait and see, woman" Kankuro answered back with laugh. "Oops, I mean girl"

"What'd you say?!" Tami yelled standing up from her seat once again. "I dare you"

"Kankuro, stop it" Gaara warned and Kankuro nodded.

"Sorry" he said, in a fake way but this was the closest it can get at the moment. Tami shot him glares before sitting back down. She knew her brother would talk to her once they were out because he preferred to talk in private. No doubt he would give her a lecture. The only reason why she wanted to come was to see if this Temari girl was as pretty and wild as people have claimed her to be. And seeing her like this proved those people wrong. She can think of Temari as low as she had thought of anyone else. And to think she was going to be her sister-in-law too. Somehow it just didn't fit.

"What do either of you think?" Gaara inquired. "Once this decision has been agreed on by both of you, it will be passed on to the council of our village and will prepare your wedding immediately"

"I have no complaints" Temari answered in a monotone voice and her eyes were dull. It no longer had life in it. "But a request" she finished. Gaara and Kankuro looked fixed their eyes on her and had a feeling what she was going to say. Gaara only needed to nod his head for Temari to contiunue.

"I want a letter of invitation sent to all the rookies in Konogakure as a sign of our gratitude. If you may allow I also want them to stay here starting from now to the end of our wedding" Temari requested glancing at her soon to be husband who didn't look back. Some guy he was.

"Tch as if they'd need to stay here for that long" Tami interrupted.

"You didn't have to either" Temari said coldly, glaring hard at Tami.

"Believe me, I want to get out of here more than anyone" Tami spat, not even caring that she had insulted the Kazekage not to mention the rest of Sunagakure.

"So why can't you?" Temari's simple question made Tami's mouth form a thin line. She didn't know what to say and even if she did have a reason, it was obviously a lie and everyone would notice that.

"I appreciate that you've come here to see my village and all, but remember that this event is between mine and you're brother alone. And if you go back home without a sister-in-law, it's because of you" Temari had to put this girl in her place.

Right now this was the only thing she could do. How she wished a certain someone from The Stone country was here then that Tami girl would've been beaten up to the other side of Sunagakure. And just when things were heating up, Renzo stood up, his height and form completely visible from Temari and she unconsciously stared at his chest. He glanced at her and Temari felt a blush creeping up her cheeks. Shaking her head, she listened intently as Renzo spoke up,

"Thanks for giving me your time to talk about this" Renzo said. "If me and my sister can have somewhere to rest, that would be most grateful"

"I have prepared a room for each of you to stay. A few men will guide you to your rooms. That is all" Gaara explained.

"You have my thanks" Renzo answered and bowed respectfully, getting out of the room slowly followed by Tami. The sand siblngs all looked at each other and Kankuro just couldn't help but grin.

"What are you grining about?" Temari asked, raising a curious brow.

"There's nothing wrong with grinning" Kankuro remarked.

"Yeah I know that. I'm asking why" Temari smirked, but not as teasingly as it used to be. It seems she was trying to be back to her old self but her brothers could tell she was faking it.

"I'm just excited! That's all" Kankuro said sticking out his tongue childishly. Gaara raised a brow whilst Temari rolled her eyes. However, both of them were thinking the same thing.

_'Is Kankuro really my brother?'_

"Well I better head out as well. Things to do" Temari stated standing up from her seat.

"Like what?" Kankuro asked, glancing at her sister.

"None of your god damn business" Temari snapped. Again, trying to be her old self. Kankuro merely brushed her comment aside and winked a sign of goodbye. She didn't need a response from Gaara as she knew that he'll let her off without even asking for permission. She made her way towards the door and just when she closed it she turned to face her brothers,

"One more request. Make sure that Nara Shikamaru receives it first" and she was out of the room. Kankuro drew deep breath and sighed, a long one at that.

"Gaara, this is all getting out of hand" he complained.

"It's meant to. That's why I called for her" Gaara replied cooly, sitting down on his seat.

"You know what, I agree. Her help would be much needed" Kankuro said smirking at his brother.

* * *

**Hope U liked it! Oh and Please continue reviewing! It's one of the things that keep me going :) **

**Much Love,**

**-Rei Uni**


	9. Arrival Of The Invitation

**Hello reviewers, readers, people! I'm sorry this took a while but I was really busy! I had my science exams last week too... that was troublesome if you must know. I think I failed... oh well I'll try next time..! **

**Oh and as a treat, I made two chapters for you guys! So enjoy 'em! (Reviews are expected of course) hehe ;-) You'll get the next chapter soon :)

* * *

.3 Days After.**

Hinata walked alone in the streets of Konoha, carrying with her a few packets of food that she had managed to take in her home before setting out. Her mind carelessly wondered everywhere. Perhaps a certain blonde with an orange suit and whiskers on his cheeks, and this made a blush creep up Hinata's cheeks as she began jogging; she knew she was late for something and when it came to planning out revenge, being late was unaaceptable for the girls.

She turned around a corner and bumped into a soft and yet muscular chest, inhaling the scent of sandalwood which became familiar to her. That didn't matter however as she stumbled backwards and down towards the ground. But strong arms held her in place and Hinata found herself standing against a guy's torso. And she just had hunch of who it was. After all she came on contact with the very same chest when she was drunk at Shikamaru's party.

She looked up, met blue eyes and wasn't surprised to see him looking down at her with no emotion but nonetheless made her feel broken than she already did.

"T-Thanks" Hinata said weakly, slowly getting out of his hold. Hinata to say the least was disappointed, why did everything have to happen when they were all enemies now?

_'I shouldn't think about him anymore. He isn't my friend, he's my enemy'_ she thought.

Her chest was aching by the time she looked back up again to see his blue eyes. It held nothing for her any longer. Nothing. Just that word made her tense and imagine how lonely and sad that word was. And seeing it directly from Naruto, the boy she had grown to love because of his affection towards others and the way he cared for them. It just feels so-

_'Painful'_ her mind answered for her.

She would remember looking up his eyes and see happiness for a companion, she felt happy because he appreciated her. But now... there was just nothing. And one by one, she knew that everyone was changing. And no one was to blame for this. In her opinion, everyone just chose not to talk to each other. To separate. Like an individual.

"Be careful" was all Naruto said before contuining his walk which was the way she had gone earlier. Hinata stayed still for a moment, trying to trace the tone of his voice. Had he cared?

**No.**

It was just custom to say that to people who fall over like she did.

"I feel so stupid" This she hadn't stuttered. "Stupid, stupid, stupid" she muttered. Tears escaped her eyes and she sniffed, looking at Naruto's retreating form. All the good memories she had with him, even her dreams...

_'I guess this really is it'_ she thought before wiping her tears furiously with her sleeve and turned her head around, walking the opposite way as her love.

* * *

"Hey Ino, pass the chocolate buttons will you?" Tenten asked or more like commanded whilst drawing up a diagram on a piece of paper. Ino grunted and walked towards her carrying the bowl of chocolate buttons, where Tenten eagerly took it from her and gulped a few down.

"Shouldn't you calm down on those buttons?" Ino suggested, whilst looking over her friends amazing artwork.

"Who cares? I'm not attracting anyone anymore" Tenten replied cooly, though there was a certain sadness hidden in those words. Ino shrugged it off and pointed at the artwork that Tenten had sketched out with skill.

"What this?" asked the blonde, eyeing it very carefully. It was merely just blobs, decorated lines, as well as texts to describe what was happening. It was the basic drawing, but in detail, the artwork was hard to explain. So Ino settled with the simples words she thought of herself.

"Drawing" Ino rolled her eyes at Tenten's reply.

"No shit Sherlock" Ino said sarcastically. One would think that Tenten was teasing Ino, and not the other way around. The two, even when they were friends from way back, they were now even closer as they were the only ones that were determined to make the guys suffer.

Sakura only hang out with them when Sasuke was on a mission or simply when she wanted to. All three girls were envious of her as her relationship with Sasuke remained together and the bond between them had gotten even stronger. And ever since then, Tenten and Ino pretty much knew that they were alone in this with the exception of Hinata who makes quite good ideas that usually work in the end.

"Ino, do you want to know or not?!" Tenten snapped, punching Ino playfully in the arm. Ino winced in an unrealistic way and giggled,

"Yes please" Ino's 'polite' response made Tenten sigh in distress,

_'Girls are so trublesome sometimes' _she wondered where she got that from all of a sudden.

"It's a plan that I have" she declared.

"For?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Tenten said with mild humour. "It's for the boys"

"Oh..." Ino trailed off into silence that Tenten stopped at what she was doing and faced her closest friend, concern evident in her chocolate brown eyes.

"How come you don't sound happy about this?" The weapon mistress asked with a quirked eyebrow. Ino slightly shrugged her shoulders and began to pace around the floor thinking of reason. She didn't know why she suddenly wanted to stop playing pranks on the boys even when they continuously did it to them. She had no feeling inside even when their plan succeeded and the boys were cursing their names. No feeling of triumph, no more victory. It was just full of...

"Emptiness" she heard Tenten say. Ino stared at for a minute, befuddled at what she said.

"It's what you feel right? Emptiness" Tenten asked her. Ino bit her bottom lip, whilst looking down on the ground. Is this really what she had been feeling? That she was empty inside?

"I guess..." she responded weakly, and it took all Tenten's willpower to hear it properly.

A soft click was heard and both girls knew someone had just came in from the front door. And as they expected, their pearly eyed friend came in, her bangs covering her face.

"Hey, Hinata..." Ino walked over to the dark haired girl followed by Tenten.

"I give up" Hinata whispered.

"Huh?" Tenten asked. "Did something happen?"

"It's just that... just that...-"

"You want to quit too huh?" Tenten interrupted Hinata's thoughts but was nonetheless correct. Hinata stayed quiet after this but with trembling fingers, Ino and Tenten knew something had happened involving a certain fox boy. And that Hinata is very distraught for this matter.

"Look, I know both of you want to quit. And I know, you haven't said that you wanted to quit but I just want one more request from you two" Tenten finished, walking over to her piece of work. Holding it up vertically she began to explain the details and the text of what she been had written on her work. Hinata and Ino, no matter how miserable they seemed to be, listened intently at what Tenten was explaining and it didn't take longer than five minutes to complete. Tenten took a deep breath and smiled sadly knowing that this will be the ultimate one of their plans and the last.

"What do you think? It seems very fitting for a last memorable moment" Tenten tensed, awaiting for her friends response.

"Perfect" Ino smiled. "I'm in" all heads turned to Hinata who tensed at the attention she was getting.

"As l-long as this is t-the last o-one"

"Mark my words, it is" Tente grinned and so did Ino. Moments later Hinata giggled and hugged her friends.

"I'm in"

* * *

A shadow speeded past a blurred figure. They continued to chase each other but at the same time, avoided getting too close to one another. A kunai was thrown from behind the blurred figure but with amazing speed, all it hit was the body of a tree.

"Damn it..." Shikamaru muttered, extending his shadow to capture the person.

"You're too slow Shikamaru" the man said teasingly.

"Shaddap" Shikamaru grumbled focusing his chakra to extend his shadow even longer. Good thing that it was a good day today; the sun was rays was all he needed to capture his dad.

He didn't know if today was supposed to be a bad day or not but some things were a bit off beat today. His mum was surprisingly gentle today, making their breakfast extra delicious and no sooner did he consume it with the excuse of saying 'You can't let it go cold'. His mum didn't mind however and even laughed it off- that was another strange thing that happened today.

At first he thought there was something wrong, that Yoshino was planning something but she wasn't, Shikaku even reassured him. And speaking of his dad, he had decided to train with his son for the sake of spending some quality father-to-son time together. Shikamaru merely shrugged it off and thought it would be better to test his Kagemane with another Kagemane user.

And now here he was trying to catch his father with his shadow as he claimed that Shikamaru needed to increase his shadow speed. And what better way to train his shadow by making it go round and round in circles in their backyard garden until it reaches its limit.

_'Just a bit more'_ Shikamaru thought noticing that his shadow is getting pretty used to running around quickly. Different branches of shadows broke out to trap Shikaku's form which was steadily disappearing out of Shikamaru's grasp everytime he felt that he was about to get him. This time was an exception however. He didn't need to come up numerous types of strategies, after all this was just a rare day of training with his dad and so he just needed to relax and work at the same time. If that made sense.

Shikamaru's Kagemane was advancing on Shikaku and was gaining speed. This, Shikamaru decided was the only way he could do right now. Chase him. And after an hour of doing just that, he was nearly reaching his goal. Nearly...

_'Just a bit more'_

Nearly...

Very Nearly...

Sooooo Nearly...

_'Got you!'_

"SHIKAMARU!!"

"Arrrgghh!" Shikamaru fell over, face first on the ground. "I was so close..." he murmured. Shikaku appeared beside his son and chuckled at the sight of him. Stll though, his speed was improving. Right now though, things weren't very serious as he'd imagine. He looked up and saw Yoshino with a bright smile on her face.

"What now, mum?" Shikamaru said, sitting up and crossed his legs indian style afterwards. He looked up to face his mother with a very irritated look on his face. He was close to getting his father trapped in his shadow. And he had to be defeated by a shriek. Sometimes he often wondered if shrieking was Yoshino's power.

By now, Yoshino was grinning from ear to ear and waved a cream coloured envelope in the air. Shikaku chuckled and grabbed the letter from her, read the name on the back and grinned himself. The letter was then tossed at Shikamaru who stared at it for god knows how long.

"What is this?" the young Nara asked.

"If I had known I would've told you" Shikaku replied and Yoshino nodded.

"And the letter's for you too. So we figured you should open it" Yoshino said, clapping her hand in excitement.

"Naturally. It's for me" Shikamaru drawled.

"Well, why don't you open it" Shikaku suggested and his son did just that, slowly of course, just to get on his nerves.

_'My son sure knows how to torture his dad. So troublesome'_

"Come on! Read it!" Yoshino urged his son even more.

"Ok, ok. Geez" With careful hands, Shikamaru easily opened the letter only containing a piece of card. The text was only one sided and Shikamaru had a bad feeling about it. It was a short piece of information but if it was wrapped up neatly in a cream coloured envelope, this sure as hell was an important letter. He started to read,

"Nara Shikamaru,

_'Seem formal enough'_ he thought. But what he read next shocked him to the bone.

... you are invited to Sunagakure's wedding celebration of Oshiro Renzo and Temari-dono 3 weeks from now at midnoon. The place is located at the top of the Kazekage tower and as a special request has been made, you and the rest of Konoha rookies have been invited to stay there 3 weeks in advance. This has already been confirmed by the Hokage and so any missions are temporarily suspended for these weeks. If you cannot come, please make your own arrangements with the Hokage herself.

Sincerely--

"--Kazekage-sama, Gaara" Shikamaru dropped the letter.

"Why did you drop the letter!!" screamed Yoshino.

"It was reflex! Reflex!" Shikamaru replied, with the same volume of tone.

"What's got you in a sad mood?" Shikaku picked up the piece of letter and began to read, Yoshino peeking through beside him. Both their eyes widened.

"NANI!?"

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, there's a letter for you from Sunagakure's Kazekage-sama" Shizune informed the big boobed Sannin. Tsunade lifted her face up to face her apprentice and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? What could it be?" by now the letter was resting between Tsunade's thumb and palm.

_'The letter is way too elegent for it to be a report of some sort'_

The Godaime practically ripped open the content inside at her willingness to see it. She read it over and over and over again until-

"NANI?!" yeah there was a lot of that coming around the town. One by one, the rookies were discovering this event. All of them were thinking the same thing...

_'What about Shikamaru?'_

Tsunade slammed both her fists down in shock and it almost broke the table until she lifted up both her limbs and stalked to the window where she can clearly see all of Konoha.

"Hmm... Suna's Rose is getting married huh... I wonder how someone is taking this" Tsunade pondered staring into space.

"Er... Tsunade-sama" Shizune broke the Hokage out of her trance.

"Hm?"

"There is another note stuck to this" This alerted Tsunade and she rushed to table where the note was and turned the card over. It took a while before she smirked. An evil smirk which got into Shizune's nerves.

"Shizune!"

"H-Hai?"

"I want you to look for any C-rank missions that's going away from Konoha" This wasn't a question, or a statement, it was an order from the Hokage herself.

"Right away, Tsunade-sama" Shizune was about to walk out when Tsunade called her name again.

"When you're done, call for Nara Shikamaru" Shizune immediately caught on and nodded, feeling sorry for the lazy ass ninja. He was going to suffer for a next few days. And no one can do anything about it. Shizune closed the door behind her and soon, her footsteps faded away leaving Tsunade to her own devices.

The only female Sannin paced around back and forth her office, her heels clicking on the hard floor as she did so. She stopped, chuckled to herself and poured a cup of sake.

"Let's see how far you can go, Nara" she said before drinking down the sake in one go.

* * *

A scream was heard in the Yamanaka household. Inoichi and his wife fell of their comfortable chairs and rushed upstairs, worried about their daughter.

"What the hell is this? Is this a joke?!" Ino bellowed whilst scanning through the pages over and over again.

_'Oh hell this is not happening!'_ she thought in her mind.

Just then her door slammed opened revealing her parents breathing heavily from exhaustion.

"Something wrong?" she asked but was smacked across the head by her dad. "Hey! What was that for dad?!"

"That's for screaming for no reason! Me and your mother thought something had happened to you!" Inoichi's voice rang throughout their house.

"There is something that happened. Although it hasn't got to do with me" the sentence made Inoichi stop in his tracks.

"What do you mean?" he asked, narrowing his eyes as if he was looking closely at something.

"You know Sabaku no Temari right?" Ino asked and Inoichi nodded hs head slowly wondering where this conversation was leading to.

"Kazekage-sama's older sister that can control wind using a giant fan--"

"She's getting married"

"Blond hair, four spiky pigtails. What?"

"You heard me!" Ino snapped.

"Unbelievable" Inoichi said with pure shock. "And at such a young age too"

"I don't think she's getting married because she wanted to" Ino began. Her voice was serious and at Inoichi's point of view, his daughter was thinking pretty hard about it.

_'She maybe a spiteful person at times but from what I can see, she's not the type to let things slip by. Which gives me the impression that it's--'_

"An arranged marriage" said a feminine voice behind them. The Yamanaka family turned around startled. But it was only Sakura and her boyfriend, Sasuke.

"Sakura!" said Mrs. Yamanaka.

"Sorry for barging in like this Inoichi-san, Rifu-san" Sakura apologized bowing her head.

"No, not at all. You just startled us, that's all" Rifu explained, smiling. Sasuke eyed the letter that Ino was holding and spoke up,

"I think this calls for a group gathering" he declared and Ino shook her head.

"We can't. You really think all of us are willing to do that in our current situation?" Ino asked.

"What current situation?" all heads turned to Inoichi.

"Teenager stuff dad, teenager stuff" Inoichi finally got the message and took his wife's hand, leading her out of Ino's room. The three were quiet for a while until Sakura spoke up.

"Look, you may not agree with this but it's the right thing to do at the moment. Forget about the whole rookie war thing, Temari is what we're concerned right now"

Ino's eyes trailed downwards, thinking deeply, the invitation card dropping by her side.

"But--"

"No buts Ino! Can't you see? This isn't about any of us, it's about Temari and Shikamaru. So get a grip will you?!" Sakura snapped and Ino flinched at her words.

"But believe it or not, the guys are gathering at Shikamaru's place. Chouji told me" Sasuke reasoned as well. Ino sighed and glared slightly at both of them.

"How would guys know how we're feeling anyway? You weren't involved in this in first place!" Ino said.

"You're right I don't. But it doesn't mean that I can just sit around and let this get out of hand" Sakura replied, with the same ferocity in her voice.

"It's already out of hand!" Ino screamed, not being able to contain her tears. Sakura quieted and stared at her best friend who was breaking down. She guessed that Ino wasn't the only one feeling this way but the other girls as well. Sakura felt guilt building up inside her as Ino sobbed quietly.

"Ino..." Sakura whispered.

"We never asked for this... I don't want to keep fighting them. They were our friends" Ino sobbed and Sakura hugged her friend, not caring that her shirt was getting wet.

"What happened to us?!" Ino continued, letting her feelings out. Sakura rubbed her back coaxingly and whispered comforting words in her ear. Sakura felt herself tear up as well, not because she was pressured like the girls, she just felt sorry for them. It wasn't out of pity or sympathy, she just did. After all, she was still a friend. The only difference between them now was the fact that she had remaied with Sasuke and didn't get involved with everything that's been going on. Sure, she had given out some ideas on the whole how to make the boys suffer thing, but she didn't carry it out like the girls have done.

By now, Ino's sobs quieted down and all she could do was sniff but it gradually died down to the point of Sakura just holding her friend. Sakura thought this was the right moment to speak up knowing that Ino was much calmer.

"I promise that we'll sort this out but please, there are important matters that we need to talk to the rest of the group. Please forget about your differences for now" Sakura begged and she swore she felt Ino nod her head, even though it was just a small, litte action.

"Let's go, for Temari's sake" Ino broke the hug and smiled at Sakura. "Besides, we've given up fighting" Sakura nodded but the last sentence made her speak up in wonder.

"What do you mean you've given up?" Sakura said.

"You'll see" Ino replied, taking her best friend's hand as well as Sasukes. He didn't mind seeing as Ino had gotten over him. She treated him like a good friend, knowing that it's what Sakura wanted from everyone else. To treat him like a friend. And everyone did a good job for that, especially Naruto. The brother who he isn't blood related with.

"Everybody's making their way to Shikamaru's right?" Ino asked. Sasuke nodded,

"Yes. Chouji told me before we came here" he answered.

"I gotta say, this is going to be a weird group gathering" Ino sighed whilst making their way down the stairs.

"You bet"

* * *

As time passed by, more and more people crowded the Nara household's living room. No one dared to say a single word, fearing that things might get weird. And by weird, meaning that someone might start a conversation that neither of them had for the past month. Things like 'How are you?' or 'How is your life?'. However, the expression on everyone's faces were glum. And so far, the rest of the rookies were present with the exception of Ino, Sakura and Sasuke who are on their way. And where was Shikamaru?

"Does anyone want anything to drink?" Yoshino came into the room and immediately felt the tense feeling in the atmosphere. All teenagers looked up gratefully and began to look at each other. Neji said his answer,

"Water would be fine, Mrs. Nara"

"Would orange juice be ok?" Naruto asked.

"It certainly is" Yoshino replied, smiling.

"I'll have water" Tenten said, earning a look from Neji who happens to have the same as well.

"Orange juice" Kiba said quietly. Everyone either agreed on orange juice or water and Yoshino left, trying to count which one was having which. Another silence engulfed the group. All can be heard was their slow breathing, quiet as it may seem. Although everyone refused to give up and accept defeat, they were all asking themselves the same question.

"Why is everything so different now?" Tenten was the only person brave enough to say it out loud. Everyone stared at her, hurt displayed in her eyes. Hinata's gaze stayed downwards at the floor, hoping not to see anymore of a certain's someone's face.

"I... can't answer that" Neji replied for everyone else even when he meant himself. "Since we are all in different sides we can't talk about anything"

"I see" Tenten said weakly, bowing her head.

Silence reigned over them once again.

A door slammed. A few voices were heard. Three people came into the room, clearly not surprised.

"Where's Shikamaru?" Sakura asked, looking around the room but found no sign of the lazy ass ninja.

"He was sent to see the Godaime" Naruto replied, although with no emotion in his voice. Sakura sighed knowing how things are like now.

"If all of us payed attention to the letter, we would know that if someone went to see the Godaime about this, it means--"

"They can't go" Shino said, making everyone's eyes widen.

"Exactly my point" Sakura said. "Shikamaru's been sent to the Godaime. So frankly, he won't be able to go to Suna tomorrow" she finished.

"You knew all this didn't you?" Chouji said, glaring at Sakura slightly. Everyone stared at the pink haired girl, waiting for an answer.

"I knew the conclusion"

"And what do you mean by that?!" Kiba said loudly, almost shouting in which he received a cold glare from the Uchiha.

"I just knew that Shikamaru was going to be sent to the Godaime. Reading all of the letter does help you know"

"You think we haven't done that? We had to read the letter numerous times out of surprise" Neji said coldly. "My question is, what are you trying to say?" Sakura by now had a lopsided smile on her lips.

"If Shikamaru can't come... why the hell should we?"

"We'll go to Suna even when he can't come" Neji answered, Chouji and Kiba agreed.

"Why did you even bother coming to his place in the first place?" Sakura spoke in a voice that everyone had never heard of before. "If that's what you thought all along then you didn't have to come here and pretend that you cared"

"That's not how it is-"

"Then what?!" Sakura hissed. "Remember, this isn't about you or me or anyone else in this room for that matter. It's about Temari and Shikamaru"

By now, everyone looked up at realization at what Sakura was trying to imply. Ino had realized long ago and so she smiled as everyone began to calm down. Sakura walked out followed by Sasuke who gave a small nod at everyone before leaving. Before the door closed they heard Sakura's voice.

"That's what I'm trying to say, Neji"

* * *

**A very long chapter, but I decided to make another one just to treat you people! hehehe**

**Ohh and as for Ino's mum, I didn't know her name so I called her Rifu instead. And Shikamaru can't go... poor him. :D Anyways I'm sorry if there hadn't been much romance between Shika and Temari. You see I'm trying to make this as long and as interesting as possible. I'm also going to add my OC's so hopefully it'll work out. **

**Overall, I hope you guys liked this chappie! **

**-Rei Uni**


	10. Recruitment and Rookies set Off

**Hope you like this one too! **

* * *

**Sunagakure**

By now, the news had spread throughout the whole of Sunagakure. Every road, every street, every corner, people knew that Suna's rose was enagaged with a man, from a rich clan who lived in the North coast of the Wund Country. Rumour has it that his clan had the power to control Earth and that several ninjutsu have been passed on from generation to generation until it came to the two siblings namely, Renzo and Tami Oshiro.

The Oshiro clan were of great power in history and even now. The clan had been allies with Suna for a long time but never once had they thought about marrying the siblings that lived in their respectful places. This was all because by doing this, their strength will be even stronger than before. And now, thanks to the oath that Temari had promised, she was getting married.

Flashback

_A twelve year old Temari stood in awe in front of his father, the Kazekage. He had somewhat of a smile on his face and patted his elder daughter's head gently. _

_"Well done on becoming a Genin" he said, his voice in monotone but Temari could trace proudness contained in it. She bowed low and replied sincerely, _

_"Thank you Father" The Kazekage paced across the room and picked up an object covered in a white cloth. The object was long and short in width. The young Temari eyed it curiously as he walked towards her, the object in his arms. _

_"From now, you are full fledged ninja" her father began. "For protection, I'd like you to take this. Use it wisely" Temari lost her balance as soon the object came in contact with her arms. Embarrassed, she picked the object up quickly, enduring the heaviness of the object and met her father's eyes. _

_"If you use it enough, the heaviness won't bother you as much" he assured. Temari smiled slightly and nodded. She bowed once again and said goodbye to her father and left him with his work. However he told her to stay a while for he wanted to discuss another matter with her. _

_"What is it, Father?" she asked, taking a seat opposite him. Her little legs hanging from the edge of the chair. _

_"This, I am not too sure to discuss but I need your permission first" _

_"Yes, Father" she nodded, a sick feeling churning in her stomach._

_"Will you be able to cope if you were to live through an arranged marriage?" his question made Temari's breathing hitch._

_"Umm..." Temari said unsure of what the question meant but the Kazekage couldn't blame her. She was only on the age of 12 and she didn't know and shouldn't be knowing what 'marriage' is or even 'Love'. _

_"Temari, an arranged marriage is when two siblings from two different families are to be married at a certain age. The way this works is that when the siblings are married, the families are allied. Do you see where I am getting at?" The Kazekage asked calmly, sipping his drink. _

_"Yes, Father. You want me to get married with the boy from the other family right?" The Kazekage nodded slowly. There was a long pause and no one had dared to ruin it. This was the time when Temari made her chance. "I accept, Father" she said, her teal coloured eyes making contact with her father's aqua eyes. _

_His father smiled, just for her and it made Temari feel that she had made a good decision. After all, her decision was entirely dedicated to her father. His status in the village had given Temari and Kankuro respect from everyone. The only one who didn't, was her younger brother whom hated everyone from the moment he was born._

_Temari thought she'd be happy with this plan. Where everything was arranged and things were going smoothly as the council had predicted. When she met a certain someone, she realised how wrong she was._

* * *

Tami glanced around the her surroundings as she walked along the streets of her soon to be 'allied village'. It was rather different than her own village even though she lived in the same country, Wind country. She huffed as she remembered the conversation she had with her older brother when they were shown into their rooms. He had specifically told her not to meddle with things that she can't understand and should just be quiet. Of course she didn't do what Renzo had told her and loudly argued with him. Why does their clan, the Oshiro clan, known for having the ability to use Earth ninjutsu, be allied to Suna just because their 'Rose' is getting married to her brother?

"Onii-san doesn't deserve that whore" she said in between gritted teeth. Her fists clenched just thinking about the blonde woman whom she has recently seen and swore to the bottom of her heart that she will hate her for the rest of her life. She just wished that everything was not like this. Turning around a small corner Tami saw two women, chatting and there was a particular aura around them. She decided that she didn't like them but what she heard made her stop in her heels.

"That Suna's Rose! Always thinking she's this and that, she doesn't deserve all this! I mean the only reason she's important is because of her family status!" said the girl on the left, whose hair was light brown and was in braided pigtails.

The older one who had the same hair colour but different hairstyle grunted in agreement.

"She thinks she's so powerful when in fact it's just her status in this village. Everyone's praising her and congratulating her and it just makes me sick!" said Soumi, the one with the braided hair.

"She needs to go down" said Akane, the older of the two who merely had short brown hair that cascaded down up to her shoulders only. They were fully engaged in their conversation that they didn't notice someone walk from behind them. Only when the person spoke did they realise that they have been found out. They cringed inwardly and hoped that they won't get punished by what they have been saying about Temari. But all they saw was Tami, with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"I don't mean to ruin your conversation but I too feel the same way" she said and Soumi raised a brow.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Oshiro Tami" both girls gasped at what they heard.

"Y-you're the..." Akane began.

"... sister of Oshiro Renzo whom is getting married with Suna no Temari?" Akane and Soumi couldn't think of what to say and just nodded instead. To their dismay Tami laughed no matter how fake it sounded.

"But it doesn't mean I approve of my brother getting married" she said in a serious tone. "And it seems you girls don't like that idea either"

"Just what exactly are you getting at?" Akane asked folding her arms and staring directy at the stranger even though she knew her name.

"I'm saying maybe we should plan to take action" Tami replied coolly, glaring back at Akane's intense stare. "I mean, isn't it about time to put that girl in her place?"

"But if we do that, Gaara will kill us" Soumi retorted. Tami scoffed and this clearly got into Akane's nerves.

_'Does this girl even know what those brothers can do?'_ she thought with a raised brow as she watched the black haired woman set her head back lsight with laughter.

"Are you stupid or what?" Tami began and Soumi frowned at her. "We're not going to take action in front of everyone" she paused whilst making eye contact with the sisters.

"We'll take action in the most sneakiest way that Temari will think it as all her doing that made her life... oh so miserable" she continued, the mischievous look in her green eyes returned once again.

"Well?" Tami asked again, asking for the sisters reply.

"We'll think about it" Akane said taking her younger sisters hand and walked away. Soumi had no chance to retort nor look back as her older sister literally went flying away.

"If you want to go on with the plan then meet me here tomorrow. Same time and don't be late" yelled Tami frowning. Soumi was the one she particularly liked but the older sister seemed different somehow. And one thing was for sure. She didn't like the older sister but they were going to help with her plan. She wasn't going to let her brother get married to that wench.

Huffing, she turned around and started to make her way home which the was currently the Kazekage's headquarters which had special rooms at the back of the building.

When her footsteps faded, a bump on the sandy ground appeared and it gradually got bigger to reveal a shadowed person who was an importance for Suna.

_'You won't get away with this. I'll make sure she knows everything'_ thought the man and disappeared leaving no trace.

* * *

As the sun illuminated Konoha, the village itself was wakening. Shinobis rushing out of their houses to report to the Hokage and also know what mission they had next. Citizens of Konohagkure began to open their shops, aware that the shinobis needed a much healthy and delicious breakfast to fill them up. However the rookies didn't have time to have breakfast or to report to the Hokage because she already knew. The day the rookies depart to Sunagakure has finally come. And they were all slowly gathering again as much they didn't want to. Team 7 were the first group to arrive.

"Morning" Sakura greeted to Sasuke and he mumbled a reply which seemed good enough for her, knowing his blood and all. Sakura glanced around the gate and met eyes with Naruto. He knew that what Sakura had said yesterday at the Nara household was true. It was very true. But didn't she ever think about wha the group is feeling either? He had to torture himself to not look at Hinata because it would just make him guiltier than he had ever felt in his entire life. Hell, he didn't even feel guilty when he broke Sasuke's limbs in order to take him to the village.

Sakura eyes darkened but nonetheless smiled at one of closest friends,

"Morning" she beamed. Naruto stared at her, surprised that she had greeted him. He was expecting her to ignore him completely. He smiled slightly at her and that was enough for now. Sakura thought that too and focused her attention to Sasuke who didn't mind talking to her at all. That was one of the biggest differences Sasuke had gained when he came back, and somehow, everyone appreciated the fact that he learned to talk to them about everything and they could see he was trying hard to earn up for his doings in the past. It didn't take ong before the others turned up one by one and Naruto hadn't felt left out by his two comrades. He eagerly brushed away the thoughts of doubt about his closest friends and began to make conversation with Kiba. The group eventually completed, including Shikamaru who didn't have his clothes packed in a big bag whatsoever. Why? It was simple.

He couldn't go.

He was **NOT** allowed to go.

"Geez... I can't believe you're not allowed to go" said Chouji, as if reading Shikamaru's mind. For a moment, the chubby teenager saw a flicker of irritation in Shikamaru's eyes and it became clear to him and everyone else that he had been affected.

Really bad.

"I'm not bothered about it" Shikamaru lied and Chouji rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you keep saying that" Chouji teased, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"Think whatever you want" came Shikamaru's gruff reply. It was obvious to Chouji and to the rest of the group that Shikamaru was not happy about being the only one left alone. Well being alone was true, but he too was going somewhere. It was a mission set out just for him and even worse, the place was the opposite way as Sunagakure. But now that he thought about it over and over again, he realised...

_'Why should I care?'_ he wondered, actually thinking about it for a while until Chouji nudged him again, breaking him out of his reverie.

"We're going. We'll see you in... 3 weeks time I guess" said Chouji running his hand through his spiky, wild hair and afterwards patted his friends shoulder with sympathy. The group, although not agreeing with the fact that they had to travel together, reluctantly surrendered to The Hokage's commands of travelling together.

"Yeah... see you" and he saluted lazily. But there was also something in his eyes that he didn't want to say in front of everyone. He was about to speak when Chouji whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Don't worry, I'll check up on her" he reassured the black haired ninja who seemed shocked at first but soon accepted the fact that Chouji knew his deepest secrets. He didn't tell him literally, but Chouji always had a thing about knowing certain feelings without confiding it to him.

"Bye, Shika" said Ino, using his nickname.

"Stop calling me that" he grumbled, narrowing his eyes slightly at his team mate. The blonde laughed, a bitter one. Shikamaru's eyes softened and patted her shoulder, a sign of comfort from him. They have been friends for a long time and even when she was mostly bossy and commanding about him and Chouji, deep down she cared about them the most. That was Ino's good side. Her bad side however was nothing like he had ever seen before. Except his mother.

"Enjoy yourself here" said Naruto, with a grin on his face.

"Is that sarcasm I hear?"

"No, it's real this time!" Naruto said turning his back to Shikamaru and began to make his way out of the village.

The group bid their goodbyes and as they began to travel, an uncomfortable tension was brought upon them.

* * *

Shikamaru padded along the streets of Konoha for a while, his mind drifting off to somewhere else he was sure. One moment of this miserable day made him frown and even glare at an object as if it was her, and the next 'few' moments made him quirk a smile. Something in which he hasn't done in a while.

Flashback

_"Glad to see you're in a good mood" Tsunade greeted with a serious voice, fingers intertwined and elbows resting on the table like all the Hokages have done in the past._

_"What have you got in plan, Hokage-sama?" Shikamaru asked. He knew exactly why he was being sent to Tsunade but he wanted to find the truth behind it._

_"Nothing... You've just got a mission that's all" Tsunade said with serenity._

_"I know that. But I seem to recall that my missions are suspended unless I decide not to go" Shikamaru replied, slightly glaring at Tsunade who didn't take any notice of it and smirked. Evilly._

_"Not to go where?" Tsunade asked innocently and Shikamaru's frown just deepened._

_'She's clearly teasing me, and enjoying it'_

_"Please do not joke around with me" said Shikamaru._

_"I'm not" Tsunade denied. She fixed her eyes on him, hard and cold that she swore Shikamaru shudder. "Where are you supposed to go?" she asked again._

_The was a sudden chill in the room despite the fact that all windows and doors were closed. Shizune who wisely decided to not take part in the conversation between the Hokage and the Chuunin, fidgeted uncomfortably even when the cold glares were not directed at her. She was feeling the tension between them that she couldn't help but speak up,_

_"T-Tsunade-sama..." she began. "... is there anyone else that can do the mission instead? It does seem to be unfair that everyone is going to Temari-dono's--"_

_"This does not concern you, Shizune" Tsunade spat icily but noticing how Shizune flinched made her features soften a little bit. "This is only between me and Nara Shikamaru" she explained much calmly this time but nonetheless her statement made her former apprentice nod obediently. The ebony haired woman eyed Shikamaru and he smiled at her, slightly reassuring her that he'll be okay._

_"Don't worry, Shizune-san. This is between me and Hokage-sama" said Shikamaru and focused his attention back to the female Sannin sitting in front of him._

_"All the rookies received a wedding invitation, including me. It states in the invitation that all rookies are welcome to stay in Sunagakure starting from tomorrow to the end of the wedding day. It also says that if they cannot come to the wedding, they must go to the Hokage and discuss for their missions to be resumed" Shikamaru explained calmly. But beneath the stoic face, he was really getting irritated which he didn't know why._

_Tsunade slammed both her fists in the most minimal strength she can muster and stood up from her seat. But Shikamaru remained unfazed by her actions but merely just stood still. This made Tsunade grit her teeth in annoyance and instead of blowing a fuse to the young Nara, she took a deep breath and there, silence reigned the room. Once again. _

_"You are very smart, Shikamaru" said Tsunade and this comment totally made the tables turn around. Shikamaru eyes widened even for just a second. He didn't know whether to feel flattered or insulted. Though whatever emotion he felt at that moment, he knew there was more coming. "And I'm sorry but you just cannot go. And as the leaf villages' Hokage, I have a big responsibility to not give confidential information to anyone. Not even you" _

_"It's Sunagakure's Kazekage isn't?" Shikamaru asked steely, clenching his fist. His anger was now showing through even when his eyes stayed emotionless. _

_"You're dismissed" Tsunade waved her hand, not wanting to get conversation going any longer. _

_"It's Gaara isn't it?" Shikamaru repeated, using the name he despised at this moment in time. _

_"Get out" Tsunade said in a deathly calm voice making everyone else in the room shiver. Except for Tsunade herself. Shikamaru didn't need another command and began his merry way to the door. Just as he was about to fully exit, a voice called out his name again. _

_"Tomorrow, you'll start your mission a few hours after the rookies leave. You got time to say your goodbyes then" Tsunade said staring at the young Nara's back. Even when his face was not showed to her, she could very well feel the anger and hurt that radiated out of him. Just how he walked away made her eyes soften a little._

She pitied him.

* * *

**Hey! I hope you like this one too! The next two chapters will probably be uploaded in a few weeks or so because I'm going on holiday :) And I'm taking a break from this for a while. **

**Please keep the reviews coming because I love getting 'em :D**

**Oh and for those of you who are confused about what my own characters look like there's a brief description below:**

**Renzo- Black spiky hair, silver eyes. **

**Tami- Black medium length hair, green eyes. **

**Akane- Long light brown hair (tied up), blue eyes. **

**Soumi- Light brown hair (in braided pigtails), blue eyes. **

**Oh yeah I've been meaning to say this to you guys, I'm really sorry for the spelling mistakes it's just that I haven't really had the time to double check the chapters. **

**Much love**

**-Rei Uni x**


	11. Koga Siblings

**First of all I would like to apologise to those who liked this story only to find that I have not updated in what... 7 months? Something really bad happened when I went on holiday and since then I didn't have the determination to craay on with the story. I've been having seconds thoughts of deleting this story but I'm not going to do that. **

**Although I'm not as interested as I used to be in this story, I will continue it for those who really want to read till the end. I really am sorry for not updating for a long time.**

Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

An uncomfortable silence reigned over the rookies as they continuously made their way to the Wind Country's border. The normally cheerful ones like Naruto, Lee or Kiba tried to start a conversation which all ended in vain. But all of them however, knew where they stood and so they travelled with their groups which consisted of two.

The Girls group and the Boys group. Just because they were all going to the same destination, doesn't mean they had to travel in one group... right?

They had been travelling for almost 5 hours now and because of this, the girls were gradually slowing the speed of their travel. The boys, as much as they'd like to show how tough they were, slowed down too but didn't even take a glance back at the girls except for Sasuke and Lee who weren't involved in the quarrel from way back. Until finally--

"For god's sake, let me rest!" Sakura cried out tiresomely which made the girls laugh.

"Well, at least Sakura had the energy to say her feelings" Tenten said, almost glad that they were resting.

"Damn right!" Sakura screamed landing at a large tree branch as did the others it seemed. And right then the guys travelled past, eyeing them and after what seemed like a while, they were already far away. There was tense silence as the girls except Sakura were thinking... did the boys just look at them as if they were concerned?

"My Sasuke's really worried about me. But I'm fine! I just need to rest and I'll be good as new" said Sakura, jumping down the huge tree she was standing on, not even noticing the spiteful glares that was shot at her by the others.

"If he was worried, he'd be here by now" Ino retorted with a smirk which made Sakura frown. But she was right.

"I am" said a familiar voice. The girls gasped in surprise and looked up to find Sasuke attached upside down a tree using his chakra.

"Well Ino, it seems you are proven wrong. BIG TIME" said Sakura and stuck her tongue out teasingly for a moment. Ino's eyes narrowed and a disturbed aura radiated from her.

"Now, now... the fighting comes later okay?" Tenten said, patting Ino's shoulder calmly.

"I-I don't t-think they s-should be fighting a-at all" Hinata said.

"I quite disagree with that" said Sakura, glaring back at Ino. Electrical sparks could actually be seen from where the direction of the glare was aimed at.

"Well, same here" said Ino between gritted teeth.

"Okay can I make something clear. Did we have a rest just for the sake of fighting, or just to have a plain old rest?" asked Tenten, standing with her eyebrows raised.

"A bit of both" said both opposing girls who resumed their glaring contest. Sasuke who found the whole thing odd, stood in between the fuming girls and took a deep but short breath and began to speak.

"I actually have a message for the boys since they don't want to say it directly"

"What is it?" Hinata, Ino and Tenten chorused, sounding a little eager to know. Sasuke paid it no mind however and continued,

"That since we're all going to the same destination, they'd be camping out for the night just a few yards away" he finished.

"Well at least we know we're travelling together but just not... in a big group" said Ino.

"That's the easy part. How are we going to let them know if we're ready to travel again? We can't exactly waltz into their resting area and say 'Hey, we're done resting so let's go' can we?"

"You can if you had the guts" said Sakura, eyeing Tenten.

"Well that ain't the point," said Tenten. ", have you forgotten that we're not talking to each other?"

"That part is sorted" interrupted Sasuke.

"It is?"

"Hn" said Sasuke whilst taking out a white cloth and handed it to Ino. "There's a little substance in there that Kiba can sniff out. So if you're done resting in the morning, one of you can eat it. He'll get the scent as soon as you even put it your mouth. We get going till then"

"Sounds okay to me," said Tenten. ", thanks anyway"

"Hn" Ino and Sakura rolled their eyes whilst Ino and Hinata started to take out their sleeping mats which only consisted of a moderately white thick cloth and a small head rest. Tenten did the same and Sakura soon followed but not after giving Sasuke a peck on the lips and he returned back to the boys.

"How do you think Temari is doing?" Ino suddenly blurted out. There was a short tense silence before the rest of the girls continued on making their beds.

"To be honest, I don't know" Sakura replied. As soon as she finished, she took packets of nutritional food as did the girls.

"Yeah. You know how Temari is. We never know what she's thinking aside from the fact that she's getting married, miserable and doesn't want to see Shikamaru" Tenten added.

"I-I don't t-think that's true at a-all" Hinata argued gently. Tenten looked at her with a raised brow.

"Carry on" she said.

"W-well I-it's just t-that no m-matter how m-mad you are at s-someone, you s-still h-have the u-urge on wanting t-to see t-them" Hinata said.

"She's got a point you know" said Sakura. "I think Temari feels just that. She wants to see Shikamaru but decided against it"

"But what I really want to know is why she's getting married all of a sudden. She's only 18 for god's sake! Is... is she doing this for revenge or some special grudge or whatever?" Sakura continued her blabbering. Although they knew Temari was the only who could answer those questions, the girls continued to think of what could possibly be the reason. As far as they knew, Temari would not agree about getting married. So why? Or rather how did this happen?

"This is just getting out of hand" said Ino quietly, regarding several issues for example their problems with the boys and most probably Temari and Shikamaru.

"I at least want to help sort things out. I mean it's kinda my fault too. I forced her to kiss him during the game but I didn't know it would lead to this"

"You're forgetting Shikamaru too. He feels really bad after not responding to what she was doing, because he probably wanted to kiss her too. If he's with us now then he would've been thinking of numerous strategies to make up with Temari but... he's not allowed or even permitted to go to Suna" Sakura explained in a calm tone.

"Is it just me or is it that things between Shikamaru and Temari have been strange lately?" Tenten asked, crossing her arms as if she was thinking deeply about something.

"W-What do y-you mean strange?" Hinata asked.

"It's just that... I don't know... it's like... Shikamaru is being forced away. Not because of the way things are going but like things are going on purpose" Tenten finished. But when she saw the confused looks from the girls she decided to carry on to get them to understand better.

"I mean, for example, Shikamaru couldn't go with us to Suna because he wasn't allowed. Don't you think that's just a tiny bit unfair? It said in the invitation that you can 'choose' if you wanted to go or not but Shikamaru was forced to go Hokage-sama's office"

"Now that I think about it, that is unfair," Ino said, realisation dawning. ", someone must be deliberately doing this to Shikamaru!" she near shouted, making a huge effort to stand up due to lack of energy but Sakura held her down firmly.

"Calm down Ino, there is no one in this area that you can beat the hell out of" the rosette explained.

"But... Shikamaru..." Ino trailed, clenching her fists. "ARGH!"

"Here... scream on our pillows put together since they're really thin" Tenten said with smile whilst handing Ino the small pile of pillows. Ino took them gladly and buried her face in it. And after taking a few long breaths--

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

* * *

As Ino's voice echoed throughout the forest, there was a slight volume of noise coming from all around the debris. Most probably the animals shifting over to another place as Ino's scream startled them. And by the time it reached the boy's camping area, Akamaru began to whine continuously.

"Something's happened" Kiba said, trying to sound normal but couldn't contain the slight bit of concern in his tone.

"Don't worry about it," Chouji reassured, opening a packet of chips. ", when Ino's frustrated she throws a tantrum and screams so loud like you've heard just now" the plump shinobi finished.

"Why would she throw a tantrum?" Kiba asked.

"Why are you suddenly interested?" Chouji bit back. There was a short tense silence as the boys eyed from both Kiba to Chouji with a smirk on their faces.

"I am not interested" Kiba retorted firmly.

"That's good" said Chouji but didn't really sound like he believed the dog boy. And that was what Kiba was thinking.

"I'm not interested okay?"

"Yeah, yeah sure"

"I'm not!"

"I never said you were!"

"Enough!"

"I don't get you Chouji" Kiba said.

"Idiot, that wasn't me" Chouji replied. Both heads turned to see Neji crossed legged, leaning on a tree, eyes glaring at the two them.

"We don't need to be concerned. We're just travelling with them that's all" the Hyuuga progidy said with no speck of concern. And as much as the boys didn't like to show it, that kind of attitude irritated them.

"Dear Neji, something could've seriously happened to them" Lee retorted.

"They can defend themselves"

"And if they can't?" this time it was Sasuke, his voice dangerously low.

"Then we come to their aid"

"Which is what we're trying to do now, but you're stopping it" Kiba added, joining in the conversation once again.

"It's very beneficial, I assure you" Neji snapped.

"How?" this time it was Naruto who remained on his sitting position as did the other boys but they looked like they were ready to pounce on Neji at any given moment.

"My point is, if we all go over there and the situation turned out to be like Chouji just said about Ino, then we'd all be humiliated for sure"

"So in other words, you care so much more about your pride than people's lives" Sasuke asked, his eyes narrowed with clenched fists. The aura of both shinobi both darkened as their eyes met. And everyone was more alert than ever, glancing at both boys constantly. However, Neji began to chuckle even for just a few seconds and glared hard at Sasuke who didn't seem fazed about it.

"That goes for you too. It's really ironic believe it or not" Neji said. And right then Sasuke stood up from his sitting position and began to make his way towards Neji.

"FUUUUUUCCCKKK THHHHHHIIIISSS!!!"

* * *

"Okay, what was that?" Tenten broke the silence when a loud voice reached their surroundings. Ino lifted her face from the pillow and Sakura and Hinata sat up from their sitting position, suddenly on the lookout.

"Sounds like... the boys" said Sakura looking around her surroundings slowly.

"N-Naruto to b-be exact" the girls looked at Hinata who in turn had a questioning 'What?' expression on her face. But the girls merely brushed it off and came up with another question in their heads.

_'Why?'_

Why did Naruto scream?

Then Hinata gasped,

"C-could something h-have happened t-to them?!" Hinata said it more to herself than anyone else. She put both her hands to her face and started shaking her head, imagining all sorts of horrible things.

_'NO!NO!NO!'_ she thought with fear.

"Err Hinata, what are you doing?" Tenten asked, her eyebrow raised breaking Hinata from her random trance. The dark haired girl blushed at her previous actions and began twiddling her fingers as a natural habit of hers.

"Probably imagining that Naruto was getting attacked or something" Sakura grinned teasingly at Hinata who blushed even more.

"Yeah! She might be thinking 'Oh! I'll come and save Naruto!'" Ino cried out, her voice trying to sound heroic.

"Naruto, I'll come and save you! You just wait for me my darling!" Tenten cried, waving her hand in the air while the other was placed on her chest.

"You monster, get off my ramen obsessed hunk, bitch!" Sakura joined in standing up and pretending to beat up an imaginary monster. Ino and Tenten hollered with laughter as they too stood up.

"Take that monster! Yeah! You deserve that 72 stabbing jutsu thingy that only the Hyuuga clan know of!" Tenten shouted through her laughter, mimicking the palm jutsu that only the Hyuuga clan can do.

"Oh Naruto! Are you alright?!" Sakura said, kneeling down and pretending to scoop up 'Naruto' in her arms.

"I'm so sorry! I was too late to save you my love. I feel so shameful" Ino clutched her hands together with fake tears in her eyes. And afterwards, kneeled down and faked her sobbing. The girls laughed hysterically at their own impersonations of Hinata and when it finally settled down, they crawled back to their respected lying space covering themselves with the blanket.

"That's probably what you'll do right, Hinata?" asked Ino looking at her ebony haired friend for the first time since the impersonation.

**Silence**.

"Hinata?" Ino called out her name again.

"She's gone to sleep!" Ino shrieked making Sakura and Tenten burst out in fits of laughter once again. As soon as their laughter died down Ino sighed deeply,

"Well, I guess Hinata had the common sense to rest early" she yawned.

"Yeah" Tenten replied softly before changing her position on the mat. She closed her eyes and sleep then overcame them.

* * *

**Land Of Waves, Border.**

"Geez... I didn't know Wave Country was this far" Shikamaru muttered to himself whilst walking, his hands tucked into his pocket. He sighed, for the thousandth time today and he didn't entirely blame anyone for this. He simply had a knack for sighing today.

_'Wonder why...'_ he thought. Then he shook his head, mentally slapping it.

"Why am I searching for a reason for sighing? And why am I talking to myself like a maniac?" Shikamaru was glad there was no one to hear him right now because at the moment he was in the process of going mental. Again he did not blame anyone for that. It was his own damn fault that he was going on a mission on his own just to pick up a scroll or some kind of report for the Godaime. Going on this kind of mission considering his rank is just ridiculous to put it simply. It was so pointless for him that he just wants to rip all his hair out.

**Silence.**

"Okay, that's just wrong" he muttered and sighed, again, looking up at the sky. Was it a coincidence that there was a cloud shaped Temari looking down at him with a smile? Shikamaru abruptly stopped at his tracks and stared at it for a while. The longer he looked at it, the more pain he felt on his chest. But he could not stand looking away from it. He couldn't look away because... he wanted to see her. And seeing this cloud, however unsatisfying it was to him was enough to make him quirk a smile.

_'I wonder how she's doing?'_ he thought.

Shikamaru laughed bitterly.

_'Probably great because she's getting married'_ He really couldn't describe was he was feeling right now. All in all it was a mixture. Of anger or hurt or sorrow, he really didn't know.

An unusual rustle of the leaves broke him out of his reverie and Shikamaru became alert of his surroundings whilst trying to look normal at the same time. He walked lazily towards the direction of Wave country and stuffed his hands into both his pockets already wishing that his mission would not lead him to any trouble. He just wanted to get his mission over and done with without any hassle whatsoever. Chaos was the last thing he wanted in his life.

A spark of chakra came charging towards him and he cursed,

"I hate you god" he grumbled as he jumped up barely missing the shurikens and kunai's that shot at him. Shikamaru landed back on the ground silently and decided he would run away for now and get to Wave Country as soon as possible. He really didn't want to deal with anyone who is death obsessed.

Two blurs with incredible speed both ran past his left and right side and no sooner did they stop in front of him. Their faces covered with masks. Shikamaru stopped in his heels and said,

"State your purpose because I'm really not in the mood to fight right now" he snapped. Then again, when was he ever in the mood?

"No hard feelings. We've just been told to assasinate you" said the one on the right, taking out his kunai and twirling it with his fingers, as if mocking him.

"That's nice" Shikamaru said, digging his hands deeper into his pockets. But he in actual fact was clenching his fists. The last thing he wanted right now was to put his life on the line.

_'GOD WHY ARE YOU SO HORRIBLE TO ME? WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE?!'_ he thought mentally blowing a fuse.

"Wait, don't answer that" as if God was going to answer him.

"Would you willingly allow us to take your life or take it by force?" asked the shinobi on his left. Shikamaru sighed. Very deeply.

"Would it be okay If I say neither?"

"In order words, let you go?" the shinobi on the left inquired.

"Umm... yeah"

"No"

"... damn"

Shikamaru sighed and the moment he did so, the two Mist shinobi attacked him with no hesitation and this hadn't affected Shikamaru at all. Two kunai's sliced through his heart and Shikamaru gasped at the sudden impact; he could not breathe.

"What?" he asked, opening his mouth at the sudden rush of blood running out of his mouth.

"You've underestimated our capabilities, Konoha shinobi" the one on the right said coldly. Then his eyes widened as he saw Shikamaru's open mouth close to a smirk. His form began to crack and turned sandy brown. It was no later when Shikamaru dispersed into tiny sand granules. The mist shinobi on the right cursed loudly as he began searching for Shikamaru's chakra signature amidst the trees, barely containing his anger. Shikamaru who was hiding in a deserted huge tree, hidden well amongst the other ones, wondered why that is. They had only just met and yet it's as if the mist shinobi had some sort of grudge against him.

No. Against Konoha Shinobi.

"Great, he is death obsessed" he grumbled lowly to himself. He looked back at the tree he was leaning on, and moved his head cautiously to see the scene before him. He twitched his fingers slowly to position his 'plan' correctly. He had managed to do this when defeating the Warriors Of Gelel with the help of Kankuro but he was unsure if he will be able to deal with the two shinobi's by himself.

_'Oh well. Shit happens'_

And shit did happen.

Shikamaru feel down with an aching thud on the hard ground and he winced as he felt his leg go numb at the impact. He wondered if it was broken or not. He didn't have enough to think whether he can move his leg or not as the Mist shinobi dived down from where he previously was with a kunai pointing dangerously for his heart. Shikamaru rolled towards his left barely missing it. And he hated to admit it but right now, he was panicking.

"Give up, scum" the shinobi said beside him as he made another move to stab him in the heart or even just to cause an injury somewhere on Shikamaru.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Shikamaru yelled in pain, his leg pouring out with blood and he closed his eyes as the pain.

"Die" the other shinobi appeared and jabbed his kunai in his Shikamaru as soon his the words left his mouth. Shikamaru's eyes went dull as blood coursed out of his mouth.

**_CRACK._**

"How many times do you want to hide?!" the Mist shinobi bellowed, his voice booming through the area.

"I don't need to hide anymore" the Bunshin Shikamaru muttered before completely dispersing in sand. And with that the Mist shinobi knew they were in for trouble. They looked around and right then, they saw the almost invisible thread attached to the trees surrounding them. The thread was scattered in huge circle of trees with the paper like bombs attached to them.

"Shit!" the two of them cursed and vanished from the sight only to turn up where they were previously fighting with Shikamaru- which was away from the trees where Shikamaru's trap was setup.

"Gotcha" Shikamaru spoke, wearing a triumphant smirk on his lips. ", Kagemanu no Jutsu"

"Why... can't we move?" they both struggled to move and their eyes followed the shadow that was connected with Shikamaru.

"You... you bastard!" one of the Mist shinobi spat venomously.

"I'm not a bastard I'll have you know. So troublesome" Shikamaru sighed before speaking again. ", now let's just get this over with" he focused mostly of the chakra he had left and got some of his shadows to grow branches on them, re-forming into weapons.

"Kage Nui no jutsu" Shikamaru muttered and his shadows pierced through the Mist shinobi's body. Although he turned his head sideways to avoid the slaughter he just committed, he knew they were now dead.

Mist began to cloud his vision.

Shikamaru abruptly turned to the scene in front of him. There was no blood nor a body of a person in front of him.

"How did they escape my Kagemane?! They couldn't unless they were..."

_'Clones' _

"I hate clones" he growled now on immediate alert when he felt hot breath against his ear.

"Like I said, you have underestimated us" Shikamaru closed eyes knowing he really was in for it. There weren't any strategies in his mind. He was now really in the presence of two Mist shinobi. The least he could do was to be ready for his death.

"WOOOHOOO!!" Shikamaru heard a different voice altogether and a shadow overcast him. He looked up to see a little boy with a katana in hand, grinning maliciously.

_'Another one comes to join the killing spree'_ he thought, wondering how he was finding this funny when he was frankly about to die. Then a warm hand, almost smaller than his grabbed his arm.

The next thing he knew, he was standing behind three figures. The one in the middle was looking down on him whilst the other two looked ahead guarding them in the meantime. Shikamaru noticed the little boy was standing beside them too and immediately knew they were not enemies.

"What do we have here?" said a feminine voice. Shikamaru didn't know whether to feel relieved or insulted but nonetheless they saved his life in the nick of time. He looked and met the woman's fierce amber eyes that he shuddered at the stare.

"Are you hurt?" the woman asked anxiously which left Shikamaru surprised. This unknown woman was worried about him. He could only shake his head implying 'No' as he took the offered hand in front of him. It was the same hand that grasped his arm, taking him away from the Mist shinobi. Shikamaru eyed her this time and she looked nothing like a shinobi. And unlike the other two, her hair was a darker shade of brown instead of navy blue.

_'Who is she?'_

Shikamaru felt awkward standing next to the taller woman and shuddered again. Although she saved him, there was such a powerful aura about her. The way she stood firmly with her head in line with her body and folded arms proved this. His question was answered when one of her companions walked over. It was the little boy.

"Toni nee-chan, any strategies?" the boy asked, his amber eyes making eye contact with his sister. Toni in reply shook her head in one motion,

"No. Just get rid of the pests" she answered with a lopsided smirk on her face.

"Kyo nii-chan will do it for us" the navy haired boy said brightly pointing at their other companion. He was much, much taller compared to the other two. He had the same coloured hair as the little boy and his hair was slightly spiked up. There was a bit of hair which extended down to his middle waist and was tied by a white ribbon.

"Don't get your hopes up, Seishiro," Kyo replied, his deep voice loud enough for the two injured assasins inflicted by Seishiro to hear.

"Mou... I wanted to see you in action!" Seishiro whined then turned to face his sister who, like his brother, was taller than him. ", how about you nee-chan! I want to see you in action too!"

"Sure" the girl replied before walking towards the two assasins who were standing in line, on guard and ready to attack. ", you guys better get back, this could get messy" she said winking at her little brother who nodded eagerly. He pinched a bit of Shikamaru's clothing which got his attention..

"Do what she says" he said and Shikamaru had no choice but to comply. Kyo also backed away and stood with them as they watched the scene with interest.

"Well?" Toni asked stuffing her hand into the pocket of her black trousers which ended just by her knees. Her sandaled heels (like Tsunades) tapping on the ground as the seconds came by in utter silence.

The two assasins vanished from their spot and Shikamaru swore he heard the woman chuckle. In an instant Toni's long blade parred with one of the assasins on her left. Shikamaru noticed she did not even move her feet or flinch as she did this. He wondered if she knew the shinobi's was going to attack on the precise spot. He gulped.

_'Incredible...'_ Toni ducked down as a kunai was thrust for her head- still parred with the other shinobi's blade. Using her other hand, she placed it on the floor and used it for balance as she swept their legs by doing a kick twist. The assasins realized this and jumped backwards and Toni flipped backwards too, landing with ease.

"I guess it can't be helped" she murmured as she wielded two daggers tucked into the sides of her waist as Shikamaru only noticed. She whirled them with her fingers making them twist in an orderly fashion which Shikamaru found fascinating. He had to admit that he has not seen anyone who can wield those weapons with such grace. Especially with a kunoichi. But what Toni did horrified him.

The brunette gripped the extending white ribbons tied on the handle of her daggers leaving it hanging in the air. She took steps back as she threw the dagger towards the assasin completely taking him by surprise. Knowing the other assasin wasn't going to fall for the same attack she withdrew the dagger from the shinobi's heart and took it back flying to her hands before disappearing. In no less than a second did she emerge in front of the other shinobi before slicing his chest open with no hesitations.

Blood.

Shikamaru paled, no matter how many times he saw it, he hated the sight of blood. And he especially hated seeing how it was comitted. Toni wiped the blood stained daggers on the lifeless shinobi and tucked them back on her sides where they rested as if they belonged there. She disappeared again only to appear in front of Shikamaru, looking down on him because of height difference.

"You alright? Sure you're not hurt?" she asked him again and Shikamaru looked up trying to cover the fear that welled inside him.

This woman was strong. _Incredibly strong. _

"Yes" he answered. He really didn't know what to say.

"That the way to thank us, kid?" Seishiro nudged him with a raised brow.

_'You're the same height as me, punk'_ Shikamaru thought but decided against on not saying it out loud. Though he did have a point. Brushing aside the last of his pride, he bowed low in front of Toni,

"Thank you very much for saving my life" this was true enough.

"You're most welcome" Shikamaru brought his body back up with a questioning look in his eyes. The tawny haired woman laughed in response,

"What's with that look? You thought I was all stern didn't you?" she teased nudging his chest completely taking Shikamaru aback. By this time Toni was already grinning from ear to ear.

"Y-yes... somewhat" Shikamaru responded, unsure of what he said just now. The woman laughed again followed by Seishiro.

"Sorry about that. I tend to be serious when it comes to fighting"

_'Yeah I kind of noticed that'_ Shikamaru thought and to be honest, he didn't really want to see that side of her any time soon. She was brutal when it was fighting. He wondered if the others were strong seeing how the youngest, Seishiro easily injured the two shinobi kind of gave him an idea of their capabilities.

"Oh we forgot to introduce ourselves! How stupid can we be!" Toni smacked her forehead playfully before pointing at herself.

"We're from the siblings of head family of the Koga clan," she began to explain.

_'Wait. Koga clan? Weren't they known for weaponry?'_ Shikamaru thought. Then something clicked in his mind. Of course they would've been experts in weapons! Just the look of the siblings explained this. They were all weapon wielders.

_'I am so getting stupid'_

", and that is Kyo, our oldest brother and a shuriken wielder," said Toni pointing at said person who was silent from the beginning. Shikamaru saw the huge shuriken attacked onto his back as it glinted in the sunlight. ", there's Seishiro the youngest of us and he wields the katana,"

"Yo!" Seishiro greeted with a grin, his hand grasping the handle of his sword attached on the side of his waist.

", and finally the second sibling, me, Toni. As you saw, I wield daggers" Toni took a deep breath after her long introduction.

"She's adopted" Seishiro blurted out and before anyone knew it, Seishiro was on the ground with Toni's foot placed firmly on his back.

_'Talk about speed'_ Shikamaru was discovering things about this girl sooner than he thought.

"Did you say something?" she asked.

"Not at all. Now would you please kindly take your foot off my back?"

"What if I say no?"

"Then you are so in for it" Seishiro warned his voice getting low. Shikamaru sensed there was going to be another bloodshed.

"Go ahead squirt. Just try and defeat me" Toni grinned cruelly, a dark aura beginning to surround her.

"To hell with you!" Seishiro bawled.

"Oh, do shut up little brother" Toni said, digging her foot more firmly atop Seishiro's back.

"Calm down. You're forgetting what we came here for" their other companion said. Shikamaru turned back to see Kyo leaned back on the tree, his leg bent and placed against the tree. He looked so ominious, Shikamaru couldn't help but shudder again though he tried his best to hide it. Why was he saved by again? Let alone by three powerful weirdos that he know nothing of?

"Hai, Onii-san" Toni and Seishiro both chorused which surprised Shikamaru. He thought they were going to continue their rants.

_'They must really fear him. Or they simply respect him. Either I'm still shitting myself'_ However thankful he was for them saving his life, he was becoming even more miserable. Because he was inferior to them. Just with looks alone was enough for a weak shinobi to kneel down for mercy. Luckily he still had some pride left in him. Then a hand extended to him and Shikamaru stared at Toni's amber eyes. They were laughing. And what's more she was acknowledging him.

"So let's be friends" she said softly. Shikamaru didn't know what came over him when he replied shaking her hand,

"Yeah"

"Cool! Oh and by the way, I'm not adopted"

* * *

**Again, sorry that I seem to be introducing my own characters all at once. But here's the list so you wont get confused. **

Koga Siblings:

Kyo- Navy haired. Spiked up. Amber eyed.

Toni- Dark brown hiared. Long and straight. Amber eyed.

Seishiro- Navy haired. Unrully hair. Amber eyed.

Oshiro Siblings:

Renzo- Black haired. Slightly spiked up with unrully bangs. Silver eyed.

Tami- Black haired. Shoulder length (layered) Green eyed.

Others:

Akane- Very light brown hair. In pigtails.

Soumi- Very light brown hair. Shoulder length hair.

**Please take your time and review! Thanks,**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**_Rei_ **


	12. Realization!

**Sorry guys for the long wait! But I'll have you know, I'm cracking my way through this story! Hahaha... though school is keeping me quite busy. Being in the last year of High School gets me down a bit. MORE WORK! :) **

Anyways, yeah.

ENJOY!

* * *

**_19 DAYS BEFORE THE WEDDING._**

Kiba perked up as a familiar scent met his nose. He sniffed again to make sure that it was _that_ scent. He was midly surprised to see- or in his case smell that _she_ was eating the drug.

"They're ready. Let's get on the move too" the dog boy announced to his group. The rest of them packed their things in silence, adding more to the tension that was already there from the start. Courtesy of the girls.

_'It's because of Naruto's sudden outburst last night. None of us could argue back'_ Kiba thought as he stood up, bag slung over of his shoulder. He eyed Sasuke and Neji who tried to get away from each other for fear that they might end up killing each other.

[FLASHBACK]

_"Naruto?"_ Chouji questioned standing up from his seat and staring at the blond loud mouth. The said person was standing too, breathing heavily with clenched fists. He was furious.

_"What is up with all of you?!,"_ he bellowed, glaring spitefully at Sasuke and Neji. The two were merely a few inches at each others face, ready to attack head on._ ", do you really think fighting will solve anything? Because I'm telling you now it won't! This is exactly what I don't want to happen because... because...this is how we lost the girls"_ Everyone noticed the last words, his voice wavered, as if he was in great pain.

_"I'm not going to act tough anymore and say I don't care because I do. But the girls seem to not care about us anymore. I really... hate myself for doing those things"_ the boys knew exactly what he meant. Those pranks they pulled with the girls not knowing that they were hurting them until recently. And it had not occured to them that Naruto would feel this way.

_"Hmmp,"_ Neji turned his face from Sasuke and sat back down against the tree. _", this is completely pointless. If we obviously we have the energy to fight, let's all use that to rest"_ he said. Lee knew better of this and patted Neji on the shoulder with smile before taking his own resting spot.

By now, everyone had sat down and was currently working on how to sleep, even Naruto who seemed quite embarrassed that he felt this way. Sasuke who remained standing and turned his head to face Shino.

_"Aburame, If you can, I'd like you to do me a favour. It could benefit the rest of us here"_ with that everyone turned to face Sasuke who hadn't made an attempt to move. He was currently in the middle whilst everyone was lying down on their mats surrounding him.

_"It depends on the circumstances. I'd like to know what it is you want me to do before I agree to anything"_ Shino replied in monotone. Sasuke sighed and replied,

_"Very well. Since the majority of us are worried about the girls, I'd like you to watch out for them using your... bug skills"_ Kiba and Naruto shared glances and held down their laughter.

_'Bug skills? That's original'_ Kiba thought.

_", that way if the girls are in trouble we will come to their aid. Regardless of that fact that you're not talking to each other- I don't give a damn"_ at that Sasuke eyed each guy that was involved and Kiba trembled slightly at his gaze. It looked like he really meant every word he said and there was no room for excuses.

_"It shouldn't be any trouble,"_ Shino said. A buzzing sound was heard and a bug flew out of his jacket and made it's way towards the direction of the girls. _", I'll let you know if anything happens immediately"_

_"That's settled"_ said Sasuke and he too, returned to his lying space- trying to find a comfortable position. Afterwards, the group remained silent, afraid to ruin the tension that had befallen them.

[END OF FLASHBACK]

"...ba..."

"Ki...you..."

"KIBA, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" The said person, to say the least, was startled and trembled at the loud noise entering his ears.

"NARUTO, WHY DO YOU _HAVE_ TO SHOUT SO LOUDLY?!"

"WHY ARE _YOU_ SHOUTING TOO?!"

"BECAUSE _YOU'RE_ SHOUTING AT ME LIKE YOUR ASS IS ON FIRE!"

"MY ASS IS NOT ON FIRE!"

"I'M SPEAKING METAPHORICALLY DIMWIT! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH SHOUTING?!"

"HELL YEAH I DO!" right then the girls travelled past them slightly amused at the situation. The boys knew they could be heard several yards off.

"NOW LOOK WHAT _YOU'VE_ DONE?!" Naruto yelled.

"WHAT _HAVE_ I DONE?!" Kiba replied with the same equal tone level as Naruto- which was screaming their heads off, literally.

"YOU'VE LET THEM GO FIRST BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO BUSY THINKING TO YOURSELF!"

"IT DOESN'T MAKE A DIFFERENCE SINCE WE'RE ALL GOING TO THE SAME PLACE, DOLT!"

**Silence.**

"Oh yeah..." Naruto murmured, scratching the back of his head. Kiba was still shooting glares at the blonde boy.

"Idiot" Sasuke said, plonking him gently on the head.

"We should get going. We've wasted enough time" Neji announced and he jumped up for the trees and started to make his way towards the direction of Sand. The rest nodded and followed suit, making sure Kiba and Naruto were away from each other. For now.

"How far away are we exactly?" Lee asked, catching up with Neji who was ahead of the group.

"We're about a day and half away so if we want to arrive early we'd have to step up the pace" Neji explained calmly, stopping briefly on a tree branch before travelling once again.

**Land Of Waves.**

"Are you serious? You guys are going to see the Mizukage of Mist too?" Shikamaru asked, glancing sideways at the girl whom he somehow grew comfortable with. In return, she smiled and nodded,

"Yeah. Our clan wants to be allied with the shinobi villages surrounding our own. So far, Stone, Sand and Leaf villages have accepted this alliance" she answered calmly, walking at a steady pace followed by Seishiro and Kyo who have no trouble catching up.

"Wait where exactly is your village? If you were wearing a shinobi headband I would know straight away" Shikamaru wondered about this, since the Koga Clan were known shinobi's too. It was also custom to wear a shinobi headband once students graduate to become Genin.

"We're from the Grass Village, just on the outskirts. So we're in between Earth, Fire and Wind country. Convenient huh?" Seishiro asked with a grin earning a smirk from Shikamaru. Although their personalities were completely different, they were the same age and could somehow relate to each other. Shikamaru understood Seishiro more than the others as they were older and probably much more mature. Though there was a side of the second sibling, Toni that was unknown to Shikamaru. He didn't particularly know what it is that he was feeling but he felt that Toni was holding herself back from something and that Shikamaru hadn't seen all of what she's like.

"And as for your second question, the clan doesn't permit us to wear shinobi headbands to allow us the privilege of being recongnized as _normal_ people by outsiders" Toni explained.

"That's a neat idea"

"It is isn't?" Toni gave a short chuckle before leaving Shikamaru and Seishiro behind. She joined Kyo who was currently walking ahead of them and Shikamaru gave up keeping up with his pace because he was just too fast.

"And another reason was because we didn't like wearing them. It looked horrible. You can probably tell that we do give a damn about what we wear right?" Seishiro said, putting both his elbows behind his head.

Shikamaru considered this and briefly stared at the young Koga kid, his navy hair was intentionally made messy and he also had a hoop earring on his left ear which did make him look attractive to the girls eyes. Shikamaru looked ahead and eyed the older brother, Kyo. He too looked good looking, with a bit of hair tied up with a ribbon and hoop earring on both ears. Shikamaru noticed that all three siblings were not wearing the traditional shinobi vest as well as sandals. He then eyed Toni's look.

She was wearing a black off-shoulder top, with the sleeves ending just a few inches after her elbows. A white halter top was worn beneath it but it still showed the pale, smooth skin Toni posessed. Her three quarter length trousers hugged her long, slender legs perfectly followed by sandaled heels that Tsunade often wears. Her daggers were tied by a white ribbon around her waist and it supported their weight. What made Shikamaru blush however was the fact that her sleeved top were fitted to her curves and stopped just in level with her bellybutton.

"Sexy isn't she?" a voice broke the Nara prodigy out of his thoughts and he blushed even harder as soon as he realized what had been said. ", mind you she may dress like that but she could instantly prove any guy wrong" Seishiro finished patting Shikamaru on the back. Shikamaru regained control and he asked, although hesitantly,

"If you don't mind telling me, how come her hair colour is different?"

"Isn't that obvious already? Our parents had different coloured hair. Or did you actually believe me when I said she was adopted?" Seishiro received no answer from Shikamaru and burst out laughing.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one who believed me. That's why Toni nee-chan hates it when I say she's adopted because people tend to think it's true"

"Why do you make such realistic jokes anyway?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because it's fun. It's what little brothers do to their big sisters"

"Not all 'em do. A lot of boys would kill to have a big sister like Toni-san" Shikamaru figured he was saying enough and so decided that he will not say anything good about Toni.

"Would you kill someone for that?"

"No. It's too troublesome" Shikamaru grumbled making Seishiro laugh again. He really was a jolly person and he almost reminded Shikamaru of Naruto- just take away the orange and the stupidity. And the fox.

"So where are you going once you get into the village?," Seishiro asked. ", if you don't mind me asking knowing it's confidential and all that shit"

"It's nothing important really. I just have to deliver a file to the Mizukage of the Mist then get my ass back to Konohagakure," Shikamaru replied. ", it's quite stupid to be honest. And really troublesome. I'm a chuunin and yet the Hokage's making me do this really pointless mission" Shikamaru realised he had said too much... again.

_'Damn, why do I open up to these people and I can't control it?'_

"Is there a particular place you want to go to instead?" hearing that Shikamaru paused at his heels which Seishiro noticed and stopped too with a worried expression on his face.

"... yeah. But I don't think I'm welcome anymore, I mean 3 powerful people pretty much hate me and they'll kick me out as soon as I even step on their village" Shikamaru said, his voice slightly low and Seishiro wondered if he had asked a personal question. But seeing Shikamaru like this kind of answered his questions.

"What village is it?" Seishiro asked. Though, he could guess that it was a shinobi village.

"The Sand"

"You kidding me?!" Shikamaru stared at Seishiro questioningly. The said person got his expression and decided to elaborate regarding his outburst.

"I don't know if it's related to your story but once we've completed our mission here in Wave we're heading to Sand to attend a wedding" Shikamaru was even more surprised hearing this. And just to make sure it was 'the' wedding he was going to mention the name of the girl that made his heart hurt.

"Is it Suna's Temari by any chance?" Seishiro's eyes widened.

"How do you know?" the Koga kid asked.

"She and her brothers are good friends with... me and some of my friends back at Konohagakure. We've all received invitations" Shikamaru tried to hide down the hatred he gained for the brothers.

"Really so you're pretty close with her?"

"...not necessarily" Shikamaru murmured his eyes looking down on the floor sadly. Seishiro panicked as he realized he opened closed wounds. To reassure the Nara kid, he explained quickly.

"Toni nee-chan's good friends with the siblings too. Not to mention our clan's also allied with them so it was expected that we're to be invited" that didn't really go well for Shikamaru. In fact it made it worse.

"Err... aren't you going? Didn't it say that we were allowed to stay 3 weeks in advance whilst the preparations are processed?"

"I... wasn't allowed to go"

"What?!" Seishiro burst out, not noticing Kyo and Toni looking back at them. ",why?!"

"Because The Hokage said so. I don't know what she's got up her sleeve but lately, I get the feeling that everyone is against me" then a thought struck the Nara. "SHIT! Not again..."

_'I've said too much...again!'_

"Huh? What's up?" Seishiro asked.

"I've said too much to you" Shikamaru grumbled, rubbing his forehead. Then he tensed up realising what he just said, ", I-I didn't mean that in an insulting way" he looked like he was about to cry in Seishiro opinion but he didn't have time to ask why because in a split second, Toni was already standing in front of them, hands placed on the sides of her curvy waist.

"What's up with him?" Toni quirked her lips to Shikamaru's direction who looked distressed.

"Dunno. He just went spastic all of a sudden" Seishiro answered, shrugging his shoulders but continued to look at a disorientated Shikamaru.

"Really? Never thought he had it in him" Shikamaru wondered what that meant.

_'She probably thinks I'm a weakling. She did save me after all. This is so troublesome'_ but what she asked next, made him come to a halt with his thoughts.

"So tell me, were you invited for Temari's wedding?" Toni's voice no longer contained humour in it. Also to the fact that Toni used 'Temari' without any term of respect made Shikamaru wonder of how close they were. But Shikamaru had nothing to lose and admitted that he was indeed invited.

"How come you can't go?" Toni asked. Seishiro butt in,

"Because the Hokage didn't permit him to" Seishiro said, he almost felt sorry for Shikamaru when he saw the pain flicker briefly in his eyes.

"Oh? Did you do something to make the Hokage pull such a decision?" all Toni received was silence. ",I'll take that as a yes then" Toni answered her own question. She glanced at the spiky haired man in front of him. ", so what ya gonna about it then?" at that Shiakamaru looked up and saw an unknown determination in her amber eyes. It's as if she was expecting him to do something. Something that he didn't really want to know.

"What do you mean?" he asked solemnly.

"To put it blunty, if your feelings definitely point towards the Sand Village, then why not go?"

"Are you kidding me? If I do that, the Hokage will definitely crunch me with her fists!" Shikamaru burst out, shocking Toni for a moment. Then she smiled and sighed, ruffling her hair on the way,

"I'll be the one doing the crunching, mind you" she replied.

"And putting that aside, it's not like I'm welcome in Sunagakure" Shikamaru tried to say this like it hadn't affected him but both Koga siblings knew better of it.

"You did get an invitation, did you not?" Toni inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Well yes. Yes I did bu--"

"So why not go?" Toni interrupted. At that, Shikamaru put both his hands on his head and sighed so deeply that Toni thought he had no limit to exhaling his breath.

"You absolutely don't get this do you?" he asked, looking up again at Toni who simply had a blank expression on her face. ", I just can't go to Suna you know. If I go there not only will I get in trouble with the Hokage but I will also be treated in the most horrible way possible by the brothers"

"Brothers? You mean Kankuro nii-chan and Gaara nii-chan?" Seishiro asked. Shikamaru nodded. He really didn't need to hide this anymore. And in a way, it felt good revealing this to people who would understand his current dilemma.

"Well, what have you got to lose?," Toni asked, tucking her elbows on her side and holding her palms out.

_'My life, maybe'_ Shikamaru thought bitterly.

"I mean, sure you're going to get in lots of trouble but you only live once, you know" even with this very reasonable explanation from Toni she still received no response from the Nara. Toni's tolerance ran out and she grabbed his collar quickly and slightly picked him up due to their height differences.

"Onee-san!" Seishiro said, surprised at Toni's actions. He had a feeling this was going to happen and he feared for the Nara's life. Toni did have the least tolerance out of the siblings.

"Listen punk, I don't know what it is that happened between you and Temari but consider the fact that she sent you an invitation. It means she still cares for you one way or another. She acknowledges your fucking existence damn it! So get your head out of the gutter and go!" Toni let go of a stunned Shikamaru and walked off. Even now, he could still hear Toni's remarks about him. Meaning that he was stupid.

"You alright?" Seishiro asked, bending down to Shikamaru's level.

"I thought I was going to die" Shikamaru replied after a while.

"Yeah well, you're lucky she did nothing of the sort"

***

"I swear I could punch an old man right now!" Toni stormed past her big brother who suddenly held her wrist. She turned around seeing his intense amber eyes boring into hers.

"You didn't have to go that far" he said calmly.

"He needs to realize it sooner or later" she snapped.

"There's nothing we can do for now" the older Koga released his hold on her wrist and continued to walk with her in a jogging speed.

"I'm not gonna wait for him to make his decision you know. All he needs is a little push" Toni replied, thinking deeply more about the subject.

"Toni, you've given him enough of a shock already. Waiting is all you can do for now" there it is. THE NON-OBJECTIVE POINT. And by Non-objective, it meant that Toni could not argue back with her brother's point.

_'You wise old owl'_

"What if he's not determined enough?" Toni asked, quietly.

"Then we take drastic measures"

"Which is?"

"Kidnapping" Kyo answered as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Great plan there nii-san, really" Toni rolled her eyes, clapping her hands a few times.

The journey to the gateway of the Land Of Waves didn't take long after this. The journey mainly consisted of two pairs; Toni and Kyo, Seishiro and Shikamaru. This is 'better' for the group after all because a certain someone was still tempted to slice 'someones' head off. But Kyo made sure Toni's temper was intact because losing it halfway through their actual mission could lead to failure. They were not even halfway through the mission yet. But the most important part of it was nearing, all the siblings could do now was to anticipate his future actions and decided on their next strategy.

"This is where we part" Kyo declared, his voice monotone. He eyed Shikamaru who hadn't said a word ever since he was lifted of the ground by his collar, of sheer anger. Courtesy of his irresponsible, little sister. Although they were all going to the village still, it was possible that they might not encounter Shikamaru again.

"Well it's been nice knowing you, Shikamaru-kun" Seishiro said with full sincerity, shaking the silent Nara's hand. Kyo swiftly looked down on him and patted his shoulder as a way of saying goodbye. That was already good enough though. Kyo wasn't really known as the talkative type. Lastly, Toni who was surprisingly calm smiled at him,

"I'm sorry I did that. But I hope I opened your already opened eyes"

_'That makes sense you troublesome woman'_ But Shikamaru did understand it a little. He nodded to all of them and bowed low,

"Thanks very much for saving my life" he said. And he was trully grateful.

"No problem" Toni said, her smile still plastered on her face.

"We better get going. We are going in a different direction after all" Kyo announced. Seishiro nudged Shikamaru by the arm once again and grinned.

"See ya some other time I guess" the boy said. Shikamaru managed a smirk,

"Sure"

The siblings began their trek into the village. Although so far their direction was the same as Shikamaru's path, it was no moments later when they rounded a corner, which was the opposite direction.

_'You did get an invitation, did you not?'_ Yes he did get an invitation! He got the damn invitation first than anybody else! Though there really was no point in it. He received it yeah, but it was not like he was actually **allowed** to go.

"But if I did go?" he asked himself that multiple times. What if he just ignored everything; Tsunade's wrath, the unwelcome greeting...

...would he still be appreciated? Because he was so sure Temari doesn't want to see him. So why the invitation sent in the first place? Was there an ultimate plan coming ahead of him? Despite knowing the growing hate of the brothers toward him, Shikamaru found himself not caring anymore. Anyone can hate him, like him, despise him. It's part of the life cycle. What he really wanted to be sure of was Temari's feelings. Would she appreciate him there? What would she feel if he didn't go?

_'Well, what have you got to lose?'_ Toni's determined voice rang into his head. And Shikamaru halted in his tracks,

He really... **_really_** wanted to go.

Shikamaru finally got his head of the gutter. He smiled, a rare one.

_'I got a lot of trouble ahead of me'_ that he was sure of.

***

"Please sign your names here before you leave" one of the guardsmen instructed. Toni complied and wrote her name aswell as her brothers. She would notice the lustful glances directed at her in the corner of her eye and paid no mind to them. She was so used to them, she hardly cared wherever they looked. Just staring at her parts was the only thing they're getting. But that was a different story when it came to her brothers. Both of them were surprisingly protective of this. What was even more surprising was that Kyo was the one who corrected the men's actions. Seishiro only stood by Toni's side, giving the men glares at that meant hell.

"T-thanks for your co-operation" the men stuttered, clearly avoiding Seishiro and Kyo's gaze for they were currently emitting such ominous auras. Toni rolled her eyes at them and turned for the Gate.

"Oh?" she whispered, raising an eyebrow. "Is this Nara Shikamaru that I'm seeing?"

There was Shikamaru leaning against the tree, smirking at her. He gained some of his confidence back when he was fighting with himself.

"What brings you here, Nara?" she asked, matching up to his smirk. He stood up from his previous crouched position and sighed,

"Looks like I am going after all" was all he said. His eyes lit up when he saw Toni smiling at him. A real one.

"So you did get your head out of the gutter"

"You can say that" Shikamaru said before he smiled with such sincerity it made Toni breath hitch. "Thank you" those words were so filled with emotion that Toni was at a loss at what to say.

"Thank us when we arrive in Suna" surprisingly again, it was Kyo who spoke this time. He stolled over to Shikamaru and patted his shoulder with ease, "We'll start travelling non-stop from here. Please prepare yourself" Shikamaru could only nod at the older Koga's words. It sounded as if he was concerned. The man who he thought was emotionally constipated like the Uchiha was _concerned?_ DEAR GOD.

"Are you very sure you've made up your mind? We don't want to push you into something you're not sure of" Seishiro said wisely, though he smiling brightly at him that Shikamaru couldn't help but let out a quick chuckle.

"Let's go already or I might change my mind"

"Hai, hai"

* * *

**Ehehe... so what ya'll think? Giving me a review is a very simple request ^.^ **

**My next chapter will probably take ages again, but I'm am telling you now that I'm trying to give myself enough time to start the next chap!**

Love,

.

.

.

**_Rei _**


	13. Acquaintance

**Konnichiwa! Bonjour! Magandang tanghali!...whatever. Here's chapter 13 of Complications. Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

Previously:

_"Oh?" she whispered, raising an eyebrow. "Is this Nara Shikamaru that I'm seeing?"_

_There was Shikamaru leaning against the tree, smirking at her. He gained some of his confidence back when he was fighting with himself._

_"What brings you here, Nara?" she asked, matching up to his smirk. He stood up from his previous crouched position and sighed,_

_"Looks like I am going after all" was all he said. His eyes lit up when he saw Toni smiling at him. A real one._

_"So you did get your head out of the gutter"_

_"You can say that" Shikamaru said before he smiled with such sincerity it made Toni breath hitch. "Thank you" those words were so filled with emotion that Toni was at a loss at what to say._

_"Thank us when we arrive in Suna" surprisingly again, it was Kyo who spoke this time. He strolled over to Shikamaru and patted his shoulder with ease, "We'll start travelling non-stop from here. Please prepare yourself" Shikamaru could only nod at the older Koga's words. It sounded as if he was concerned. The man who he thought was emotionally constipated like the Uchiha was 'concerned'? DEAR GOD._

_"Are you very sure you've made up your mind? We don't want to push you into something you're not sure of" Seishiro said wisely, though he smiling brightly at him that Shikamaru couldn't help but let out a quick chuckle._

_"Let's go already or I might change my mind"_

_"Hai, hai"_

* * *

**17 DAYS BEFORE THE WEDDING. **

The rookies were almost at their destination. They could tell because as they ran across the plain, wide desert, the high barriers of Sunagakure began to emerge from their view. At first the top of it, only seeing two rows of men, then minutes passed by and the rows of men were increasing as well as the barrier itself. The barrier was just so high that nearly 20 rows lined up along it, occupied by men for their security duty. Neji instructed to regroup once they got to the barrier and Sasuke was told to give the message to the girls since as he was the neutral one of the lot. And true enough to his words, they slowed their pace down for the girls to catch up and they eventually arrived at the barrier. Of course they expected to be stopped, that was initial reason of regrouping so it can be dealt with all at once.

The sand shinobi demanded some sort of file, passport and even the proof of invitation. It seemed the security was tighter than usual but that was to be expected. With more shinobi coming into the city, it could increase the risks as it is. Once the shinobi approved of their files, they were escorted by 4 sand shinobi to the end of the barrier; the outskirts of Sunagakure. The group were happy enough to see the two most important people in the village, Kazekage Gaara-sama and the council member, Kankuro.

"Yo. Long time no see huh?" Kankuro greeted with a lopsided smile. ",I swear you guys got shorter. Or did I just get taller" Kankuro rambled on getting a few laughs from the girls. The boys just either smiled (if they weren't emotionally constipated like some) or smirked with the exception of Naruto who was currently engaged in a conversation with Gaara.

Kankuro could tell from the very moment he laid eyes on the group that things had not been well. For one, they still weren't talking to each other. And how long ago was that again? He sighed deeply,

_'I guess it isn't just the height difference that's changed. Their idiocy has definitely increased. Even the Hyuuga prodigy'_ at that Kankuro stared at the Hyuuga and saw brief, 'almost' stolen shot he directed at Tenten who was happily talking with Ino.

_'I swear, I could almost imagine her face when she hears about all of this'_ Kankuro thought about the person he had known since his birth, though she was a year older the same age as Temari.

"Something wrong, Kankuro?" Kiba asked him. Kankuro shook his head,

"Oh...err...nothing. So how was your journey? Hope it wasn't too much trouble" Kankuro asked. Knowing from his own experience, the 3 day journey from Suna to Konoha is very exhausting. Any shinobi, even the toughest to exist will admit to this simple fact.

"It was tiring, but we coped with it. Naruto is an idiot" Kiba grumbled. If possible, he thought Naruto had got even more stupid.

"No shit. You only realised that now?" Kankuro laughed in between his words. Kiba rolled his eyes,

"Shut up. He had gotten even more idiotic is what I was trying to say"

"Is that even possible?"

"Not really. He's like one of those dumb struck aliens wondering what the fuck everything is around them. It's called 'Earth' green balls" Kiba exclaimed. Then Kankuro howled with laughter when he saw the person standing behind Kiba.

"I heard that" Naruto said, gloomily. By now the whole group's attention was focused on the three boys, even the guardsmen who escorted them had not left yet because they were not told to by the Kazekage. Just by seeing the group, the two both knew that these were the people that first accepted Gaara for who he was.

Although the whole village gradually acknowledged his existence, it was still important to know he had people to open up to. Especially with Naruto who also carried his pain because he knew what it was like to be alone and mistreated by everyone.

"You would, wouldn't you?" Kiba replied back, his smirk widening at Naruto's anger building up.

"I'm gonna get my little nine tailed foxy friend to eat you up, dog boy!"

"Foxy?! FOXY MAMA!" Kankuro laughed again seeing Naruto's hopeless expression.

"Shut up you make-up obsessed freak!" to think that came from Naruto.

"At least I'm not a dumb alien" Naruto cringed hearing that and cringed even more seeing Kankuro's next actions.

"Oh what is this? It's...sharp and...grey. Oh boy it sure looks tempting to eat!" Kankuro looked at his kunai with astonishment, making an 'Ohhhhhh' sound as he twiddled it with his fingers. It was Kiba's turn to howl with laughter and true enough, he was banging his fist on the ground, close to tears.

"But... I don't eat kunais" Naruto explained calmly. The whole group stared eagerly, Kiba stopped his laughter, Kankuro halted his impersonations...

**Silence.**

"Kankuro you're such an idiot. A kunai of all things!" Kiba burst out.

"How was I supposed to know what an alien would find interesting?!" Kankuro said, standing up to Kiba's comment.

"Oh I dunno, anything apart from eating a metal substance and cutting their own throat, I guess" Kiba drawled, making his answer sounding even more sarcastic.

"Well you got any better ideas, dog boy?" Kankuro hissed, pointing at the object of conversation; Naruto. Kiba wondered for a moment, cupping his chin in a thinking manner.

"I do actually. Maybe he saw a rabbit or something, and he'd be like 'Ohhhh what's the moving fluffy hairball doing?'," Kiba said. ", then the alien will follow it and say is this what they call a rabbit? AWESOME!"

**…**

"Dude... that was the lamest thing I've ever heard. I mean... really" Kankuro said. But before Kiba could retort any more, there was a surge of laughter that came from the girls- mainly Ino and Hinata who found Kiba's explanation 'the weirdest and funniest' thing they've ever heard.

"I don't think that's funny at all. I'm the alien here!" Naruto said who glowered at the two boys especially Kiba who made that stupid comment about rabbits.

"Get used it dobe," said Sasuke who patted his best friend's shoulder. ", you should be happy you got another nickname besides being an idiot and a loud mouth"

"Yeah I suppose you're right. I should be ha--WHAT DID YOU SAY TEME?!" Sasuke smirked.

_'He finally got it' _he thought.

"Oh he does crack me up" Kankuro chuckled before proceeding to stand in front of the rookies.

"Why is everyone so mean?!" Naruto whined. But he was already forgotten at this point in time.

"We should get going. We'll lead you to your rooms" Gaara stated joining Kankuro at the front and began to walk.

"Hey, where's Temari?" Sakura shouted for Kankuro, looking around for any signs of the four pigtailed woman.

"She's resting. She's been tiring herself out lately with the whole wedding thing" Kankuro replied. Sakura shrugged knowing that she'll be able to see Temari once they settle in.

The brothers led the group into the depths of the village, making their way to the Kazekage tower and they eventually fell into silence. The rookies, although they have been in Suna countless of times now, still could not hide their admiration in the structures of how the village was built- purely on sand. This really was the perfect place for Gaara. Another thing was that they thought the citizens would be rude and unwelcoming judging from how they had treated Gaara before, but shockingly now, as soon as they see a glimpse of the young shinobi, they would stop and give their respects to the Hokage. The group were also welcomed and even got offered the citizens services if they so wished.

The nearer they got to the Hokage tower the more crowded it became for them and none had to guess why. It was after all, the preparation for one of the largest weddings there to occur. The rookies arrived at the doors of the tower and the guards stepped aside and bowed to Gaara who nodded at them. They entered the building and more silence followed,

"I have a question, are we going to stay in the Hokage tower?"

"Yes, special guests are allocated in the accommodations provided within the tower" Gaara answered without looking back at the person who asked.

"It's the only good ones we could provide for you guys" Kankuro said with sincerity. Sakura smiled at him,

"You didn't really have to go that far for us. We're not going to kill you or anything" she said warmly.

"Temari would" he replied so quickly as if it was a fact.

"Yes, yes I suppose she would" Tenten giggled knowing that Kankuro was always Temari's prey when it came to letting out her frustration.

The others chatted quietly as they were led deeper into the building, rounding corner after corner, corridor after corridor, that it seemed endless. However, when turning the corner the group abruptly stopped for they saw two figures who by the looks of it are not Suna shinobi.

"Oh? We meet again"

Sakura's first impression- she had a squeaky voice. But... she was pretty. Like hers, the girl inherited bright emerald eyes her black short hair was layered that really suit her frame.

"That's right, we are staying in the same building after all" Kankuro drawled, his voice unfriendly towards the girl. Tami in return, narrowed her eyes at him.

"Since we're all here let me introduce to you my friends, Renzo-san, Tami-san" Gaara said formally, it was hard to tell because his voice sounded monotone every time he talked but the group finally saw the level of formality that even Gaara possessed.

"They are all loyal shinobi of Konohagakure" Gaara continued before looking back at the group. "And I'd like you to meet Oshiro Renzo-san- Temari's fiancé and his younger sister Tami-san". Silence reigned after this. Konoha's reaction was exactly what Kankuro predicted and he chuckled softly. Their mouths hung open.

_'T-That man is... Temari's fiancé?!'_ Ino thought staring intently at the ebony haired man.

_'HE IS SO HANDSOME!'_ Sakura thought, staring at the tall man also. She could tell by the first look that he was much older and despite the long trench-like coat with short sleeves, she could also tell he was well built. And by well built she meant- well toned abs that screamed for masculinity. Now don't get her wrong, her boyfriend was handsome. Very handsome. But he has not fully evolved into the 'man' yet. And Oshiro Renzo was the perfect example of a full grown man.

"It is nice to meet you" Renzo spoke with such a deep tone that Sakura and Ino thought they were melting like lead.

_'So sexy'_

Tented stared at her two friends and could see their eyes full of pink soft hearts in them and she cringed,

"I think their old crushing days are returning" she whispered to Hinata who gulped. Dear god help them if that were to happen. Tenten also glanced secretly at Sasuke and could see his look was slightly disturbed. She guessed it had something to do with Sakura too. It was kind of shocking that he would feel jealousy towards a guy before.

_'Jesus. We've been here for an hour and this is already happening'_ Tenten shook her head disapprovingly.

"Hmph, like I care. Onii-san can we go now?" Tami asked ruining the harmonious silence but what was even more surprising was the way she had spoken to them.

Sakura's first impression: _Slapper._

Tenten's first impression: _Whore._

Ino's first impression: _Bitch._

Hinata's first impression: _Intimidating._

THE BOYS first impression: _Spoiled._

OVERALL impression: _Not very impressed_.

"Yeah that's what I thought too" Kankuro said, glancing at the rookies as if he knew what they were thinking. Tami and Renzo just looked on questioningly and this further annoyed Tami's mood.

"Get out of the way" Tami huffed and almost came in hard contact with Sakura's arm. Sakura was thankful she had tolerance in her blood otherwise the girl would've ended up with broken bones. Renzo was left on his own and sighed, ruffling his spiky hair that seemed so soft at the same time.

"I apologize for my sister's actions. She's not used to meeting new people" he said. ", but I better head out as well. The organising is taking a lot of time" and with that he nodded to all that was standing before him and left. His strides were so powerful, so noble, that the group sensed he was a man of a different calibre.

"He is very powerful," Gaara interrupted. ", he is to take over the Oshiro clan once the wedding is over" a comment like that coming from Gaara was enough for the rookies to understand. Clearly, Renzo was someone not to be messed around with.

"How do you know he's powerful, Gaara?" asked Naruto. Unlike the others, he could ask these kinds of questions without having to be afraid of his response.

"His clan is known for developing Earth jutsus. Considering that he will take over the clan, means he has mastered enough seals to take on a shinobi of Hokage level" Stunned silence.

"Woah" Naruto cooed, now admiring the guy. He was intimidating at first sight but knowing the reason why really did wake him up. If he wants to be the future Hokage then he really needs to catch up with people like Jiraiya, Kakashi, Gaara and Renzo was now on the list.

_'Maybe I can get him to teach me some earth jutsus too!'_ the blonde thought happily.

"This is where we part. Just round the corner are two rooms. They were the only two biggest rooms I can get as all the Hotels in Suna are booked" Gaara explained.

"So in your situation, it'll be easier if its the girls room and the boys room" Kankuro clearly thought this over didn't he?

Just the mention of the splitting of the group made them come back to their senses. How could they have been so stupid! They all completely let their guard down just when they saw Gaara and Kankuro. It was as if... they were all friends again. And that was hardly possible any more.

"I will be be heading to our room" Shino announced walking stoically as always with his hands stuffed deep into his pockets. Chouji and Lee decided to follow him having nothing more to say to anyone.

"We'll be seeing you tonight for dinner" Kankuro stated. ", just ask a random person to show you the Master Dining room alright?" the others nodded and the rookies parted for their rooms with no delay. Making sure there were all in their rooms,

"Fuckin' hell. This is getting out of hand I tell you" Kankuro sighed, matching his strides with Gaara's

"She's on her way, don't worry" was all the Kazakage said before rounding off another corridor.

***

**GASP.**

What met their eyes made each and everyone one of them gawk and mouths hanging open. The dull looking corridors and doors was just a decoy if all the rooms in the Hokage tower were like this.

"This is what Gaara meant by _rooms_?" Ino asked, trembling with excitement. She in her life had never seen a place so luxurious, grand, high class... something extravagant!

"This is like an apartment!" Tenten shouted and began to explore the rooms with Ino tagging along with her.

"A huge apartment!" Sakura joined in and grabbed Hinata's hand who was quiet since the moment they came into Suna. ",come on Hinata let's take a look at the rooms!" the said person didn't have time to reply as she was sent flying towards the bedrooms along by Sakura. The rosette saw a small corridor with two doors on each side and screamed with glee.

"I never thought I'd have a bedroom to myself!" she said and opened the first door on her left, followed by a reluctant Hinata.

"Yo" a blonde woman said, her palm suspended in the air as a greeting.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" came Hinata's shriek. Anyone near enough would've heard this.

"T-Temari?! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, obviously baffled at the blonde's presence.

"Do you want me to go instead?" Temari drawled standing from the edge of the silk navy bed. There were also matching pillows much to Sakura's liking. The colours enough were enough to resemble her boyfriend and so she wanted this room for herself. She'd have to beat up anyone who wanted the room.

"No I don't mean that, silly. Kankuro told me that you were resting so I didn't really expect you here" Sakura explained, after regaining her composure. Shinobi were meant to be alert at all times for god sake.

"I am resting" Temari replied.

"In someone's room?" Sakura inquired.

"It's not your room"

"It will be" for a moment, the tension became thick when the door burst open revealing the remaining two girls with panicked looks.

"Hinata! Are you alright?! I heard you scre--" Ino abruptly stopped when she saw Temari sitting on the bed.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Tenten asked, pointing at the blonde. Having had enough of remarks from the girls, Temari got up from the bed and began to exit the room.

"That's it, I'm leaving!" However, she was stopped when the girls grabbed a limb each, stopping her from escaping.

"Temari, no! We were just kidding" Sakura retorted.

"You sure don't sound like it!" Temari said with annoyance, trying desperately to get the girls off of her but was failing.

"Well, that was the idea" Ino stated and her lips quirked into a smile.

"Hmph" The fierce blonde felt relieved as the girls released their hold on her limbs. She settled herself on the bed once again and sighed, deeply. She was doing that a lot too. Little did she know a certain someone developed the same habit in the last month.

Ino started to giggle and it seemed like she passed on this disease when Hinata felt laughter bubbling up her throat. Tenten and Sakura followed and soon Temari found herself smiling, a genuine one, unlike those she  
especially showed to citizens in her village. She really didn't want anyone worrying about her. As far as they know, she's getting married and is steadily looking forward to it. What's there to not look forward to?! The blonde woman stifled a yawn and had the sudden urge to lie down on the bed and tuck herself in but decided against it. It would be rude to her friends considering that she has only been with them for... 5 minutes?!

"God, we missed you" Ino said giving Temari a hug followed by everyone. They shared a comfortable silence between them before breaking the embrace.

"I missed you guys too. I really had no one else to talk to" Temari said sincerely. It was true after all. ", I had trouble keeping up with all of the organising" she added.

"We can tell. Look at you, you look so worn out" Sakura said worriedly, her medic instincts kicking in. The rosette placed her palm flat against Temari's forehead and assessed her temperature carefully. ", you seem to be fine. You're just exhausting yourself too much. Your body needs a rest, Temari"

"I know, I know" Temari said softly, reassuring her friends but was unsure if they were reassured enough.

"So tell us what you've been up to the past month" Ino asked, rubbing her palms together. This had been a long time habit of hers even since she was young. When it came to gossip or anything that perked her interest enough, her hands was the sign that she was on alert, listening intently. Ino knew deep inside that the girls wished to knock some sense into Temari. To tell her that what she's doing is wrong. BIG TIME.

However, this is Temari's life. That was enough to make them halt in their steps of beating Temari up. And thinking about the pain Temari had gone through with Shikamaru made them have second thoughts. Maybe getting engaged and expected to marry was a good thing. Especially with an irresistibly hot guy such as Oshiro Renzo. He was the perfect male specimen.

"Ino!" Temari snapped, ruining the blonde's daydream.

"I wonder what she was thinking about" Tenten said, rolling her eyes. Ino raised an eyebrow at her,

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, you know" Ino stated, grinning.

"You love it" Tenten said firmly, defending her talent.

"Tch. Of course!" Ino said exaggeratedly, tapping her chest with her right hand continuously.

"Somehow, you guys developed a habit of ignoring me" the girls all stared at a pissed Temari. "Sure you don't want me to leave?" she said, not very pleased.

"I changed my mind, actually. The door's right there" Sakura ushered for the door and Temari shot her a death glare before picking herself up from the edge of the bed. Her movements were stopped when the girls grabbed a limb each...again. And a burst of laughter erupted from the girls like before.

"Anyway, back to the question!" It was Sakura who proceeded with the question that had been asked long ago. There was a short silence as Temari thought about the things she did in the past month. Temari returned to her previous spot at the edge of the bed like the others and she appreciated the few moments  
of silence to herself and explained,

"I er... organised some stuff and--"

"That's not good enough" it didn't matter who said it for Temari's temper increased.

"Let me finish!" she snapped, in turn making the girl's mouth close except for Hinata's whose lips were already clamped shut. Good old Hinata. "Like I said, I organised some stuff which consisted of choosing the colours of every aspect of the wedding. You know the flowers, the table mats, the carpet, the candles, the ornaments, the tissues. You name it" Temari did indeed finish and she sighed deeply after that.

The reason why she puts her activities as 'Organising stuff' very bluntly is that she didn't want to think about every single detail the professionals demanded from her all over again. Just putting everything into words was tiring enough. Although Renzo was there to help her around and even offering to take over for them so she can get some rest, it was still exhausting. And she only realised now that Renzo was equally tired as she is.

_'I'll have to pay him back when I next see him'_ She's not fond of the guy but she had a good heart.

"T-that must b-be t-tiring" Hinata stuttered. (As always people)

"Uh-huh," Temari agreed, sighing. ", but that's only half the crap I've gone through"

"And what's the other half?" Ino asked curiously. Temari shuffled in her seat and she ended up being cornered in the middle of the double bed with the girls surrounding her.

"I presume you've met Renzo?" Temari began only to see Sakura and Ino's aura turn pink.

_'Oh dear' _

"Yes! We've met him! God, your fiancé is so hot!" Sakura burst out, her hands forming into fists.

"I don't think Sasuke will appreciate hearing that from you" Tenten said, displeased at the situation and funnily enough, so was Temari. Both girls glared at the emerging lovesick girls.

"A-anyway back t-to the s-subject" Trust Hinata to calm the situation down, no matter how stuttering maniac she has become. That's right people, she didn't use to stutter!

"Yeah, good idea!" Tenten said, nudging Temari to carry on with her story so Sakura and Ino wouldn't have to keep thinking about Renzo. Temari cleared her throat before continuing.

"I also presume you've met his little sister Oshiro Tami?" Temari shuddered as the aura changed completely. Even Hinata was emitting such a dangerous aura and it slightly scared her.

"What about her?" Sakura asked, her voice was much more sinister.

"She's a bitch" Temari said, somehow her aura was completely changing too. She did, unlike the girls, experienced things that was far beyond anyone's imagination.

"I'm afraid we need a little more detail about _the_ bitch, Temari-san" Tenten said, putting on some 'imaginary glasses' and afterwards folded her intertwined her hands and rested them on her lap. This earned soft, quiet giggles from the girls but it ended shortly for they sensed it was something serious.

"Tami seemed to have earned some friends. Friends that has the same feeling of despite toward me," Temari explained. ", I don't really know what their initial plan is but they seem to enjoy making my life miserable. That's as far as I can tell"

"What?! Surely you've done something back at them?" Sakura asked, her anger rising even more. Temari shook her head slowly but in that movement, the girls saw the pain that Temari still had the burden of carrying. In that condition, it was a miracle that she was able to move about and pretend like nothing happened.

"I was... just not really in the mood to get revenge on them. Don't get me wrong, I hate them and I want to get back at them one way or another but generally... I just couldn't bring myself to do something about it" None of the girls spoke for they had nothing else to say that would make Temari feel better.

"Suna's Rose has become quite shameful, huh" the blonde laughed. A bitter one. Temari bowed her head low, avoiding contact from the girls and she instead focused on clenching the bed sheets in her hand. Her form shook as her mind tried to control herself but her emotions knew better of it.

_'No... not now please'_

Her form shivered as more drops came.

'_I don't want them to see me like this'_

Before anyone knew it, Temari was sobbing uncontrollably.

**.**

**.**

"S-stop... thinking of yourself like that!," Ino shouted grabbing Temari shoulders, towering over her.

"LOOK AT ME TEMARI!"

She didn't.

Water had dropped from above and on her clenched fists. They were Ino's tears. Temari looked up to see Ino who had the same painful expression on her face. Her heart tightened in her chest, she couldn't bear the sight that Ino was now in.

"You think we can handle to see you like this?" her thoughts were repeated back to her. And realization finally dawned on her. Although... although they hadn't seen each other for a month, they still carried the same pain.

_Along with mine..._

Temari wrapped her arms around the girls, tightly, expressing her gratitude. And she cried. For herself and for them. Someday they'll look back at this and think...

They were such emotional freaks.

_'Thank you...'_

_***_

"Renzo-sama, we need your opinion on the floral design since Temari-sama can't be found!" a professional designer called, rushing to meet Renzo's strides but she was slowly failing to keep up.

"Renzo-sama!" the said person turned around, looking down at the petite woman. The designer gulped but held her ground, she was just doing her job after all.

"I'm aware of the amount of work but I've had enough of it for today" Renzo explained calmly. But it's voice contained the authority he had.

"But Renzo-sama--"

"Leave me" Renzo said sternly, turning away from the poor girl and left. This time the girl didn't make a move to stop him.

_'What a pest'_ the ebony haired male thought. He already enough of those type of girls to deal with, courtesy of his little sister. Renzo turned another corner and collided with a small shinobi. The neat pile of papers fell carelessly on the ground as the Chuunin picked it up with furrowed brows.

"Watch it, will you?!" when the Chuunin looked up, his eyes bulged out so much Renzo thought he can scoop it out of its socket with a spoon. "R-Renzo-sama?!"

"That's right" he said, bending down to pick up the other papers. However the Chuunin bowed his head low on the ground,

"I'm so very sorry, Renzo-sama!" the Chuunin bowed his head constantly until a palm was placed on his head.

"Don't worry about it" he said, deciding to pick up more papers. The Chuunin nodded weakly before picking up the rest in silence. Once it was done, both males stood up and the height difference was so high, the Chuunin's neck was aching from looking up. He bowed once again,

"I'm really very sorry and thank you for the help" the Chuunin said sincerely. Surprisingly the taller man ruffled his head and smirked,

"I told you it's fine. Don't knock into someone else now" he said before walking away leaving the Chuunin there standing.

_'I never thought Renzo-sama... was that kind of person'_

He didn't know why he ended up at the top grounds of the Hokage tower, but this place looked deserted enough to give him time to think. He took his first steps from the door to the railings or fence surrounding the grounds. He rested both his elbows and looked out to Sunagakure as far as his eyes can see. A small smile reached his lips when he thought how small the village looked way back in his younger years. The people were also still in fear of Gaara, but now... the village was growing steadily because of the very same person  
they despised.

His younger years weren't exactly good memories either though, Tami was the living proof of that. He was taught to act strict, reserved, stern, anything that would consider as good formality. Although he didn't complain, inside he was tired of it. There was just one more step to take before finally reaching what the elders wanted him to do.

_'Get married, claim the Head position and raise an offspring'_ okay so maybe there was more than one major thing he had to do. But easier said than done. He sighed, a very deep one and closed his eyes. He visibly relaxed as the hot wind of the dessert met his pale face.

"I'm getting very tired of pretending" he murmured to himself. A spark of weak chakra entered his senses and his eyes snapped open. His composure also regained back to being strict but his elbows still rested on the railings. He looked at the slowly opening door,

...Temari.

_Silver met Teal eyes. _

"Oh sorry I didn't know you were here" Temari apologized breaking the eye contact and bowed her head. She turned to leave afterwards,

"Were you crying?" his question shocked her and himself. Temari stopped at her heels, her back facing him.

"Who knows?"

"Rumour has it that if you answer a question with a question you get bad luck" she turned around this time with a raised brow. It was interesting to hear Renzo talking like this. He was normally stern and very up-to-the-point when he was around other people.

_'Maybe there's a side of him that I didn't know' _

"Oh? Says who?" she asks, standing still by the door.

"Me" he said blankly, still glancing sideways at her. Temari saw for the first time a glint of amusement in his silver eyes.

_'Is that a weak attempt at a joke?'_ Temari didn't know what came over her when she walked over and stood next to him, her elbows also resting on the railings. This seemed to have shocked the tall male at first but soon recovered and looked ahead of him in silence.

"What are you doing here anyway Renzo-san?" Temari asked gently, enjoying the wind that was currently blowing on her face. She loved this feeling, which was why she comes up here when her schedule wasn't too tight.

"Just Renzo would be fine" he answered, not bothering to look at her. But with a person like him saying that, it still held sincerity.

"In that case Temari would do as well" she replied, a small smile gracing on her lips.

"We do have to know each other after all" the smile quickly left her lips as Temari was reminded of their engagement.

"I-I guess you're right" she said weakly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You don't sound very happy" Renzo stated, his voice calm as always. He glanced at her slightly this time and Temari felt his eyes. They were the most intriguing thing about him. She had to admit it but it really suited him. According to Kankuro, many many women have fallen for him because of those eyes. And now,  
burning underneath that intense stare used up her willpower not to look directly at them.

"No I-I am, really," Temari waved her hand, trying to distract herself from saying what really bugged her. However it was so tempting now that it came to something serious like this. For all she knew, she may never get the chance to tell him what she really felt. Her pure intentions took over. ", Okay I admit it, I'm not happy. I wasn't happy from the start. I'm really sorry" Temari said the three words as sincerely as she can.

_'I mean I'm basically rejecting a guy I'm going to get married to, that's a very bad sin to commit' _

"I'm... not happy either"

_'Haha... good joke there. He can actually crack jokes like that!' _But one look from Renzo gave a completely different meaning.

_'He's serious. He ain't happy man'_ but she had to make things clear just in case.

"Are you just saying that you're not happy because of your mood or... just generally not happy with the wedding and other shit like that?" she couldn't help it. Temari really had to dismiss the wedding as 'shit'.

"A bit of both" he answered.

"Who are you?"

"Oshiro Renzo"

"Sure about that?"

"Positive"

"What's your age?"

"Twenty two"

"Sure about that?"

"Yeah"

"What's your eye colour?"

"Silver"

"Sure about that"

"Affirmative"

"What's your hair colour?"

"Black"

"Sure about that?"

"Are you?"

Temari's currently open mouth from the shock, closed as the words finally sank in.

"Okay... can I say something that's... very honest like? I mean, that's very closely linked to what I'm feeling right now?" Temari never thought she'd be so... chatty with this guy. He was the last guy she'd ever talk to about this but... look where the situation ended up.

"Go ahead" he said. Renzo was to say the least enjoying this moment. Temari was also very quiet during the times they worked together but hearing her rant like the world was coming to an end was interesting.

"I think us getting married is... not a very good idea. It's not that I don't like you... it's the fact that I don't think of you that way. That's why this is hard for me you know? I'm supposed to be getting married with the person I love, not with the person I'm forced to be with. That's what I believe in anyway" If you thought Renzo would get hurt by this, you are sadly mistaken. In fact, it was exactly what he wanted to hear her say. Trust Temari to say it first.

"Funny how I think the same" he decided to tell the truth too and this caused another shock to Temari. Her mouth was hanging open again. But he had to rain on her parade ", But if I'm correct, we both made a  
promise to our parents years ago" Temari's shock gradually died down.

"Yes, I know. That was a bad mistake" Temari said, her voice full of regret. If Renzo had to say those words, his tone would be like that too. Because he promised such life changing things that he didn't even know about at the time.

_'Big time' _they thought in unison

.

"I don't... think of you that way either. I also think the wedding is a stupid idea but the pressure's on us right now, it'll be a catastrophe if we call off the wedding at this time" Oh he just had to ruin her hopes didn't he? But irritating as it was, the male spoke the truth. The cold truth.

_'It's impossible' _

"You're right. But at least something good came out talking to you like this" Temari said all of a sudden, it was Renzo who was surprised this time round, ", We both don't like each other in that way. I think we're gonna get on better now"

"What if we both fall in love with each other?" he asked it with such a simple voice Temari had to think whether it was a joke or not. But it didn't matter because it was a question. It only needed her honest opinion.

"Then I guess getting married is a good idea" another thought came to her but since she was sure she won't be able to talk to Renzo like this, the blonde decided to go for it. ", If you don't mind me asking... do you love someone?" Renzo took all the time he needed to answer this question. He never thought Temari would ask something like this. And speaking of the girl, she was fidgeting like  
bugs were scattered all over her.

_'Probably thinking she offended me'_ he was tempted to laugh.

"No. But I know what the feelings like" he said, truthfully. He hardly told lies anyway.

"So you _were_ in love?" Temari asked, looked on at her home city. She almost forgot to look at it courtesy of the man standing next to her. She guessed he is good company once you get to know him.

"I guess you could say that" Renzo didn't notice the smile forming on his lips as he looked on at the city. ", Do you love someone?" this time, silence met his question and he wondered if he offended her.

"It's a bit personal, you don't have to answer it" he said quickly.

"No, no! I asked you the same thing so it's only natural that I answer the question too" Temari insisted. The blonde seemed hesitant but after all, Renzo didn't like her so maybe telling him is alright. ", I was in love... I think I still am. Is it harsh for me to say that I'm getting married partly because I want to forget him?"

"Honestly, yes" it was so blunt that Temari had to laugh. She felt a little foolish but it was good for her weak spirit.

"He... didn't feel the same way, you see. I have no choice but to stay away from him" Temari continued and looked at Renzo for confirmation. In return he asked,

"Does he know you're getting married?"

"He knows alright. He was first person to receive the damn invitation. But like I expected, he didn't come" She found through the girls that he couldn't come so he stayed in Konoha. She shouldn't be expecting much after all. After what happened between them, who could stand being in the same room? But despite that, she was torn.

"Maybe he's caught up with something? He might still show up" Renzo refused to look down at Temari who was currently looking at him with shocked a expression. And he knew exactly what she was thinking.

_'Is he trying to cheer me up?' _

"Doubt it" she answered when his words sunk in. Her relaxed form became tense once again when she thought more about it.

"Don't lose hope. He really might show up" Renzo wasn't trying to cheer her up. It could really be a possibility. At least Temari got that much. Both of their thoughts came to an end when the bell rang. It signalled that it was exactly 6 o'clock, a sign that citizens should try to get home as soon as possible.

"Geez it's this late already! I have to go and get the girls!" Temari removed her elbows from the railings and fixed her clothes. Then she looked up at her companion and smiled warmly at him. She didn't think he could, but he managed to cheer her up. ", It was nice talking you to Renzo. I'll repay you for taking over for me with the whole organising thing"

"No worries. You've already repaid it"

"How?" Temari raised a brow.

"You've been honest with me" the comment wasn't exactly flattering but it made her blush. Temari held her hand out which Renzo visibly stared at with a brow raised.

"Publicly-_acquainted_-but-truthfully-just-friends?" If he didn't have pride in him, he would have laughed out loud. But a smile would do anyone no harm. He extended his hand out to shake Temari's.

"Yeah, that's just about right" he answered and surprisingly, Temari chuckled.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I'll work hard to get the next chapter finished :) So stay tuned! Btw, I know Temari's a bit OOC in this chapter because she NEVER cries, but, bear with me :) She's going to be herself...eventually. **

**I would also appreciate it if you review and tell me your opinions!**

**Sayonara readers/fellow friends!**

**Rei **

**'Xx.**


	14. 3 Sided Battle

**Hello! I am back after a long time, I am still not motivated about this story but I just can't abandon it when I have written so much. Please understand that people do lose their motivation and trust me I really am trying to get interested again but it's not really...working. **

**Throwing that aside, I really hope you like chapter 14 ;p **

**

* * *

**

**Previously:**

_"Maybe he's caught up with something? He might still show up" Renzo refused to look down at Temari who was currently looking at him with a shocked expression. And he knew exactly what she was thinking._

_'Is he trying to cheer me up?'_

_"Doubt it" she answered when his words sunk in. Her relaxed form became tense once again when she thought more about it._

_"Don't lose hope. He really might show up" Renzo wasn't trying to cheer her up. It could really be a possibility. At least Temari got that much. Both of their thoughts came to an end when the bell rang. It signalled that it was exactly 6 o'clock, a sign that citizens should try to get home as soon as possible._

_"Jeez, it's this late already! I have to go and get the girls!" Temari removed her elbows from the railings and fixed her clothes. Then she looked up at her companion and smiled warmly at him. She didn't think he could, but he managed to lighten her mood up, even by just a little. ", It was nice talking you to Renzo. I'll repay you for taking over for me with the whole organising thing"_

_"No worries. You've already repaid it"_

_"How?" Temari raised a brow._

_"You've been honest with me" the comment wasn't exactly flattering but it made her blush. Temari held her hand out which Renzo visibly stared at curiously._

_"Publicly-acquainted-but-truthfully-just-friends?" If he didn't have pride in him, he would have laughed out loud. But a smile would do anyone no harm. He extended his hand out to shake Temari's._

_"Yeah, that's just about right" he answered and surprisingly, Temari chuckled._

* * *

**CHAPTER 14:**

**15 DAYS BEFORE THE WEDDING**

Hinata awoke slowly, her eyes opening only halfway to prevent all the light from getting in. Her eyes were the most sensitive organ in her body- because she was a Hyuuga that is. She propped herself up from the bed and leaned on her elbows for support. She whimpered, lying back down, covering her head with the silken-made orange duvet. It was not only the duvet but the walls of the room were painted. You can guess why she picked this room right?

It had been a day since they arrived in Suna and their situation wasn't any better. It was only when the Kankuro and Gaara joined them at dinner that the tension lightened up a bit. What was even more surprising was that Renzo and his sister Tami turned up at the dinner gathering yesterday. It was a little troublesome for the girls but Kankuro came and saved the day by making sure that they stayed well away from each other.

Renzo seemed to have sensed the disagreement between the girls and also tried his best to prevent Tami from saying anything that will spark an argument. After Temari had cried, she came back feeling better or so the girls had noticed and they wondered what had happened during the time she was gone. Renzo also seemed to have been more relaxed at that time and he even responded to something Temari was saying in a very casual way.

The door burst open and Ino came in her pyjamas, sitting herself on Hinata's bed.

"Wake up sleepy head" Ino greeted cheerfully shaking Hinata's shoulder. The navy haired girl grumbled under the sheets and shook Ino's hand off, although as politely as possible.

"Come on wake up!" Ino continued shaking/poking/nudging Hinata's form until she finally came out from the orange sheets.

"I-I thought t-this was a h-holiday?!" Hinata still managed to stutter her question despite being slightly irritated.

"Well you could call it a holiday, but apparently we're going to have breakfast together" at that, Hinata snapped her eyes open completely.

"I-I don't want to" she tried to sound firmly but because she had just woken up, her voice sounded even weaker and softer than usual.

"I know you don't. But just think of it as doing Temari a favour. We've got to be around her for the next two weeks" Ino explained and very wisely at that. Hinata sighed and nodded,

"I-I guess" she answered. It was then when Sakura and Tenten came in their pyjamas on with very wide grins.

"Gosh, you're not a morning person are you?" Tenten looked at Hinata's slumped form as well her sleepy expression.

"M-Morning" she greeted weakly, her pale violet eyes drooping. Ino nudged her again which left Hinata grumbling in effort to wake up.

"Good morning!" Sakura said cheerfully before sitting herself on Hinata's bed. ",nice choice of colour. This" Sakura said, touching the duvet, with a knowing grin. Hinata blushed and covered herself with the duvet once again. The girls all laughed and tried to get Hinata out of the sheets with little effort.

"F-Five more m-minutes" Hinata whined, hardly making an effort to shake the girls off her bed.

"I can't grant that" another voice spoke out and the nudging/shaking/poking stopped. Hinata slipped her head out the sheets and saw a blond figure standing by her already open door.

"Good morning" Tenten greeted, waving her hand at Temari.

"Morning" Temari said with folded arms. ", you guys better get changed, breakfast is almost ready you know"

"We will as soon we get this girl out of her bed" Sakura replied, pointing at Hinata who was clinging onto her sheets like a little girl.

"You're not a morning person are you?" Temari asked, smiling warmly at Hinata. The said girl nodded weakly before proceeding to cover herself with the sheets once again.

"Oh no you're not!" Ino said, grabbing the duvet and chucking it away from the bed, to the very corner of the room.

"Ohhhhhhh" Hinata whined, cuddling herself from the cold that suddenly engulfed her.

"Come on Hinata, breakfast is nearly ready and we need to be on time. Besides if we come later Naruto might've finished his breakfast already"

...

"Good one Sakura" Temari praised the rosette. It was as if tiredness as well as sleepiness left Hinata's body when she got up silently with ease. The girls remained quiet watching the Hyuuga retrieving her things and leaving the room to the bathroom. Temari moved aside when Hinata came out by the door.

"And the good thing is, he probably is eating right now" Sakura laughed.

"That means you're late so get going already!" Temari said, grabbing Sakura's elbow and leading her to the bathroom where Hinata is currently in.

"Hinata hurry up!" Temari banged on the door briefly hearing a squeak from the inside.

"I-I only j-just came i-in!" the pale girl called out.

"That's not good enough" the fierce blond replied, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor. Sakura removed her elbow from her friend's grasp and stuck her tongue out.

"Temari calm down alright? Hinata just got into the bathroom so while she's in there we'll get changed to our gear and wait when she's done. Good plan?" Sakura compromised raising a brow at Temari. The said girl turned her head away from the rosette and nodded which earned a giggle from the other girls. Temari sighed loudly and left to the main room of the apartment- the living room. This apartment was like a house in many, many ways.  
_  
'I'll give them 10 minutes'_

**.****  
.****  
**  
"Hurry up, Sakura! We're all already out the door" Tenten shouted and her voice did reach every corner of the room in their apartment.

"Coming!" came the soft reply and a few seconds after Sakura came out of the hall way and outside where the girls were patiently waiting for her.

"We better hurry. Lead the way Temari" Ino commanded, tapping Temari's shoulder once. The fierce blonde nodded and started to walk quickly, the girls had no trouble keeping up with this speed. Besides, the boys were much more faster when it came to travelling so this was nothing.

"Hopefully Kankuro realised that we're going to be late and delayed the breakfast for a little bit"

"I am glad we're rushing to the breakfast table though" Ino said from behind Temari.

"And why is that?" Sakura asked who was walking beside her.

"Because I'm starving like hell I could eat a horse" Ino grumbled, tapping her poor stomach. But that wasn't the other reason.

_'And I could see Renzo-san earlier'_ she squealed mentally, her cheeks turning a pale red.

"If you did that, I would never talk you again" Sakura said, grinning. Rolling her eyes, Ino replied.

"You're nice"

"And you're disgusting"

"It was just an example! It's not like I'm going to do it for real"

"You can't be sure of that" Sakura murmured, and couldn't help giggling as Ino glared at her.

"You have such a big forehead, forehead" Ino said, grinning and it was now Sakura's turn to glare.

"At least I'm not a pig and insists on eating a horse" The mood completely changed in Sakura and everyone saw a glimpse of Inner Sakura surfacing. However, Ino paid no attention to it having gone against the weird inner soul already.

"I told you it was a joke. I would've thought your big forehead was smart enough to realise that. I see the forehead is just for show" Ino smirked seeing Sakura fume by the second.

"You misunderstood me Ino-pig. I thought that since you're a pig you would_ really_ love to eat a horse right now. I'm really the one whose concerned for your well-being so you don't need to pretend that you don't want to eat a horse because you do" oh boy.

The purple aura Sakura was emitting was like a void that Temari, Hinata and Tenten didn't want to get near her. Ino's aura is changing drastically to the same colour after hearing that very insulting comment.

"Y-You guys..." Tenten started sweatdropping along with Hinata.

"Shut up!" Sakura and Ino stated coldly in unison, their eyes glinting evilly.

"That's enough, you two. We want breakfast, not a catfight" Temari warned smiling. Even though this was going on, they still continued walking down the endless corridors.

"Precisely my point, Temari dear. I want to help the best I can and get a horse for Ino to eat" Sakura couldn't help it, she snickered.

"Quit it already!" Ino snapped, aiming to punch Sakura on the arm. She clumsily missed but nonetheless it made Sakura step back against the wall. Her smirk disappeared as Sakura tried to remove herself from the wall.

"Forehead?" Ino asked, her brows hunching together curiously.

"Ino... help" Sakura said it so calmly it suddenly scared Ino.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Temari asked now alert of her surroundings.

"I can't get myself out of the wall, it's grabbing me in from behind," Sakura explained, struggling to get herself out. ",help me!" Tenten and Ino grabbed both her arms and began to pull her out of the wall.

"Hang in there... forehead" Ino said, gritting her teeth as she used her strength pulling her best friend out. They only half way managed to pull her out but Temari saw the things keeping Sakura stuck to the wall.

"W-What is t-that?" Hinata asked looking at the yellowy, syrup like liquid stuck on Sakura's clothes. It was as if it had a life of its own as it yanked Sakura against the sandy wall. The rosetted whimpered, almost a quarter of her body has been absorbed.

"Sakura!" Tenten said, withdrawing her arms for a quick second but found that she couldn't. ", what?!"

"Tenten! Ino!" Temari exclaimed, as the other two were now stuck to the wall.

"Just what kind of fucked up wall is this?!" Ino screamed yanking her arms out but the more she resisted the more it pulled her in. The 'it' being the syrupy liquid.

"Don't ask me, I have no idea" Temari gritted her teeth in frustration trying to think of a way to get the girls out. It was obvious enough that if she touches the wall the syrup liquid would pull her in. Her wind was useless, it would probably cause the syrup to spread even more. So what can she do?

"Hurry" Sakura said, dread burning in her stomach.

"Hinata scan the room for anyone suspicious or anything we could use to save the girls" Temari commanded. The Hyuuga nodded and activated her Byakugan. Meanwhile, Temari stared at the syrup now surrounding the girls and tried to find it's source. It is coming from the wall, yes, but if it was being controlled surely it would have a source. However, what happened next horrified her.

"W-What's happening?!" Tenten asked worriedly, resisting the wall's hold on her hands and they pulled her in even more. Now almost three quarters of her arms were swallowed.

"Don't move Tenten" Sakura instructed gently who had been in the same position against the wall. "It won't swallow you as long as you stay still"

"Guys you might want to have a look at this" Temari whispered looking up. The girls looked up and saw the syrup, shiny and sticky glazing over the sandy ceiling. It was swallowing everything. And at the speed it was going, it won't be long before the whole corridor was glazed with syrup.

"Hinata what have you found?" Temari asked hurriedly looking at the Hyuuga girl.

"I-I haven't f-found anyone or anything. I-I can't sense any c-chakra signature e-either" Hinata explained following Temari as they moved away from the syrup. This was getting more hectic.

"You two, move away from it. It's trying to swallow you in" Sakura said gently at Temari and Hinata who nodded at her instructions. But they all knew it won't be long until all of them were stuck or swallowed.

"How can you be calm at a time like this?!" Ino said, it was evident that she was scared and no one could blame her really. None of them knew what was happening.

"Shut up. I'm analysing" Sakura said, smiling at her best friend. "Don't worry pig. We'll all get out of this" her expression changed to that of a gentle smile to being serious. She looked almost like Tsunade when she frowned.

"Hinata are you sure that you saw no one?" Sakura asked.

"Y-Yes"

"And there's no chakra signature anywhere around us?"

"N-No"

"Then that leaves me to a conclusion--" Sakura didn't have time when the syrup covered her mouth entirely.

"Sakura!" Ino shrieked, completely forgetting her friend's instructions not to move. This time, the wall syrup swallowed all of her.

"Ino!" Hinata screamed seeing the two get buried underneath the wall. She made a run towards it hoping it could help but Temari's hand on her shoulder held her back.

"Don't" Temari warned, but her eyes were full of panic as well.

Tenten was the only one left that was stuck on the wall and she was shaking terribly when two of her friends got swallowed. Her complexion paled as more and more things got consumed and Temari and Hinata were now being cornered.

_'What... What should I do?'_ she thought. _'Sakura knew the answer but it swallowed her up before I even got to hear it' _

_'Why did this happen? I don't understand at all! I'm scared... I'm scared!!'_

**.**

**. ****  
**  
"Tenten... open your eyes" she heard Temari's voice ringing in the background.

"N-No we're gonna get swallowed up anyway" she replied stubbornly. She couldn't bear it if she saw the rest of her friends get swallowed up.

"Everything's gone" she heard Ino's voice.

_'Ino? But I thought...'_ her eyes snapped open and saw everyone. They weren't trapped in any type of liquidy syrup at all. The corridors were fine, the wall was grainy and sandy as usual.

"Huh?" she wondered, taking her arms away from the wall. This time, no one or nothing grabbed her in. "What the hell is going on?!"

"That's what I'd like to know" Temari joined in. It seemed like Hinata wanted an explanation too.

"We were all trapped in a high level genjutsu" Sakura announced. "I was about to tell you guys but the syrup swallowed me up entirely before I even got the chance. So I took that moment to remove myself from the genjutsu and managed to get you guys out of it too" Ino sighed, so deeply that her legs also gave way. Relief washed over her hearing that everything was just a mere illusion.

"A-A genjutsu?! In this place?" Tenten exclaimed. Although she was relieved that they were all just in an illusion, it was still worrying that they all fell for it easily. "Temari did you even know that there was genjutsu in the tower?" the weapons mistress asked. Temari shook her head,

"Trust me I would've told you straight away if I knew. Besides, I nearly always walk along this corridor without experiencing anything to do with syrup" she explained.

"Then someone must've cast the genjutsu on purpose" Sakura said her theory so simply that no one could object. "But who could've done it?" they knew no one in Suna so there shouldn't be anyone hating them behind the shadows right?

"Tami" Temari murmured, gritting her teeth.

"Who?" Ino asked.

"It has to be her" Temari spat, her mood completely changing.

"I see. It's Renzo-san's little sister yes?" Sakura clarified once more and Temari could only nod at her friend. Saying that girls name only brought anger bubbling inside her body and she didn't want that to happen. Especially now that she has just become good friends with Renzo.

"B-But why would s-she cast it on us?" Hinata asked.

"It doesn't matter about the reason" Tenten continued. "Because I know she did it on purpose"

"It's most probably one of Tami's companions who did this" Temari said earning questioning looks from her friends. "She couldn't have cast the genjutsu herself because she can only master Earth jutsus. It's those sisters"

"Sisters?"

"You'll meet them soon enough" Temari said before extending a hand at Ino who was on the floor looking helpless.

"You bet I will. I'm gonna teach those bitches not to mess with us. They can play dirty, but they haven't seen what we can do" Sakura punched the wall, small grains of sand dropping on the floor, her hard emerald eyes transfixed on the girls. In return, they gave Sakura the same look which was determination. They didn't want to get involved with Tami and Temari's dilemma but because they got involved forcefully anyway, they have no choice.

"We're tired of you putting up with this kind of shit Temari. From now on, we're going to make their lives a living hell mark my words" Sakura hissed. Temari didn't know whether to feel dread or happy because her friends were sticking up for her all the way. Just having them around her was enough- they didn't need to get themselves involved with Tami.

She glanced at each one girls and they all held the same emotion- equally strong. Her chest tightened as she remembered that she had that determination once. After all that happened, she wasn't sure if she'll ever regain that confidence again. Temari smiled sincerely and nodded at them; confirmation. That was all they ever needed.

'_They wouldn't change their minds no matter how hard I try anyway'_ she giggled inside. She really was proud to have such headstrong friends.

"Come on. We're way late for breakfast" the wind mistress declared.

"I think I lost my appetite after seeing all that syrup" Tenten stated, laughing along with the girls.

"Yeah well, let's hope we don't have syrupy pancakes for breakfast" Temari replied.

Right now they're trying to forget this ever happened. But deep in their minds...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'This meant war'_

***

Kankuro expected that the girls would be a little late but he had a completely different theory as to why that is. Being the perverted guy that he had grown to be, he assumed they were doing something pervert-related. The sand shinobi grinned inwardly as he imagined those dirty thoughts however he stopped as he saw Gaara's intense stare burning through his head. He shivered,

_'He knows me too well' _and the thing is Kankuro wouldn't change that for the world. Gaara may seem a little too blunt and says a lot of hurtful things nearly every five minutes of his life but that was nothing compared to how he was before. He is a little too manly to say it out loud but his little brother had come so far and only he, Temari and possibly Naruto know how well he had done. The only thing that probably remained within Gaara is his evil aura that he often leaks out just to shut him up- and it works. Kankuro sniggered remembering past experiences and whilst doing so, roamed around the room and found Tami grinning to herself.

_'That's something you don't see everyday'_ he thought, staring curiously at the ebony haired girl. It clearly was bothering him and it seemed that Tami noticed the gaze aimed at her. She quickly removed the grin on her face and stared back at Kankuro.

_'What?'_ her eyes said her thoughts. Kankuro got the words exactly and rolled his eyes. That immediately irked the young Oshiro girl.

_'Oh nothings wrong, just the fact that you're grinning to yourself like a demented child'_ Kankuro thought to himself and with that he found himself grinning too.

"So... anybody got any idea when the girls will arrive?" a new voice broke out. Everyone looked at Chouji who in return seemed unfazed at all the attention he is getting.

"I'm guessing they'll be here in five minutes" Kankuro answered. ", the food will be served when they get here" He heard someone giggle and turned to stare at Tami who immediately stopped. Kankuro raised an eyebrow, this was getting really suspicious now.

"It seems they got caught on something" Shino spoke.

"Caught up on what?" Sasuke asked.

"The bug I sent can't identify it. It can only pick out the abnormalities as well as the conversation between them if I so wished to know" Shino replied. Sasuke was thankful for this,

"And have they said anything relevant?" Neji asked. All eyes turned to him this time because it seemed like he was eager to know something... ", don't get the wrong idea" he added.

But Lee thought better of it. Neji was the type of person who puts different meanings in the words he says. It's like reading between the lines. Lee was saddened that two of his team mates had fallen out but he could not actually blame anyone for what happened. It's just that Tenten and Neji misunderstood each others actions and made decisions which harmed their friendship. Lee could hardly call his team 'Team 11' any more. If only someone could come and help the two make up. If only!

"I don't know if it is appropriate to say" this was the first time seeing Shino hesitating in what he says. He was always blunt period. Because of that, all the boys involved were curious as to what the girls conversation involved. Sasuke, Lee, Gaara and Kankuro thought the result would be bad.

"So anyone got any plans today?" Kankuro asked smoothly, changing the main subject that is rapidly turning the room atmosphere into coldness as well as bitterness.

"Shino, we'll protect you if the girls find out you leaked out the information" Chouji, without delay, tried to reason with Aburame, clearly ignoring Kankuro.

"Hey no one's answered my question" Kankuro raised his voice but still no reaction. Sasuke, Lee and even Gaara looked at him helplessly. He was the only one happy and jolly enough to change the conversation easily but he was failing... badly.

"Chouji's right, Shino. We'll back you up so don't worry about the girls" Kiba also reasoned with him. Shino remained silent but Sasuke could tell that he was losing composure and is being cornered.

"If you guys don't have an idea where you want to go, I could tell you!" Kankuro said, desperately.

"Shino, I assure you that whatever you tell us, we will not involve you" Neji said, his voice was deadly serious.

"Damn I'm so hungry does everyone agree with me?" Kankuro increased his voice. Man this was getting annoying- being ignored and all. But he had to try his best not to cause any problems.

"Come on Shino. Tell us already we're not going to bite you!" Naruto said cheekily although Sasuke could tell that he too desperately wanted to know what the girls have been discussing. Even though he has no interest in making another trap or prank on the girls, he was still curious. That's what Sasuke predicted anyway.

"The girls sure are taking ages rig--"

"Shut up, Kankuro!" Neji, Kiba, Chouji and Naruto blustered to the poor Kankuro. In turn, Kankuro sighed and gave up. He put his hands out in front of him to give the others the impression that he couldn't care less any more.

_'They're too serious to listen to anything I say'_ Kankuro thought.

He really wished he could stop them from asking Shino but he guessed the boys are really, really eager to know. He stared at Sasuke and bowed his head low apologizing, Sasuke shook his head in response. Funny how they were enemies from the very beginning but now they almost seem to understand each other ever since the boys fell out with the girls. Kankuro also glanced at Gaara who seems to be thinking deep in thought. It may not look like it for his face remained impassive but he knew his little brother enough to notice even the smallest details.

"So tell us Shino" Naruto urged him on, still wearing the foxy grin on his face. Kiba, Neji and Chouji nodded and tried to make eye contact with Shino. Well, they would be if Shino didn't have his 'Men-in-black' shades on.

_'Dammit!' _Kankuro cursed in his head. He no longer spoke out loud but still... he wished someone different would instead.

"Ummm..." Shino began, still uncertain. The truth is, as soon as he tells the anxious guys about what girls have been talking about it would stir the hostility between the group even more. But he promised them he would tell the boys what the girls have been up to if they so wished. This was the first time being uncertain.

**COUGH.**

Kankuro whipped his head round to the opposite end of the table.

_'What the hell? Renzo?'_

"Onii-san?" Tami questioned, staring up at her brother next to her. At that moment Renzo sipped his tea, eyes closed, totally relaxed but somehow on guard. His body was completely composed and if possible he looked more noble than the Kazekage, Gaara. However this made the atmosphere so thick that no one dared to speak, breathing became harder for fear that everyone can hear.

"Is anything wrong, Renzo-san?" Kankuro asked. Despite the thick atmosphere currently surrounding him, his stomach full of dread was getting lighter by the second. Renzo gently and patiently rested the cup of tea on the table and looked up, silver eyes meeting everyone else's.

"I believe the girls have arrived" he stated, sipping his tea as if he isn't affected... Well truth to be told, he didn't know what came over him when he said that. He noticed the stress Gaara and Kankuro were in and he just had to do something. Luckily he was always aware of chakra signatures around him and sensed the girls coming.

It took a while for the boys to register this in and the moment they did, they immediately composed themselves and could briefly hear the girls giggling to themselves.

"Good job, Tenten" Sakura chuckled softly as they came in from the door of the dining room. Every pair of eyes stared back at her and immediately felt that something happened beforehand. Temari walked in with a grin on her face and sat down opposite to Renzo- her appointed seat from now on. The girls followed on sitting themselves randomly wherever there are vacant seats.

"Sorry for being late. We encountered a slight problem" Temari apologised looking at Gaara who nodded in response. She stared at Renzo and found that he too was staring back at her with a slight smile on his lips. Temari felt her lips tugging into a small smile but that ended shortly when she eyed Tami who was sitting next to him. Tami felt the intense coldness the blond was now directing at her and pretended to not notice. By doing this, the ebony haired girl realised that they'd realised it was her that pulled the prank.

"It's nothing to worry about though. We got rid of it quite easily credits to Sakura. But I don't think that's the end of it" Tami felt the glares aimed at her by the girls and she only shrugged her shoulders, smirking on the way. This irked Sakura and Ino more but they had tolerance in their blood. This girl just needs a lesson and they were the right people to do just that.

"No matter, I'm sure you can get rid of it" Kankuro said smirking. Temari smiled at him and but then looked at him questioningly,

"What?" he asked.

"Why are you sweating?" she asked. Kankuro tensed up and briefly looked around the room sensing the guys doing just the same. He even saw Chouji wiping his forehead to see if he was sweating as well.

_'If the girls found that we're talking about them, we are dead' _Kankuro thought clenching his fist from under the table to at least control his nervousness.

"Err... because it's too hot" Kankuro smirked, carefully hiding the truth. However Temari who better of it and proceeded to ask,

"But the windows are all open" she retorted.

"Well that is--" Kankuro began.

"I believe breakfast has arrived" Renzo interrupted again, this time Ino and Sakura was gaping at how smooth he had talked. He was just so... relaxed! How can a man like this exist?! He has the power, he has right personality, and last of all he has the looks. Oh boy... he definitely had that.

Renzo was unaware of the eyes gawking at him and proceeded to unfold the tablecloth and neatly laid it out on his lap. Soon afterwards, the double doors burst open to reveal the chefs carrying the heated trolley with the food. Each person had the option of having either Beef Ramen or Pork and what vegetables they wanted. In Naruto's case however, he had both servings and possibly all the vegetables there is. Sasuke rolled his eyes at this little act and Hinata hid a smile.

_'Phew'_ Kankuro thought in his head. If Renzo hadn't interrupted for the second time, he didn't know what would've happened. One thing he was sure of was that the girls would've found out.

After a few exchanges between the group, with the exception of the girls not talking to the boys, breakfast went by quickly and servants piled into the room, cleaning the table in a very skilled and rapid way. Soon after, small bowls of ice cream was laid out as the dessert and Naruto rejoiced once again. This time, Kankuro laughed and began to joke around, lightening up the tension that seemed to overcome the group beforehand.

Temari was involved in the conversation and before she knew it, she was already arguing with the girls light-heartedly. Renzo and Tami stayed quiet the whole time and just watched with amusement. As far as Renzo was concerned, they were just guests like he is and nothing else. Besides, he didn't want to spoil the precious time this group had. Tami, however, had other ideas and proceeded to listen to the conversations mainly on the girls.

Not long after, Gaara stood up and excused himself claiming that he had a lot of work to do in the office. Tami left without any excuse and the girls were more than happy for that. They didn't need to hear her strangled voice anyway. And soon, everyone was already standing up from their seats and making their way outside.

"I have to go and carry on with the organising" Temari announced, clearly not hiding her dislike for it.

"Same here" Renzo stated, earning a chuckle from Temari which seemed to surprise the girls. Since when they did get along that well?!

"Shall we get going too, girls?" Tenten asked, grabbing Sakura and Ino's arms followed by a very timid Hinata. The weapon mistress didn't even need a response and continued to drag the two along with her.

"Well I'm off, see you guys later. Make yourself at home" Temari waved at the boys who nodded at her briefly. Why were they okay with her, you ask? Because Temari hadn't done anything, she was just the topic. She left before turning around slightly,

"You coming, Renzo-san?" The dark haired male, nodded before turning back to the boys.

"Pleasure to see you" he said. Naruto saluted with a grin whilst the other responded with a 'Yes' and some brief words. However Sasuke who stood a little behind the guys grabbed Renzo's attention. Both were equally matched with the staring contest. But it shocked him when Sasuke nodded at him which he knew had a deeper meaning than just the simple gesture. Somehow understanding, Renzo smirked and nodded too in acknowledgement.

**3 hours later**

From the start and the end of breakfast Tami had not seen a sign of the girls anywhere in the tower. Not that she cared. But if they were at some point having a discussion then she would be more than happy to listen in and try to find out what their secret is. Then, she could tell the boys about it causing even more conflict. Yeah, she liked that plan very much.

She already knew the girls hated her and that Temari is slowly gaining her confidence again. But that's what's interesting to see! Whatever happens, she would not back down. Temari deserves everything she gets. She would the one to bring the downfall of Suna's Rose, no matter how much her brother is opposed to the idea.

Tami clenched her fist as she rounded a corner and continued to walk down the corridor, she was headed to the master living room of the tower. It was more like the council rest room but anybody that Gaara considers as a V.I.P can access the room any time- except for when they hold meetings and on some important days. At last she arrived at the front of the room. It's mahogany wood double doors firmly closed with designs of what looked like floral circles on the borders of it. Hastily, she turned the door knob and slowly peeked her head in where she saw two characters in the room.

"Finally! We thought you weren't going to turn up" said Soumi with a small smile.

"Hmmp, I stick to my words" Tami fully let herself in and noticed that the sisters in the room were standing by the windowsill. None of the sofas were occupied and so she helped herself on sat down on the most comfiest one.

"So what did you call us for?" said the other sister, Akane whose light brown hair tied up that Tami had grown accustomed to it. The younger sister Soumi had braided pigtails that Tami found absolutely ridiculous. She had never seen anyone at the age of seventeen to be having such a kiddy hairstyle.

"Those bitches found out that we cast the genjutsu in the corridor near their apartment so they will be more aware of things from now on. I suggest you guys take care as well" Tami stated, pouting her lip as if she was thinking. "Also, there's something going on between the Konoha group of boys and girls"

"What do you mean?" Akane asked, looking curiously at the Oshiro girl.

"I'm not sure what it is," Tami answered. ", but the girls have been talking about something concerning the boys. It should be something important considering how Kankuro tried so hard to hide it" she finished. She remembered at that time how Kankuro literally squirmed on his seat, trying his best to calm the boys down.

"Do you know what it is?" Soumi asked, walking over and began to lean on the sofa where Tami was sat.

"That's what we're going to find out. We'll continue making trouble for those bitches but at the same time try to gather information about what it really is. Tell me anything even if it's just a small thing, every word matters" Tami said, her voice now deadly serious that Soumi tensed up for a moment. Her sister, however remained monotone by the windowsill and said nothing.

Akane followed Tami's orders because she loathed Temari herself but she never really knew where Tami's source of hatred came from. As far as she knew, the young girl met Temari just a week ago, the same time as her supposed fiancé. So... what was there to hate?

"So, do we have an understanding?" Tami confirmed, staring at each sister. Soumi nodded eagerly and grinned. Tami was always grateful for that because Soumi was always there to help and she shared the same feeling. She was so easy to persuade sometimes. Tami turned to look at Akane who remained impassive for a moment before nodding her head in agreement.

"Yeah" Akane answered. Tami frowned inwardly, she never really liked the older sister no matter how hard she tried to. Even though it was Akane who cast the genjutsu on the girls, there was just something about her! Maybe it's the fact that Akane never really opened up to her and just agreed with everything. Then another thing occurred in her mind. How are the sisters meant to collect information when they haven't even _met_ the Konoha ninjas? Well... she could just introduce them,

"I'm thinking of bringing you two to all the dinners we have every night so be sure to turn up at 6:30pm sharp" she didn't mean it to sound like an order, but it was the only choice for them to agree.

"What?! We can't do that!" Soumi burst out. Akane nodded as well, agreeing with her sister.

"Of course you can. Gaara-san's brought all his Konoha friends to stay so I don't see why I can't bring my friends along too" that was true enough. Soumi glanced at her sister who was now visibly frowning at the idea. As far as they're concerned, they're just making trouble behind the scenes and not letting Gaara and Kankuro found out about it. So why go forward and introduce themselves to hell?

"Oh come on you two! It will be just a simple dinner every night! Besides, we won't be discussing these issues but something else. We'll just be alert of what could possibly turn up on the conversations that's all" Tami smiled slightly

"Oh and another thing, Temari is gaining back a little bit of her confidence" Soumi and Akane blinked a few times just to register this in. They glanced at one another as nervousness crept onto their skins.

"That's not good" Akane stated, looking at Tami seriously to prove her point. This was slightly surprising to see since the older sister always agreed to everything she says.

"How come?" asked Tami.

"Because once she gains it all back, we're reduced to nothing even if it's the three of us put together" this time it was Soumi who replied. Tami scoffed,

"We'll see about that" Akane lifted an eyebrow,

_'She's clearly underestimating them' _Akane sighed, _'But if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have been able to inflict harm on them'_

Akane removed herself from the windowsill and began to walk closer to Tami and Soumi. This was a mistake. A small sized shuriken swung across her but she managed to dodge it.

"Where did that come from?" Tami suddenly became alert and began to scan frantically in the room but sensed nothing. This was frustrating! Soumi who was originally sat behind Tami's chair took a step back. Immediately, a kunai flew past the side of her head and drew blood from where it cut her on the face.

"They're just jumping out of nowhere!" Soumi screamed, wiping the blood off and hesitantly began to move out near the exit, likewise with the two other girls. Tami stood up from the sofa she was sitting on and tip toed to the door of the room,

'_Why didn't I learn how to do a flash step or something'__ 'Damn it!'_ The ebony haired girl flawlessly moved across successfully to the door and grabbed the knob that led outside. Another kunai sprung from her feet and Tami dodged in time that it missed her whole head except for a cut on the bottom of her chin that was now bleeding and loose strands of her black hair.

"Tami!" Soumi and Akane chorused as they came nearer to the girl who was trembling.

"It's those girls!" Tami yelled and stormed of the room. "That is it! You two follow me!" Soumi nodded and matched Tami's strides with her own followed closely by a silent Akane. She took a glance back at the room full of weapons and had to admit it herself,

_'It's a neat trick. The traps were set so well not a thing stood out' _

_***_

"Atchoo!" Temari sneezed covering her mouth.

"Are you alright?" Renzo asked.

"I just sneezed. It's not a big deal" Temari smirked.

_'Though I feel like someone's talking about me' _She wasn't so surprised if it was Tami and her little minions. Then another thought came to her,

_'They must've realised it already'_

She couldn't help it. Temari laughed out loud just imagining them jumping around, dodging the weapons Tenten set up and their panicked looks as to where they all came from. She noticed the tall man staring at her strangely and smiled,

"I'm not crazy" At that, she burst into fits of giggles once again.

"Right" Renzo stated. "You sure you're okay?" Temari just nodded as she couldn't bring herself to reply verbally as of yet. A few moments later she took a deep breath,

"I think I need a break," she started. "Come on, let's go to Gaara's office" ushering him to follow her.

"He won't like that" Renzo reminded her.

"He will," Temari reassured him. "He doesn't mind me lounging around when I have nothing to do"

"But that's you, though" Renzo retorted but clearly his body didn't follw his words as he found himself walking across the room to get out.

"Trust me," Temari replied now staring at the cool, silver eyes that she found so fascinating. "There are probably more people in there than you thought" This was enough to melt away the worries Renzo had as he nodded in confirmation.

"Temari-dono, Renzo-dono!" a voice called out among the group of white coated members in the room. Temari turned around smoothly and used a hand gesture to shoo them away. She was obviously not happy about being called back and reminded of what she had to do.

"We'll be back so calm your ass" Temari said, displeased.

"H-Hai..." the person who called them out bowed to apologise and received no answer as the couple walked out silently. She turned to face her co-workers and said,

"Is it just me or are they getting along better than they were before?"

***

"Gaara!" Naruto called out happily as he entered the Kazekage's office followed closely by the boys.

"Naruto" Gaara greeted glancing up for a second then returning to the huge pile of documents on his desk.

"What you up to?" Naruto inquired.

"Take a guess" Gaara answered simply.

"Some paperwork?" Naruto had to admit, he felt a little stupid after seeing what his friend was doing with his own eyes and still bothering to waste his breath and ask. Chouji and Lee laughed at him as the rest smirked.

"Yes" said Gaara, the smallest of smiles showing on his pale face.

"Well that was an easy conversation" another voice said. Everyone turned to look at the door where Kankuro showed up.

"Kankuro" Chouji greeted.

"Yo!" Kankuro said brightly. "How's today been for ya?"

"Boring," Lee replied, sighing. "There's absolutely nothing to do"

"It's freakin' hot too," Kiba joined in. "How do you survive in this weather?" he added as he pointed at the little pup on his shoulder whose tongue was hanging out.

"With skill" said Kankuro, looking smug. "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"Naruto wanted to visit Gaara," dog boy replied. "So we thought we'd say hi too"

"That's unusual"

"Besides that, what are you doing here, Kankuro?" Gaara asked who paused at his work.

"Am I not allowed to see my younger brother?" Kankuro asked. That was a bad mistake as Gaara released his evil aura to scare his brother off which succeeded.

"Okay, okay. I came to tell you that council member, Suicho and his family will not be able to attend the wedding but they will be on time for the reception" he explained.

"Very well" Gaara replied. He grabbed a piece of paper and manually searched for the person's name and cross him off the list. The others in the room had a glimpse and grimaced at the names included.

"There's so many people going" Naruto gaped still scanning page after page contained with people's names.

"There seems to be a lot of people that are unable to go, though" Sasuke pointed out.

"True, but it doesn't matter. The citizens of Sunagakure will make up for it" said Kankuro.

"You mean the whole village is invited?" Neji questioned

"Of course!" Kankuro beamed. "This wouldn't be the biggest wedding if the citizens are not there. Besides, they've all seen us grow up" as he said this, the rookies noticed a certain fondness Kankuro seemed to have about his home village. Naruto grinned seeing this as he felt the same way about Konohagakure. Then the door opened to reveal Suna's Rose,

"Gaara!" Temari greeted and paused for a moment. "And other people" she added with a grin. In turn she received nods from the others.

"How about greeting your other brother too?" Kankuro asked, frowning. Temari raised a brow,

"What are you talking about?" Temari spoke in denial. She marched towards Gaara and patted his shoulder. "Gaara's my one and only brother" Kiba and Naruto laughed but was stopped shortly by Kankuro's glare.

"You're so mean" he whined.

"Get over it" the blond countered.

"What are you doing here, Temari?" The said person diverted her attention to her younger sibling and sighed deeply.

"We're tired of organising so we thought we'd visit you" she responded.

"We?" Kankuro repeated her words, wanting an answer.

"Yup. Renzo's with me" Temari said but realization hit her when she found no sign of her fiancé. "Where did he go?"

"Renzo, you may enter" Gaara announced. Soon after, Renzo came in and bowed to the Kazekage before glancing at Temari.

"What's with the formality?" Kankuro asked joyfully, suddenly grabbing Renzo's elbow and pushing him more into the group which took him completely by surprise.

"You can't blame him. He doesn't know anyone in the room" Temari retorted.

"So time for another round of introductions" Kankuro grinned, clapping his hands once to grab attention. "I'm Kankuro by the way" he then added, pointing at himself.

"He knows that, duphus" Temari stated the obvious but nonetheless earned smiles from everyone.

"Uchiha Sasuke" he offered to hold hands. Renzo nodded, with a smile and took it. Each person exchanged names in the room and eventually the awkwardness between them decreased.

"Will you be my coach?" Naruto sudden question perked everyone's attention and continued to remain quiet. Renzo who was completely taken aback for the second time today only managed to say,

"Pardon?"

"Ignore the bugger. He just thought you were really strong so he wanted you to be his coach" Temari explained to him.

"Oh," was all Renzo could say as the information registered into his mind finally. However after not receiving a reply, Naruto looked disappointed and pouted. It was amazing how he could show so many sides of him so freely like that. Renzo managed a small smile,

"I don't really mind" he said. Naruto's face brightened up immediately as he looked up at the man once again.

"You mean it?!" he asked enthusiastically. "You definitely mean it?!"

"Uh...yes" Renzo replied, obviously not used to the sudden outburst and attention he was getting.

"Naruto, you're freaking him out" Sasuke called out from behind the blonde. Temari laughed at this seeing Renzo's face. He really hasn't been exposed to a person such as Naruto.

"Sorry" the blonde apologised. "I'm just really happy. When do we start?"

"When I've got more free time. Right now I'm occupied with the organising" the boys all sensed the tone of his voice when he mentioned this and had no desire to know anything more.

"Tell me about it" Temari sighed and looked out the window. She didn't want anybody to see her face at that moment. She knew that her brothers were well aware of her feelings towards the whole thing but it was her, herself that promised her deceased father about this engagement. She can't go back on her words.

"Just be sure to let me know then, Renzo-sensei!" Naruto said excitedly and bowed to his mentor afterwards.

"Umm...yes" Renzo said and followed his actions.

"Now, now don't be so formal!" Naruto smacked the tall man gently on the back. "Say, do you like ramen?"

"Ramen?" Renzo inquired, clearly interested in the subject "You mean, the dish we had for breakfast?" the others watched the two exchange in conversation and had a look of pure amusement.

"Yup, yup. Do you like it?" Naruto pressed on.

"It's...nice" Renzo said to him, but he looked as if he wanted to say something else. Kiba and Kankuro exchanged glances and burst out laughing.

"Don't mind what he says, Renzo. Naruto is a little obsessed with ramen" Kiba explained and Renzo nodded.

"I'm not obsessed with ramen. I just love it" Naruto remarked.

"Same difference" Kankuro rolled his eyes then grinned at the blonde who didn't seem to mind too much.

"Naruto is the big idiot in the group by the way" Chouji butted in. Renzo just blinked, not wanting to start a conversation with that as the topic. Surprisingly, Gaara and Sasuke nodded their heads in agreement.

'_I am seeing different sides of people that I never thought I'd see' _he thought.

"Why does everyone pick on me these days?" Naruto asked, pretending to sniff and wiping his fake tears. "This is discrimination you know" Renzo no longer hesitate to stay impassive and smiled at his remark. His expression was short lived as he recognised a spark of chakras storming their way in his direction and waited till the doors burst open.

"Gaara-san!" Tami stormed in followed by Akane and Soumi who looked uncomfortable at the sudden attention and the thick silence that followed. Naruto glanced at his friends to see if they had an answer to the intrusion but they all shrugged their shoulders in return.

"Tami," Renzo asked calmly. "What are you doing here?"

"It's simple. I came to tell Gaara what his older sister and her friends have done" Tami said in between clenched teeth.

"I am in the room, you know" Temari's voice broke through and no sooner did she receive venomous glares coming from the three girls. Suna's Rose was definitely satisfied when she saw the cut on Tami's chin and found that it hadn't stopped bleeding.

"You!" Tami hissed. "Why would you do that, huh?" she added, pointing her finger rudely at her soon to be sister-in-law.

"Do what?" Temari asked dumbly.

"You know what you've done!" Tami snapped.

"It was only a little payback" Temari shrugged, making the girl fume even more. She could actually see smoke coming out of her ears and that further satisfied Temari.

"What is going on?" Kankuro interrupted.

"I would like to know too" Gaara joined in, within reason as the Kazekage.

"That girl and her friends hid weapons and set up traps in the council rest room! What if we were killed?" Tami explained pausing to look at Gaara then back at Temari.

"I didn't think of that. I thought you were going to survive which you have. Take that as a compliment by the way" Temari smirked mischievously, crossing her arms. Tami let out a small cry of frustration and gave Temari a look of hatred.

"Onii-san! Aren't you going to scold your fiancé?" Tami asked.

"Oh so now you rely on people to take care of us?" This time it was Sakura who had just entered the office. Behind her were Ino, Tenten and Hinata who didn't look too happy. They advanced in the room and gazed at the two new girls who they knew as Akane and Soumi and Tami's minions.

"You guys" Kankuro started. "Okay, I'm confused"

"Let me get this straight. You were the ones who made the first move. You trapped us in a genjutsu which is uncalled for" Ino retorted.

"That wasn't life threatening!" Tami countered, now glaring at each and every girl she despised in the room.

"We admit that we did set up those traps. Like Temari said, it's only a little payback, Tami Oshiro-san" Sakura answered calmly, keeping her temper in check.

"But how dare you scratch me!" Tami reminded her, pointing at her chin that still wept of blood. Sakura merely stared then afterwards slowly grinned along with Temari who was now trembling of laughter from trying to hold it back.

"Okay can someone please explain what is going on? We are all very confused here" Kankuro interrupted once again but for the sake of everyone who didn't know what was going on. Tenten, who didn't seem to mind too much, put her hand up to grab their attention and began to explain,

"Basically, Tami-san here and her minions set up a genjutsu in the whole corridor near the apartment for absolutely no reason. They might have a reason but I think they'd refuse to say what it is. As payback, I hid weapons in the living rooms and set up triggers for it"

"Your tricks were worse! What if some of us had died, huh? How are you going to make up for that?!" Tami burst out, still not being able to calm herself down. Ino who just about had enough of being shouted out by a spoilt brat stepped nearer.

"Know this, bitch. We would not have set up the traps if you didn't cast the genjutsu in the first place. It was your doing that caused this" she countered. Her normally soft aqua eyes now becoming deathly icy cold.

"You will pay for this!" Tami whispered scathingly unable to control her anger once more.

"You take one more step and I'll knock you out, no joke" Sakura warned despite her voice being quiet and collected. But that was the thing, if she was this calm then Sakura definitely had the intention of knocking the girl out. Sasuke was immediately alert and slowly stood behind Sakura to prevent anything from happening. Renzo did the same and strolled to his little sister.

"Tami, stop it" he then looked at the others in the room and bowed low. "I apologize to everyone about what my sister has done"

"Why do you side with them, brother?! They're the ones who made me like this!" Tami protested, pointing at the Temari. Renzo looked down at his sister, his face stern.

"Stop it. Right now" he said. Tami stood there heaving as she glanced up at her brother not understanding his actions. Clenching her fist, she shook her head.

"No! I'm not going to listen to you when you're the one whose wrong!" Tami cried out angrily.

"It seems like even your brother disapproves of what you've done" Temari said. She surprisingly didn't find this as satisfying as Renzo is now a good friend of hers. She didn't want him to dislike her after this but he had to know at least about what his sister is doing behind scenes. Tami had other ideas as she heard her words and no longer cared about everyone in the room and approached the blonde. Temari raised an eyebrow at this and prepared herself.

"You...you bitch!" Tami breathed, her eyes burning with intense anger. That looked clearly meant she wanted Temari dead.

"Uh-oh" Kankuro muttered.

"Tami!" Renzo raised his voice this time.

"Don't try and stop me!" Tami bellowed.

"Don't worry I'll stop you myself" Temari uncrossed her arms and set her legs apart as she took deep breaths. "It's been a long time since I let loose"

"Ahh!" Tami bellowed aiming a punch but was easily blocked by Temari. The young girl got on the ground and swept her legs in an attempt to knock Temari over but she disappeared only to turn up near the table where Gaara was sat.

"Temari!" Sakura already moving closer to help.

"No. This is my fight!" Temari shouted, blocking an attack aimed at her side.

Temari turned on the offensive and advanced towards Tami and extended a punch towards her chest. The Oshiro girl foresaw this and crossed her elbows to avoid the attack not having enough time to block properly. Knowing this, Temari jumped and twirled in the air as she aimed a kick at Tami's stomach sending her across the room. Tami skilfully regained her balance and ran towards Temari preparing another attack when a sudden force of wind pushed her back. Everyone in the room grimaced as the current continued to flow around the room.

"Temari, calm down on the wind! You're still in my office if you haven't noticed!" Gaara shouted keeping his work glued to the table.

"It's not like I can do anything! I'm fighting against a crazy woman. You try stopping her!" Temari replied back now standing with a huge, steel fan opened behind her. Only the first purple spot was revealed and the wind current was already very strong.

"I am not a crazy woman! Of all people it should be you!" It seemed the wind didn't scare Tami off as she returned to constantly attacking Temari this time with a small dagger. Temari had no trouble fighting but decided to use the fan again for its real purpose.

"How rude" Temari mused, pushing Tami back forcefully losing her composure for a fraction as Temari swept her fan to hit her. Tami jumped out of the way just in time and gritted her teeth in frustration. She knew she no chance as she is with the fan, she was strong she'll admit that. But she refused to be defeated by a girl she hated so much. Tami sighed and linked her fingertips together as if making new hand seals.

"Tami, no!" Renzo shouted this time alerting Temari and everyone.

"Gishin!" Tami placed her palm flat on the ground but her eyes didn't move anywhere else but Temari. She smirked just by seeing her expression flicker with alarm. All of a sudden the ground began to heave, particularly where Temari stood and sensing a powerful attack from beneath Temari revealed the second violet circle and swung mercilessly before jumping out of the way.

"Ahh!" Temari grimaced as the ground she landed on began to crumble and created a hole for her to fall into.

"Temari!" Kankuro screamed but did not have time to help as the wind still spun in all directions in the room as well pieces of rocks mixed in from Tami's jutsu.

"Atsugai!" Kankuro swore he heard _her_ voice. For a moment he didn't believe it but when both attacks stopped, he opened his eyes and it confirmed that it wasn't just his imagination.

**A/N: May I warn you**** that SOME**** of the summoning words that I have invented do NOT make sense. I just made it up for the hell of it. So before you make a complain****t**** about it, read this so you'll know.**** I have also stolen some jutsus which have been revealed but I only do this if it's relevant to the characters capabilities. **

"What the fuck is happening here?!" Naruto asked in dismay. Temari stood up with the help of the girls and Tami who was picked up by her brother.

"This chakra..." Kankuro began, looking at Gaara who nodded to confirm his question.

"It seems I failed to sense it" The Kazekage said, "Or you perfectly hid it..."

"Toni" Temari said, completely surprised at the familiar chakra entering her senses. Her eyes darted all around the room but found no sign of the brunette when suddenly she appeared, sitting on the desk using the flash step.

"Quite the commotion here, huh" Toni grinned, winking at her friend. "Good thing, I got here on time"

"To hell with you" a trembling voice was heard coming from a corner of the room. Toni glanced sideways at Tami, her expression impassive.

"That's a very rude thing to say to someone you've just met, little girl" she said, her voice calm and collected but with narrowed eyes.

"I don't care! You stopped my attack and to top it all, you've wounded me!" Tami retorted despite the grip Renzo had on her inclining her to stop. She refused to back down.

"Get a grip. If I didn't stop both you and Temari, the Hokage tower would be in ruins right now. I don't think any of you will appreciate that, am I right?" Toni looked around the room seeking approval and for the first time noticed the other people. They looked equally messy and not composed due to the previous attacks.

'_Meh...I'll speak to them once this is over'_

"Who the fuck are you?!" the ebony haired girl asked with hostility.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself" The brunette answered, smiling wickedly. "My name is Koga Toni of the Koga clan, second sibling of the head family, specialising on making weapons among _other_ things and a special guest at the oncoming wedding like you guys" There was a pause as none tried to retort.

"Satisfied now, little girl?" Toni clarified with Tami, still smiling in a way that definitely said she was looking down on the girl.

"I'm guessing you are not alone" Gaara interrupted. Toni nodded,

"Indeed, Kazekage-sama," she replied. "I have both my brothers with me who happens to be just outside this room. Well...if you still call this a room"

"Kyo, Seishiro, you may enter" Gaara announced. Two figures walked in at the same time and bowed low to Gaara before walking over to stand beside Toni who looked pretty comfortable on the desk.

"Honour to be here, Kazekage-sama" Kyo said, "Although I am a bit overwhelmed at the state of your room" Gaara nodded in response.

"Hey, squirt how you been?" Kankuro greeted nudging Seishiro by the head who brushed his arm off to adjust his hair.

"I'm the same age as you, idiot!" Seishiro replied, grinning. "So what happened here, eh?!"

"I'll tell you later" Kankuro said.

Meanwhile, Temari and the girls stared at the sudden turn of events, Tami and her minions clearly forgotten as they stared at the faces in the room. For one, this Toni woman is very familiar with the siblings and two, how did she stop the incoming attacks from both sides?

"Temari, how did she stop it?" Ino whispered.

"Atsugai"

"Atsugai?" Tenten.

"Toni basically made that word up, I recall. Basically she just releases a sudden gust of her chakra and enhances it to make an explosion. You could say it's a shield in a way"

"How much chakra does she possess?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. To be honest I am overwhelmed. Three years ago was when I last saw her and she didn't use to have such a powerful Atsugai before"

'_That means her chakra reserves have increased if she only required a tiny fraction to use Atsugai'_

"T-Temari...is s-she stronger t-than you?" Hinata whispered.

"...Yes" Temari hated to admit it. "Hinata, she's stronger than any of us. And you see her brothers?" Temari glanced at the two men currently engaged in a conversation with Gaara.

What about them?"

"The older one is much more powerful than Toni. The little one isn't so bad but he is pretty skilful using the katana"

"How strong is the older one?" Ino asked.

"I don't know but...he's soon to take over the Koga clan in a few years time. I'm guessing he's in the same level as Renzo" Temari answered. The girls were going to continue pestering Temari about the Koga siblings when Toni coughed to grab everyone's attention.

"I've also brought another guest with me" she announced. "Temari, I'm sure you can guess this" And she did, instantly. In fact, it was so quick Temari didn't know how to react.

"No...it can't be..." Temari murmured, her eyes darted to the door where a familiar figure walked in.

"Shikamaru?!" Naruto said, stunned.

"Yo" he greeted. His eyes scanned the room immediately for a certain someone and he found her. So quick that he had to adjust his eyes and carefully have a good look at her. Temari. Their eyes locked at that moment and Shikamaru didn't know what to do with himself. Should he just walk towards her and engulf her in a bone crushing hug?! That was probably a bad idea when her fiancé is somewhere in this shattered room and so are her death obsessed siblings.

"So you've come" Gaara said in a voice that wasn't too welcoming. Shikamaru shook out of his trance and reluctantly bowed to the Kazekage.

"I have, Kazekage-sama" he answered.

"No matter," this time it was Kankuro standing up with a smirk. "I hope you've had a good journey" Now that, Shikamaru was taken aback. Why was he acting so friendly when they were so hostile towards him a few months ago!? So hostile that they attacked him late at night in his room and broke his precious bed.

Then all of a sudden, Shikamaru felt his head spinning right round that he felt himself losing balance. The weariness had come back and he could no longer endure. A small smile appeared on his lips as he fell down,

_'At least I know I've arrived'_

"Shikamaru!" Seishiro cried crouching besides the young Nara who seemed unconscious.

"What happened?" Kiba asked.

"Well we did get here from the Land Of Waves so no wonder he's like that," Toni explained. "We got here in two days time with such speed and we rested only once to eat as much as we can and never slept"

"Now, see, why do the hell did you do that?" Kankuro asked.

"Because it's fun" Toni answered so simply the others in the rooms thought she was demented.

"Your definition of fun is travelling non-stop and exhausting this guy?" Kankuro pointed at the unconscious guy on the floor.

"What of it?" Toni questioned him. "I did tell him to tell us if he was tired but he didn't even complain once"

"Are you sure you didn't threaten him?"

"Kankuro, I am the nicest of women around. Why in God's name would I threaten a helpless guy?"

"Whatever. Just get him on a bed so he can make up for the energy and chakra he's lost" Kankuro said. At that, Naruto and the boys exchanged brief greetings with Seishiro and helped carry an unconscious Shikamaru out of the room and made their way to their apartment. As soon as they left Toni announced,

"That guy is such an idiot" she smiled, "I admire him for that"

* * *

**And there you have it! I hoped you liked this chapter. It's probably going to take me a while to get the next chapter up so for those who have still stuck by me, thank you very much :) Please give a few moments to leave a review.**

**Rei **

**'Xx. **


End file.
